Simply Loving You From Seoul
by minamintsoo
Summary: Shin Hyesung punya identitas ganda. Hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang mengetahui fakta ini. Sosoknya sebagai seorang Jung Pilkyo sangat dirahasiakan. Mun Junghyuk masuk ke lingkaran hidupnya tiba-tiba. Hyesung tergila-gila dengannya. "Junghyuk itu berbeda. Aku tertarik padanya." RICSYUNG SHINHWA. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Prolog

SHINHWA - RICSUNG

.

.

minamintsoo

Shin Hyesung mengecat kembali rambutnya menjadi pirang kecoklatan. Rambutnya yang agak panjang ia potong agar poninya sejajar dengan alisnya, sementara bagian belakang ia potong pendek.

Jari-jari rampingnya memainkan rambut barunya saat ia melangkah keluar dari salon langganannya, milik sang sahabat, Minwoo. Hembusan napasnya mengeluarkan gumpalan uap dari mulut saking dinginnya udara meski sudah memakai pakaian musim dingin secara lengkap. Untung saja salju belum turun. Belum saatnya.

Langit-langit sudah memerah. Sore itu, sambil menaiki kereta bawah tanah ia pulang ke apartemennya setelah membeli fast food yang terpikir, ayam goring dan bir. Seharusnya hari menjelang natal itu berakhir seperti rutinitas biasanya.

Harusnya…

Tetapi lain ceritanya karena hari itu ia mengalami banyak sekali kesialan. Sejak pagi, listrik di tempat tinggalnya mati untuk sementara waktu. Di rumah temannya, ia terpeleset jatuh hingga lututnya membiru. Saat makan siang, pelayan restoran salah memasukkan menu makanan sehingga ia harus menunggu sekitar 15 menit lagi demi makanan yang ia pesan.

Entah berapa kali Shin Hyesung sudah menghela napas berat. Kali ini, di restoran fast food tersebut agak ramai di antrian karena memang jam makan malam. Hyesung baru saja akan keluar dari sana. Persis di tempat self-service, seseorang yang merupakan pelanggan restoran tersebut menabraknya. Soda yang dibawa orang itu terjatuh dari nampan mengakibatkan minuman soda itu tumpah di mantel Hyesung, namun lebih banyak di boot kesayangan pemuda pirang kecoklatan itu.

Mata kedua sosok itu melebar. Shin Hyesung yang sudah tertimpa banyak kesialan akhirnya menahan amarahnya. Ia tidak gampang marah, hanya saja ia sudah emosi gara-gara semua kesialan hari itu. Tangannya yang memegang kantong makanan mengepal erat kemerahan. Ekspresinya tidak lagi ramah.

Laki-laki tinggi yang menabrak Hyesung juga terkejut. Ia sebenarnya tidak suka menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi hal memalukan seperti menumpahkan minuman pada orang asing karena kecerobohannya terpaksa membuatnya demikian. Menyadari kesalahannya, ia segera mengambil gelas yang terjatuh dari lantai dan meminta maaf pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku!" seru pria jangkung itu pada Hyesung. Tak mendapat respon, ia kemudian sadar kalau pemuda itu tengah menahan amarahnya. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah. "Maaf, aku tahu kau marah. Apa kau—"

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku memang sedang sial hari ini." Hyesung melewati pria berambut hitam cepak itu untuk keluar dari restoran yang pintunya hanya berjarak 10 meter dari tempat ia berdiri.

Laki-laki itu membalikkan badannya. Ia memang sudah selesai makan dan tadi mengisi ulang gelas minumnya. Merasa bersalah, ia meninggalkan gelas kertas itu dan mengejar Shin Hyesung.

"Tu-Tunggu! Mantelmu basah, biarkan aku mencucinya!" Pria itu menarik lengan Hyesung dan berucap demikian. Mata Hyesung yang membulat karena kaget perlahan melunak, tertawa geli.

"Kau menumpahkan minuman di pakaianku dan sekarang kau berniat mencucikannya untukku? Modus macam apa ini?" Tanya Hyesung berkacak pinggang.

Pria itu mengerjabkan matanya. Ia melepaskan genggamanya pada lengan ramping Hyesung saat pemuda itu melirik ke lengannya. "Ah, itu… Sebagai permintaan maaf? Kau terlihat sangat marah tadi." Suara berat pria itu membuat Hyesung tergelitik. Apalagi ketika pria itu dengan canggung mengusap tengkuknya.

"Aku memang marah. Tapi bukan karena kau menumpahkan minuman. Aku sedang sial hari ini, kau tetap mau mencucikan mantelku?" Hyesung berharap pria itu menjawab 'tidak'. Namun, pria itu sekilas mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, aku memang ceroboh dan kau semakin sial karena kecerobohanku."

Hyesung tertawa geli mendengarnya. Ia hampir tidak percaya pria dihadapannya menjawab sejujur itu, membuatnya berpikir untuk mengerjai orang asing tersebut. "Daripada mantelku, bagaimana kalau kau membersihkan boot kesayanganku ini?" ujar Hyesung menunjuk sepatu bootnya.

Pria jangkung itu menatap sepatu yang bekas noda sodanya berbekas, berubah warna dari boot putih yang dikenakan. "Ah… maaf, akan kubersihkan jika kau lebih nyaman begitu."

Kepasrahan pria itu cukup membuat Hyesung bingung. "Sungguh?"

"Ya, aku serius. Sejujurnya, aku sering ceroboh seperti tadi jika di tengah keramaian makanya…"

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke apartemenku," perintah Hyesung.

"Eh? Kenapa—"

"Kau bilang kau akan membersihkan bootku. Jadi, setelah aku pulang aku serahkan boot ini padamu dan kembalikan padaku langsung di apartemenku. Supaya kau tidak bingung."

Pria berambut hutam cepak itu tercengang. Ia pikir pemuda dihadapannya hanya main-main, tapi ternyata serius. Mereka menuju apartemen Hyesung dan pemuda itu menyerahkan bootnya pada pria itu dengan sebuah kantong. "Secepatnya kembalikan."

Suara Hyesung membuat pria itu merasa terancam. Kemudian, ia baru sadar kalau mereka belum berkenalan. "Anu… Namaku Eric. Mun Eric. Nama Koreaku Junghyuk. Kau…"

"Shin Hyesung. Apa perlu aku meminta nomor teleponmu? Untuk memastikan bootku aman padamu." Hyesung sudah menyiapkan ponselnya. Ia terlihat lelah dan bosan, batin Eric yang baru saja memperkenalkann diri.

"Ah, tentu." Pria bernama Eric itu pun menyimpan nomornya di ponsel Hyesung. "Ini sebagai permohonan maaf atas kecerobohanku. Tidak perlu curiga."

Shin Hyesung menyengir. "Kita baru berkenalan lima menit lalu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak curiga, Eric-ssi?" Ucapan pemuda itu benar. Eric mendesah panjang. "Baiklah, kau benar. Akan kubersihkan boot ini lalu aku akan kembali ke sini setelah selesai. Selamat malam, Hyesung-ssi."

"Selamat malam, Eric-ssi."

Hyesung menutup pintu apartemennya selepas kepergian Mun Eric. Ia berbaring di kasurnya memandang langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap.

"Mun Eric… Junghyuk? Orang aneh."

.

.tbc

A/N: bagi yang bertanya mengapa malah membuat cerita baru ketimbang melanjutkan ff sebelumnya, maaf jika author menelantarnya… Bukan tidak mau update, tapi selain writer's block, mendadak kesehatan author menurun drastis karena stress dari kesibukan sehari-hari. Bukannya berniat buat alasan, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Bisa-bisa kembali hiatus seperti dulu… maafkan author… silahkan marahi lewat komentar juga tak apa, jujur karena sibuk dan sakit ff jadi terlupakan :"]


	2. Chapter 2

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Chapter 1

ricsyung - SHINHWA

minamintsoo

.

.

"Minwoo-ah, sepertinya malam ini aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Hyesung lewat telepon.

Sahabatnya yang terbiasa meladeni Hyesung berdecak geli mendengar suara gelisah itu. "Biar kutebak, kau ingin aku mengubah gaya rambutmu lagi demi pria asing yang kau ceritakan kemarin malam."

Shin Hyesung memang menceritakan kejadian aneh mengenai Mun Junghyuk atau Eric pada Minwoo sebelum ia tidur. Sepanjang malam ia mengulang kembali peristiwa yang terjadi karena ia yang emosian. Sedikit menyesal karena blak-blakkan menyuruh pria itu membersihkan bootnya.

Tapi, ingatannya tentang penampilan Mun Junghyuk berhasil membuat pipinya memanas. Padahal pria itu hanya lebih tinggi sedikit darinya. Pikirannya melayang ke wajah pria itu lalu postur tubuh tegapnya saat ia mengiringinya pulang. Tubuhnya terasa bergairah hanya dengan memikirkan pria asing itu.

Minwoo selalu berhasil menjadi tempat diary lisannya karena saran-saran yang diberikan sahabatnya selalu berhasil. Setidaknya 90 persen dari semua saran.

"Aku bukannya berniat menarik perhatiannya, Minwoo!"

Suara tawa Minwoo terdengar tengah mengejek sahabatnya. "Aku tidak berkata demikian, kau yang mengucapkannya Pilkyo."

Desahan panjang Hyesung memberi jeda sejenak diantara mereka. "Baiklah, datang saja ke salonku jam tujuh malam. Sambil aku mendadanimu, ceritakan lebih jauh tentang pria bernama Mun Junghyuk itu."

"Ya… dan setelah itu ayo pergi minum."

"Minum? Kau mau meneguk alcohol sebelum menemui pria itu?"

Tuut tuut…

Shin Hyesung sudah mematikan telepon sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Minwoo. Meninggalkan rasa penasaran yang mendalam bagi Lee Minwoo.

"Sialan. Aku akan mencekokinya dengan pertanyaan sampai ia mengaku apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan."

-ricsyung-

Salon milik Lee Minnwoo sebenarnya warisan dari kedua orang tuanya. Umurnya baru menginjak kepala dua, tapi berkat kekuasaan ayahnya yang konglomerat gedung itu menjadi hadiah ultahnya saat menjadi dewasa beberapa bulan lalu.

Salon khusus pelanggan VIP di lantai dua dan Hyesung segera menemui Minwoo yang tengah memainkan game di smartphonenya. "Minwoo…"

Lee Minwoo melirik sambil menyengir. "Sudah kubilang, kau harus memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'hyung', bocah." Ia menghentikan permainannya, berdiri menghampiri Hyesung yang cemberut.

"Tidak mau." Ia menepis tangan Minwoo yang berniat merangkulnya.

Minwoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Dasar, sesukamulah Pilkyo. Jadi, apa tanggapanmu tentang Mun Junghyuk itu?"

Hyesung duduk di kursi untuk mencuci rambutnya terlebih dahulu. "Apa aku harus menceritakan semuanya padamu, Minwoo?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, bagaimana aku bisa memberimu saran sebagi kakak terbaikmu?" Tangan Minwoo membasahi rambut Hyesung dengan shower air hangat. Memijit kepala Hyesung sambil keramas.

Shin Hyesung menyernyit. "Apa penjelasanku semalam kurang jelas?"

"Kau hanya bercerita kalau kau tanpa sengaja berkenalan dengannya karena dia bersedia mencuci sepatu boot kesayanganmu. Kau bilang dia menumpahkan soda di mantelmu juga, tapi hanya sepatu boot yang kau bicarakan. Kau bahkan mengajaknya ke apartemen pribadimu."

"Dan aku dengan bodohnya bersikap seperti anak polos memberi tahu alamatku. Padahal bisa saja dia orang jahat. Dia membuatku bersikap tolol seolah aku dibawah kendalinya, sungguh."

Minwoo mengeringkan rambut Hyesung dengan handuk, lalu Hyesung reflex duduk di kursi pelanggan membiarkan Minwoo merapikan rambutnya.

"Kau benar, selama ini kau tak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaanmu. Tapi dengannya, kau langsung tanpa sadar mengajaknya ke apartemennya."

"Makanya, aku merasa aneh Minwoo. Dia punya aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang."

"Dia tinggi atau pendek? Ramping atau kekar? Suaranya?"

"Tinggi. Badannya ramping tapi kelihatannya berotot. Suaranya… agak husky. Kau tahu, Minwoo, rambutnya hitam dan dipotong sangat rapi. Tatapan matanya saat merasa bersalah padaku itu terlihat sangat tulus."

Lee Minwoo memperhatikan ekspresi Hyesung. Terlintas dipikirannya untuk menggoda remaja itu. "Dia seperti tipe idealmu. Makanya kau berusaha tampil menarik, 'kan?"

Hyesung membelalak. "Aku… tidak yakin."

"Mengaku saja, Shin Hyesung. Aku mengenalmu luar dalam sejak kita kecil. Aigoo… adikku sudah besar ternyata."

"Minwoo! Aku tidak bilang kalau dia tipe idealku!"

"Ya… kita lihat saja tadi. Omong-omong, apa kau jujur padanya?"

Hyesung mendengus kesal. "Jujur apa?"

"Tentang identitasmu. Kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai Shin Hyesung atau Jung Pilkyo?"

Pertanyaan Lee Minwoo membuat remaja itu terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia ingin menjawab, tapi pikirannya tiba-tiba dipenuhi beban berat. "Lihat? Kau pasti bilang 'aku Shin Hyesung'; Kau sudah berbohong padanya sejak awal."

"Aku reflex, Minwoo. Tidak mungkin aku bilang kalau namaku Jung Pilkyo pada orang asing. Salah-salah dia menjauhiku jika dia tahu sesuatu tentang keluargaku."

"Lihat? Kau memang tertarik padanya. Kau berusaha mendekati pria itu, Pilkyo. Nalurimu reflex mencari perlindungan dibalik identitas palsumu. Kau bahkan memalsukan usiamu."

Shin Hyesung menutup matanya. Berusaja menjernihkkan pikiran. "Aku tahu, aslinya aku baru 17 tahun. Dua SMA, remaja yang bahkan tidak punya kehidupan nyata; Jung Pilkyo."

"Hei, hei jangan langsung pesimis begitu, sayang. Meski sosok Shin Hyesung adalah rekaan, kau yang memilih untuk punya identitas ganda."

"Shin Hyesung itu nama palsu supaya aku bisa hidup dengan normal di luar kendali ayahku. Aku sengaja memalsukan usiaku agar bisa bekerja lebih mudah." Ia memijit pelipisnya.

Lee Minwoo diam sejenak. Ia tahu persis bagaimana kacaunya keluarga Hyesung meski serba kecukupan, bahkan bisa dibilang kaya raya serta punya kuasa di beberapa tempat seperti keluarganya. Tapi situasi keluarga mereka berbeda.

"Kau tahu, Pilkyo. Tidak masalah kau memberitahu identitas palsumu pada Mun Junghyuk. Tapi, jika kau berniat berhubungan lebih jauh, aku tidak jamin kalian bisa berhubungan dengan baik. Dia harus tahu yang sebenarnya, dia punya hak untuk itu."

Shin Hyesung, nama palsu Jung Pilkyo hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak tahu cara menanggapi nasihat Minwoo yang selaalu benar. Ia hanya diam membiarkan Minwoo menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dan jeda panjang di antara mereka baru pecah saat mereka minum alcohol di kamar Minwoo, lantai tiga gedung tersebut.

"Pilkyo-ah, apartemenmu itu atas nama Shin Hyesung, 'kan?"

Hyesung mengangguk.

"Baguslah."

Remaja itu menatap heran Minwoo. "Kenapa?"

"Bayangkan jika apartemen itu atas nama aslimu. Dia pasti heran dan alasan sebagai karabat tak bertahan lama. Aku jamin dia berusaha bertemu dengan seseorang bernama Jung Pilkyo karena sangat baik membiarkan kerabatnya tinggal di tempatnya."

Perlahan, Hyesung menyadari apa saja yang tidak boleh ia lakukan dan apa saja yang perlu dirahasiakan. Meminta saran dari Minwoo memang pilihan terbaik. Hyesung bertopang dagu, tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar, Minwoo. Sepertinya aku memang tertarik padanya."

Minwoo yang tengah meneguk birnya hanya tersenyum. "Dia menghubungimu kalau dia akan ke apartemenmu malam ini?"

"Ya. Dia memberi pesan. Lihat saja sendiri." Hyesung menunjukkan pesan dari Mun Junghyuk. Di sana tertulis:

"Aku akan mampir ke apartemenmu, mengembalikan sepatu bootmu. Mungkin sekitar jam 10 malam seusai aku kerja."

Minwoo bersorak. "Hidup jasa laundry yang ia pakai. Cepat sekali mencuci sepatu boot! Pilkyo jadi tidak butuh menunggu lama demi bertemu dengann pujaan hatinya, benar?"

Wajah Hyesung memanas. "Umm, kurasa." Gawat, sepertinya Mun Junghyuk mengacaukan pikirannya.

Reaksi malu-malu dari Hyesung disambut dengan godaan Minwoo. "Kau melamun memikirkannya? Apa dia seksi? Sampai-sampai kau terus membayangkannya?"

Minwoo mengira Jung Pilkyo akan memukulnya untuk mengelak, namun di luar dugaan remaja itu menyengir bahagia. "Sangat. Dia punya aura mendominasi yang kuat. Aku merasakannya saat ia mengiringiku pulang."

Minwoo membelalakkan matanya. "Sialan. Semudah itukah kau beri hatimu pada orang lain yang bahkan tidak kau kenal? Kau terangsang semudah itu pada orang asing?"

Hyesung menggeleng sambil memasukkan sepotong ayah panggang sebagai camilan mereka dengan garpu. "Tidak, tentu tidak Minwoo. Semua orang asing yang berusaha mendekatiku sama sekali tidak membuatku bergairah sepertinya. Bisa dikatakan aku bahkan merasa tidak bersemangat di dekat mereka."

"Mungkin karena kau tahu setengah dari mereka adalah orang-orang ayahmu."

"Maybe. Tapi dia berbeda. Hanya lewat tindakannya, tatapannya, aku merasa terangsang Minwoo. Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya bagiku."

Minwoo tanpa sadar menjatuhkan garpunya dengan ekspresi terkejut. Hyesung tentu saja menaikkan alisnya kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

Minwoo menunjuk Hyesung. "Kau… jangan-jangan kau—Tidak boleh. Pilkyo, apa kau sadar kalau kau baru saja mengaku bahwa dialah orang pertama yang berhasil menarik perhatianmu sepanjang hidup ini?"

Hyesung mengerjabkan matanya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita masih kecil. Kau tidak pernah sekali pun berusaha mendekati orang lain karena mereka yang mengejarmu. Dan kau baru saja bilang kau terangsang!? Ini lucu!"

Shin Hyesung memukul kepala Minwoo. "Lalu, aku tidak boleh mendekatinya, begitu?"

Minwoo mengusap dagunya untuk berpikir. "Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana penampilannya jika aku melihatnya secara langsung. Apa aku boleh menginap di apartemenmu malam ini?"

Hyesung berdecak. "Kurasa tidak. Aku ingin menikmati malam ini sendiri."

"Ayolah, aku ingin melihat orang itu!"

"Nanti kufoto diam-diam dan kukirim lewat chat."

"Kurang! Astaga, aku jadi gemas denganmu, Pilkyo! Dasar bocah!"

"Hei, aku sudah 17 tahun!"

"Dan aku salut kau bisa memalsukan umurmu, Pilkyo-ah."

-ricsyung-

Pukul sepuluh malam adalah waktu janji Junghyuk. Diam-diam, Hyesung menanti kehadiran pria itu. Mungkin setelah malam ini ia bisa memastikan perasaan yang ia sebenarnya alami. Bisa saja kemarin itu salah paham.

Kesalahan nalurinya.

Entah kenapa Hyesung menunggu dengan was-was di apartemennya. Ia seperti akan pergi berpesta dengan tatanan rambutnya serta pakaian yang khusus ia pakai untuk bekerja di bar. Yah, memang ia bekerja malam hari tapi belum waktunya.

Hyesung merasa lapar karena tadi ia hanya mengemil di tempat Minwoo. Seharusnya ia menerima tawaran Minwoo untuk makan malam bersama. Bukannya langsung mengacir pulang setelah menolak permohonan Minwoo.

Ting Tong.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi tepat lima belas menit sebelum jam sepuluh. Dengan perasaan bergelora, Hyesung membuka pintu apartemennya. Seketika, napasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Mun Junghyuk, pria itu mengenakan tuxedo berwarna abu-abu tua. Dasi perak itu terlalu menarik perhatian. Kemarin, pria itu hanya mengenakan mantel biasa. Hari ini, ia terlihat amat berbeda. Pakaiannya terlihat mahal dan Hyesung menduga tuxedo itu dipesan khusus untuknya. Jam tangan rolex yang dikenakan pria itu terlihat jelas ketika Junghyuk menunjukkan kantong berisi boot miliknya. Sepatu yang dikenakannya mengkilap dan Hyesung langsung menyadari satu fakta: pria itu memang seseorang yang punya karisma.

"Malam, Hyesung-ssi. Sesuai janji, ini sepatu bootmu."

Hyesung terpaku di tempat. Ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan jika tidak berpegangan pada rak sepatunya. "Ah, hai Junghyuk-ssi. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkannya. Apa aku merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak sama sekali. Kemarin aku memang ceroboh. Kau mau pergi atau baru pulang dari acara penting?"

Hyesung kemudian baru ingat kalau ia mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. "Oh, ini. Aku baru saja akan pergi bekerja. Untunglah kau datang tepat waktu."

Pria itu menaikkan alisnya. "Bekerja? Tapi ini jam sepuluh malam." Hyesung tercekat. Memberitahu pekerjaan dengan identitas palsunya tidak masalah, 'kan? "Aku seorang bartender, dan aku kerja malam."

Mun Junghyuk mengangguk paham. "Jam berapa kau mulai bekerja?"

Awalnya, Hyesung bingung mengapa ia bertanya. Tapi saraf-sarafnya sudah terangsang hanya dengan mendengar suara pria itu. Dari balik tuxedo yang dikenakannya, Hyesung bisa membayangkan bagaimana kekarnya otot-otot itu. Pikirannya kacau saat bersama pria ini.

"Sebenarnya setengah 12 malam. Tapi aku berniat makan malam dulu." Suaranya mendadak menghalus. Ia bahkan tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. _Oh Tuhan, sungguh, aku bisa gila jika terus bersamanya seperti ini. Dia terlalu seksi._

Dan Hyesung mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat suara perutnya mengganggu percakapan mereka. Pipinya memanas karena malu. Mun Junghyuk tersenyum tipis. Hyesung berani bertaruh, ketampanan pria itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat dibanding hanya sekedar berdiri.

"Sepertinya kau lapar sekali," ucapnya santai.

Hyesung menunduk malu, kakinya terasa gontai lemas. "Maaf, aku belum makan." Kau berbohong lagi, Jung Pilkyo.

Sialan.

Hyesung meraih kantong itu dan berusaha tidak menyentuh jari-jari pria itu. Tetap saja, jari mereka bersentuhan secara halus. Kontak fisik sekecil itu berhasil menaikkan gairah Hyesung. Libidonya meninggi secara pesat. Kakinya yang lemas itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya gontai ke depan.

Lengan kekar Mun Junghyuk menopang tubuh ramping Hyesung agar tidak terjatuh. Demi Tuhan, tubuhnya terasa aneh ketika pria itu menyentuhnya. Rasanya ada kilatan listrik di dalam tubuhnya. Otot-otot Junghyuk terasa langsung bersentuhan dengan tubuhnya meski dibalut oleh kain tuxedo itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Hyesung?" Suara husky khas Junghyuk membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ini pengalaman pertamanya ada orang selain Minwoo mengkhawatirkannya setulus ini.

"Aku…"

Shin Hyesung berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Junghyuk. Tangan besar nan hangat itu menyentuh keningnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyesung. Pria itu gesit. "Badanmu panas. Kau demam?"

 _Aku begini karena kau, sialan._

"Tidak, aku belum makan. Makanya aku begini."

Mun Junghyuk tetap diam di depan pintu apartemen Hyesung. "Kau tadi bilang jam stengah 12 baru kerja? Apa perlu kubelikan makanan?"

Hyesung membelalakkan matanya. Ia terkejut atas tawaran pria dihadapannya. "Kurasa tidak perlu, aku bisa pergi makan sendiri." Oh, untunglah ia masih sadar kalau mereka belum terlalu dekat untuk saling membelikan makanan.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum membuat Hyesung bingung. "Kalau begitu, kita ke restoran yang kau maksud. Aku akan menemanimu."

"Ha?" Butuh waktu bagi remaja itu menyadari maksud pria dihadapannya. "Maksudnya, ayo makan bersama. Aku juga belum makan malam." Hyesung mengerjabkan matanya tak percaya.

Pria itu mengajaknya makan malam? Di pertemuan kedua mereka? Jika dia adalah orang yang dipilihkan sang ayah, maka Hyesung berani menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu. Namun, Mun Junghyuk di luar lingkaran kehidupannya. Ia orang asing dan dia orang yang berhasil membuatnya terangsang setelah sekian lama.

Jika Minwoo di sini, sahabatnya pasti menolak. Hyesung yang sudah terpengaruh oleh tatapan tajam Junghyuk membalas ya dengan lembut. Demi apapun itu, ini kali pertama Hyesung setuju makan bersama orang asing.

Mun Junghyuk meraih tangan Hyesung setelah mendapat balasannya. Kali ini, ia yang memimpin jalan. Aura disekitarnya membuat Hyesung tertekan, namun ada perasaan aman di balik kecemasannya.

Setelah ini, mungkin ia akan bercerita bagimana sosok Mun Junghyuk sebenarnya pada Minwoo dan Hyesung sudah siap mendengar ceramah panjang dari sahabat terdekatnya.

-ricsyung-

Di tempat kerja Hyesung, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjannya. Ia kerap melamun sampai-sampai bos bar tersebut, Dongwan membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk ke ruang ganti.

"Dengar Hyesung, aku tahu kau punya wajah untuk menarik pelanggan makanya aku membiarkanmu bekerja di sini meski kau masih 19 tahun – umur palsu Pilkyo—tapi jika kau terus-terusan membuat kesalahan, aku bisa rugi," ucap Dongwan selaku bos Hyesung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa fokus."

Dongwan menghelas napas panjang sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tidak biasanya kau terganggu meski ada masalah. Apakah hal itu sangat mengganggumu sampai-sampai kau kehilangan arah saat bekerja?"

Hyesung mengangguk.

Ya, kehadiran pria bernama Mun Junghyuk itu sangat mengganggunya. Ditambah lagi mereka baru saja makan malam bersama. Meski Hyesung bisa menolak, rasanya akan ada penyesalan besar di lubuk hatinya. Pria itu bahkan mengantarnya kemari.

Shin Hyesung tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa pria itu mau melakukan semuanya demi dirinya yang notabene sama-sama orang asing. Sementara dirinya tidak mau berpikir kenyataan terburuk, ia kerap kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, hari ini kau istirahat saja. Tapi aku takkan memaafkanmu lain kali. Aku ingin kau fokus seperti biasa, Hyesung."

Perintah bosnya menjadi penyelamat. Meski ia pulang lebih awal, gajinya tidak akan dipotong semudah itu. Hyesung pulang dengan lesu. Pikirannya masih dihantui oleh sosok bernama Mun Eric. Sepanjang makan malam tadi, semua orang melirik kearah mereka.

Memperhatikan sosok Mun Eric yang terlihat amat menawan makan di kedai murah favoritnya dengan lahap. Siapa sangka ia ternyata tidak pilih-pilih makanan. Semakin ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian, semakin sering sosok itu mengusiknya.

Maka Hyesung membiarkan dirinya dikuasai oleh Mun Junghyuk sepanjang malam. Merasakan bagaimana tubuh kekar dan hangat itu tadi menyentuhnya secara halus, tak ada maksud melukai. Nada bicaranya yang tegas dan penuh paksaan, juga ekspresi tenangnya menjadi pengantar tidur Hyesung malam itu.

-ricsyung-

Hari Minggu, hari libur bagi semua orang namun penuh penyiksaan bagi Jung Pilkyo. Ia kembali ke rumahnya untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Tentu saja ia bahagia bertemu dengan ibunya yang selalu mendukung segala keinginannya. Tapi tidak untuk ayahnya dan kakaknya, Junjin.

Kedua orang dalam keluarganya itu adalah monster bagi Jung Pilkyo. Karenana, ia lebih nyaman menjadi Shin Hyesung yang penuh kebebasan dibanding dirinya. Beban berat di hatinya sangat terasa ketika ia menapakkan kakinya di rumah. Para bawahan ayahnya menyambut kepulangannya dengan seruan yang sangat dibencinya.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda Pilkyo!"

Meski sudah terbiasa, ia tetap tidak menyukainya. Hyesung melewati mereka tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Ia segera menemui anggota keluarganya yang tengah menikmati hari pagi Minggu dengan teh hijau dan beberapa camilan.

"Aku pulang," kata Hyesung lesu.

Sang ibu tersenyum hangat padanya. "Halo anakku." Meski usianya sudah menginjak kepala empat, wajahnya yang awet muda membuatnya terlihat masih di awal tiga puluhan dan Hyesung mendapat gen itu. Wajahnya awet muda dan cantik seperti gadis remaja seusianya.

Karenanya ia tidak suka dikatai cantik oleh teman-temannya sejak dulu. Meski demikian, ia tak bisa mengubah fakta itu. Sang ayah beserta sang kakak, Junjin menoleh ke arah Hyesung. Tatapan tajam mereka membuat Hyesung menelan ludah karena tegang.

"Kau tiba lebih awal hari ini, Pilkyo. Bagaimana kehidupanmu sebagai Shin Hyesung?" Ya, mereka tentu tahu identitas ganda Hyesung karena ayahnya yang mengurusi seluruh catatan sipil yang dibutuhkan dengan kekuasaannya.

"Baik, tidak ada masalah," jawab Hyesung kaku sembari ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Kalau sekolah? Teman-teman SMA-mu tidak mencurigaimu, 'kan Pilkyo?" Junjin menyeletuk asal. Like father, like son, mereka berdua sama-sama suka merokok dan minum melebihi batas toleransi Hyesung. Karenanya ia lebih dekat dengan ibu. "Sekolah juga tak ada masalah, Junjin hyung."

"Hmm… Hari ini kita latihan taekwondo lebih awal saja. Jam tiga nanti kita mulai. Beritahu yang lain, Pilkyo."

Dalam keluarga mereka, perintah ayah adalah mutlak. Hyesung tidak bisa menolak. Ia lantas segera melaksanakan perintah sang ayah. Dan hari penuh penderitaannya pun dimulai.

Sebagai anak bungsu dari ketua mafia terkuat di Korea Selatan, bela diri menjadi salah satu hal pokok yang wajib dikuasai meski kemungkinan ia meneruskan jejak sang ayah lebih kecil dibandingkan sang kakak yang sama-sama laki-laki.

Taekwondo adalah bela diri nomor satu yang wajib bisa dilakukan semua orang dalam lingkup kerja ayahnya. Semua anak buah ayahnya dilatih secara langsung dan ia bersama Junjin ikut di dalamnya.

Ini acara keluarga yang paling tak disukai Hyesung karena ia bosan latihan taekwondo. Anggar, pedang, menembak, karate dan olahraga lainnya juga menjadi rutinitasnya sejak kecil, tapi hanya taekwondo yang dipaksakan ayahnya.

Hyesung berada di barisa terdepan diikuti Junjin di sampingnya, memimpin pemanasan. Setelah itu, ayahnya mulai menyuruh mereka latihan menyerang satu lawan satu. Hyesung akan selalu melawan Junjin sebagai permulaan. Tentu saja, Junjin jauh di atasnya jika soal kemampuan mengingat ia memang suka taekwondo.

Braakk!

Tubuh kurus Hyesung terbanting dengan mudah oleh sang kakak yang tubuhnya lebih kuat. Hyesung mengerang kesakitan saat punggungnya terbanting di atas lantai. Junjin tidak main-main meski melawan adiknya. Ia memiting lengan Hyesung, menahan kakinya agar tidak bisa menyerang lalu menariknya. Hal itu terus berulang sampai Hyesung tidak bisa menghitung.

"Hyung, lepaskan! Lenganku sakit!" Seru Hyesung merintih kesakitan. Lengan satunya meronta untuk memohon dilepaskan.

Junjin hanya menarikkan bibirnya ke atas. "Adikku sayang, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak punya tenaga untuk menyerang balik? Ke mana ajaran yang dulu kulatih bersamamu?"

Sang kakak berdiri, membantu adiknya yang masih merintih. "Apa aku terlalu keras? Kau mudah sekali dibanting."

Hyesung mendengus. "Aku memang ringan, makanya kau senang sekali menghajarku." Junjin tertawa lepas. "Pilkyo-ah, aku heran kenapa kau tetap kurus meski makan banyak dan banyak latihan. Bahagianya masih remaja."

Shin Hyesung mengambil air minum, meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih sibuk tertawa. Ia harus menyimpan tenaga, setelah ini ayahnya pasti akan menyuruhnya melawan anak buahnya. Dan ia berani jamin tubuhnya akan penuh memar setelah ini.

-ricsyung-

Senin menjadi hari baru bagi Hyesung. Ia bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah, tempat membosankan kedua setelah rumah ayahnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka berkomunikasi, temannya pun sangat terbatas di sekolah. Ia kembali menjadi Jung Pilkyo di sekolah, sosok yang membosankan bagi siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Memar-memar di tubuhnya membiru tepat saat ia bangun tidur. Rasanya seluruh tulangnya remuk. Luka di tubuhnya mungkin tidak kelihatan di balik seragamnya, tetapi jari-jari dan pergelangan tangannya tak tertutupi.

Sejujurnya, ia sudah lelah mendengar para siswa-siswi berbisik di belakangnya tentang asumsi mereka sepihak. Entah ia terluka karena para berandalan, korban KDRT, sampai berita kalau ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri.

Ha, Hyesung merasa geli mendengar semua itu. Ia langganan UKS di hari Selasa karena efek hari Senin yang berat. Ia menghabiskan hari rabu di perpustakaan sekolah sepanjang jam kosong. Hari Kamis adalah hari tersantai karena tidak ada pelajaran yang memaksanya belajar atau tipe-tipe mengerjakan soal di papan tulis. Olahraga adalah satu-satunya mata pelajaran di mana ia diincar oleh kawan sekelasnya karena mereka tahu dirinya hebat dalam olahraga. Karenanya, Jumat menjadi satu-satunya hari ia berinteraksi dengan teman sekelasnya.

Siapa yang menyangka hari Sabtu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan. Ia bebas berkeliaran sebagai Shin Hyesung karena sekolah libur. Ia biasa jalan-jalan sendiri atau ditemani Minwoo jika pergi makan. Hyesung menghabiskan hari Sabtu itu di rumah Minwo. Seperti biasa, mereka saling bertukar pengalaman selama satu minggu.

"Pilkyo, kemarin ada pelanggan yang sangat menyebalkan. Kau tahu sendiri malam Jumat salonku paling ramai. Karena tidak suka menunggu, ia menyuruh salah satu karyawanku untuk melayaninya di lantai khusus VIP."

Hyesung mendengarkan dengan baik meski sambil makan. Ia menunggu lanjutan dari Minwoo yang tengah mengunyah makanan.

"Terus, pegawaiku pasti bilang tidak bisa karena khusus VIP member atau yang reservasi dari jauh-jauh hari. Dia tidak punya member, tapi ngotot minta di lantai VIP. Dia mengancam akan melaporkan ke polisi atas tindakan yang membeda-bedakan pelanggan. Aku pas baru datang sore itu, pegawaiku melapor padaku jadi aku harus mengurusi cewek jalang itu."

Minwoo terlihat emosi mengingat kembali peristiwa kemarin. "Pas aku bilang aku bisa melayaninya tapi harganya dua kali lipat jika tanpa kartu member, dia malah makin marah. Jadi dia melapor pada polisi. Sudah mengganggu pelanggan yang lain, sok benar pula."

"Jadi? Siapa yang menang akhirnya?"

"Tentu saja aku! Para polisi itu tahu tentang aturan salonku dan ada surat izinku legal, sementara dia malah diinterogasi karena ternyata dia itu penipu demi mendapatkan uang." Minwoo melahap habis makanannya.

"Hee… jadi cewek itu ternyata penipu. Banyak yang sudah melapor dong kalau polisi mengenalnya."

"Bingo. Para polisi langsung menahannya. Awalnya cewek itu tidak terima karena dia sendiri yang melapor, tapi karena para polisi berpihak padaku, mereka langsung menyeret cewek itu keluar dari salonku."

"Mantap." Reaksi singkat Hyesung disertai acungan jempol membuat Minwoo merasa lega seketika.

"Lalu, apa ada cerita menarik darimu, Pilkyo?"

Hyesung berpikir sejenak. Memandang Minwoo penuh keraguan. "Kalau aku cerita tentang Mun Junghyuk, kau akan merahasiakannya seperti biasa, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja! Aku justru mati penasaran dengan pria itu. Ada perkembangan?"

Hyesung menarik napas panjang. "Jadi… dia mengajakku makan malam bersama setelah mengembalikan bootku. Dia juga mengantarku ke bar Dongwan hyung."

Minwoo mengerjabkan matanya. "Kau serius? Dia mengajakmu makan dan kau menerimanya begitu saja!? Wah, kasihan sekali orang-orang yang sudah mengincarmu tapi kau tolak mentah-mentah."

"Sudah kubilang, dia berbeda Minwoo."

"Berbeda dalam segi apa? Kurasa semua pria dan wanita yang mengincarmu sama-sama kaya dan berkuasa."

Shin Hyesung tidak langsung menjawab. Ia bingung cara menyampaikannya. "Waktu itu aku bilang dia berhasil membuatku bergairah. Tetapi, di pertemuan kedua kami, dia menunjukkan sosoknya yang baru saja selesai bekerja dan aku langsung kagum pada penampilannya hari itu."

"Aah… tidak usah berbelit-belit! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa dia tenyata juga mengincarmu?"

"Aku tak menyangka ototnya keras dan kuat seperti itu. Tangannya besar dan hangat. Lalu… penampilannya jauh lebih tampan dengan tuxedo yang dia pakai."

Minwoo terdiam. Ia melihat sisi baru dari Hyesung yang selama ini tidak tertarik pada siapapun. Hyesung tidak pernah memuji siapapun sebelumnya, apalagi sampai bilang ia terangsang dan merasa dikendalikan. Itu artinya Mun Junghyuk punya aura yang melebihi ayah Hyesung sendiri.

Hyesung menyengir dan ekspresi itu adalah ekspresi jatuh cinta seolah-olah ia siap bercinta.

"Aku ingin memberi sebutan dewa seks pada pria itu. Dia patut diberi penghargaan karena berhasil menggerakkan hati Pilkyo. Bocah ini bahkan lupa kalau dia sedang di rumahku. Melanjutkan ceritanya saja tidak. Mana mungkin dia dengar kalau aku ceramah."

Minwoo hanya memperhatikan Hyesung yang makan dalam diam.

"Jadi, apa terjadi sesuatu setelah itu?"

Untunglah Hyesung sudah tidak separah tadi. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada!? Setelah membuatmu salah tingkah seperti ini?"

Hyesung mengangguk.

"Oh ya, sebutan dewa seks untuk Mun Junghyuk sepertinya cocok."

"Jung Pilkyo! Ingat kalau kau masih dalam identitas rekayasamu, dia tidak tahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya!"

-ricsyung-

Malam hari sekitar pukul 1 pagi, Shin Hyesung sibuk membuat minuman bagi para pelanggan bar. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah pelanggan tetap bar karena ingin menemuinya, mengajaknya bicara dan menggodanya.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Mun Junghyuk, ia dengan senang hati meladeni mereka meski terkadang menjengkelkan. Setelah bertemu dengan pria yang mengacaukan sarafnya, ia tidak meladeni mereka sesering dulu. Tapi, mereka tetap datang bahkan jauh lebih sering.

"Kau memang icon bar ini, Hyesung. Mereka semakin sering ke sini karena penasaran denganmu yang agak berbeda belakangan ini," ujar Dongwan.

Hyesung tersenyum tipis. "Masa? Aku tidak merasa kalau aku bersikap beda."

"Yah… Kau yang awalnya bersikap acuh semakin menjaga image misteriusmu. Mereka sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu berkencan dan sebagainya, tapi kau tidak tertarik sama sekali. Makanya agar bisa menemuimu mereka kemari."

"Dan menghabiskan uang mereka hanya untuk mengajakku bicara?"

Dongwan tersenyum lebar. "Bingo. Mereka menyukaimu, bahkan meninggalkan banyak tip untukmu."

Hyesung terkekeh. Sepertinya pendapatannya akan semakin banyak.

"Bos, ada orang yang mencari Hyesung." Salah seorang karyawan bar menemui mereka di ruang khusus staff.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hyesung.

"Entahlah, dia bilang hanya mau dilayani oleh Shin Hyesung meski aku bilang kau sedang istirahat sebentar."

Dongwan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Layani saja, nanti kau boleh istirahat lagi." Shin Hyesung kembali memakai apronnya dan menuju meja bar.

"Siapa yang—" Ia baru saja akan mencari orang yang menanyakan keberadaan dirinya, tapi sosok itu sudah sangat tidak asing. Seketika tubuhnya membeku melihat pria itu di tempat kerjanya. Ia mengenakan tuxedo berwarna navy hari ini. Pria itu menyinggungkan senyumnya saat ia melihat Hyesung baru saja keluar dari ruang istirahat.

"Hai, Hyesung. Aku sedang ingin minum dan teringat kalau kau kerja di sini. Kau bersedia melayaniku?"

Tubuh Hyesung langsung memanas, terangsang seperti saat kulit mereka bersentuhan. Nafasnya tercekat dan waktu terasa berhenti hanya untuk mereka berdua. Pria itu terlihat bercahaya oleh efek sorot lampu langit-langit. Gairah seks Hyesung langsung meninggi seperti waktu itu. Tubuhnya terasa menggelitik menunggu sentuhan dari Mun Junghyuk yang elegan dan seksi setiap detiknya. Sorot matanya berhasil mengendalikan Hyesung untuk kesekian kalinya.

 _Sialan, si dewa seks itu menemuiku._

 _._

 _._

Tbc

Bagaimana? Editted di beberapa bagian. Semoga ini memuaskan kalian.

Adegan apa yang kalian tunggu dan ingin ricsyung couple ini lakukan? Hehe share imajinasi kalian yaaa

JMeanie: makasih atas reviewnyaa hehe ya eric dibuat agak agresif, oil water couple ini emang gemesin... lagi demen makanya buat jugaa

Brie Apel: Iya, jarang... makanya kubuat ff tentang mereka hehee makasih reviewnyaa


	3. Chapter 3

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Chapter 2

minamintsoo

.

.

* * *

."Aku pesan Tequila Sunrise", tutur pria dengan tuxedo navy tersebut. Ia duduk manis di depan meja bar sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya menopang dagu, memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang bartender yang ia minta secara khusus.

Shin Hyesung, sang bartender terdiam di tempat. Ia berdiri bergeming mengernyitkan keningnya. Dalam hatinya, ia terus berpikir dari sekian banyak bar mengapa sang dewa seks itu datang ke tempat kerjanya. Meski senang, ia sempat merasa janggal saat Junghyuk mengantarnya kemari tempo hari.

"Tak kusangka pria sepertimu akan memesan tequila. Hyesung-ah, kau tak membuatkan pesanannya?" Rekan kerja Hyesung, Kim Kibum menepuk bahunya menyadarkan sang remaja dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah… Ya. Satu Tequila Sunrise."

Hyesung berbalik untuk membuatkan minuman sang pelanggan, Mun Junghyuk. Sementara itu, Kim Kibum sibuk menginterogasi Mun Junghyuk.

"Apa tujuanmu kemari untuk menemui Hyesung kami?" Tanya Kibum.

Mun Junghyuk masih menatap punggung Hyesung. "Tidak juga, aku hanya teringat dia bekerja di sini. Aku ingin mencoba tempat baru sesekali," jawabnya.

"Sungguh? Kau suka minuman manis seperti tequila?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang seleraku bervariasi sesuai mood?" Junghyuk menatap sekilas ke arah Kibum yang berdiri sekitar dua meter dari kursinya. Kim Kibum tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau kau ke sini untuk mengajak Hyesung kencan, aku sarankan untuk menyerah saja," tukas Kibum.

Mun Junghyuk kini menatap Kibum meminta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?"

Rekan kerja Hyesung hanya mengidikkan bahu. "Rata-rata pelanggan tetap kami mengincarnya, tapi Hyesung menolak mereka semua. Dia benar-benar seperti batu karang yang tak tergoyahkan."

Melihat Junghyuk terdiam dengan seribu pertanyaan, Kibum melanjutkan, "Aku tak bisa cerita banyak. Lebih baik kau tanya langsung padanya. Oh ya, sekedar info, Hyesung suka Dirty Martini meski dia tak kuat minum banyak." Ia mengerlingkan matanya.

"Apalagi yang kau paparkan padanya, Kibum-ssi?" dari belakang, Hyesung menepuk keras belakang kepala Kibum membuat rekan kerjanya mengeluh sakit.

"Tak bisakah kau bersikap santai? Aku hanya bicara pada pelangganmu ini," ujar Kibum.

"Ini Tequila Sunrise-nya, Junghyuk-ssi. Maaf, dia memang suka cerita yang tidak-tidak." Hyesung meletakkan gelas tequila itu di hadapan Junghyuk. Pria itu berrterima kasih dengan suara kecil.

Sementara pria itu menyesap tequilanya, Hyesung dan Kibum kembali bertikai karena Kibum yang bercerita tentang dirinya tanpa seizinnya. "Hyesung-ah, apa ucapan bartender rekanmu ini bisa dipercaya?" tanya Junghyuk tiba-tiba dengan suara seraknya.

Hyesung tentu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang saat itu juga, bahkan hampir berkeringat karena tegang meski AC-nya hidup membuat ruangan amat dingin. "Eh? Apa yang dikatakan Kibum?" jawabnya gugup.

"Dasar, layani saja dia seperti kau memberi service pada pelanggan lainnya. Aku balik ke ruang ganti dulu," kata Kibum meninggalkan Junghyuk dan Hyesung berdua. Setelah Kibum menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, barulah mereka dalam situasi canggung saling berhadapan.

"Dia bilang pelanggan kalian hampir semuanya berniat mengencanimu," ujar Junghyuk sambil menyesap kembali tequilanya. Hyesung mengerutkan keningnya. "Lalu?"

"Kau menolak mereka. Terus, katanya kau suka Dirty Martini meski tak kuat minum. Apa itu benar?"

Entah mengapa pipi Hyesung terasa memanas. Ini bukan perasaan hormon yang mengontrol gairah seksualitasnya, melainkan perasaan malu karena kenyataan yang dipaparkan semudah membalik telapak tangan berkat rekannya. Padahal, ia sudah sebaik mungkin menutupi kebiasaan buruknya.

Mun Junghyuk melengkungkan mulutnya. Oh, bagi Hyesung itu adalah hadiah terindah di hari itu karena bisa melihat snag dewa seks tersenyum padanya. Parasnya terlalu menawan untuk dibiarkan. "Aku anggap itu sebagai ya dari ekspresimu, Hyesung-ssi."

Sang bartender berjalan mundur. Ia terlalu tegang menghadapi sosok yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya ini. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dirinya beserta sengatan listrik kecil karena tatapan tajam dari pria itu.

"Bartender itu, Kibum sempat bilang kalau usiamu baru 19 tahun. Muda sekali, aku sampai iri lho." Sementara Junghyuk menghabiskan tequilanya, Hyesung bergeming di tempat. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapinya dengan santai.

 _Sialan, kau Kim Kibum._

"Jam berapa kau selesai kerja?" Pria itu menatap Hyesung dengan senyum tipis. Hyesung menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras. Baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi dia tak bernafas.  
"Aku terkejut kau mendengar seksama ucapan Kibum. Hari biasa aku selesai jam setengah empat pagi."

Sialan, otaknya reflex menjawab. Seharusnya dia tak memberitahu jam pulang kerjanya. Kapan tubuhnya bisa kebal atas semua sinyal bahaya dari pria itu? Pikiran dan hidupnya bisa semakin kacau.

Mun Junghyuk menyerahkan kartu kreditnya pada Hyesung. "Begitulah, mungkin karena bicara tentangmu menarik." Darah-darah dalam pembuluhnya serasa mendidih. Hyesung hanya mengambil kartu kredit tersebut, tidak menuju kasir sesaat. "Mengapa aku?" tanyanya sebelum melangkah ke kasir.

Pria itu terkekeh selepas Hyesung ke kasir. Saat bartender itu kembali dan menyerahkan kartu kredit beserta struknya, Junghyuk menambahkan, "Biar adil, usiaku 30 tahun dan suka minum apapun. Bagaimana kalau sesekali kita minum bersama?"

Hyesung hanya bisa berkata, "Eh?" dengan linglungnya karena tak paham. Gawat, otaknya memang kacau kalau bersama pria berbahaya ini. "Karena kau terlihat kesal saat aku mengetahui hal pribadimu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Hyesung. Minumanmu enak."

Dan dia pergi. Meninggalkan Shin Hyesung yang terdiam di tempat. Jika ia tak bertumpu pada meja bar, kedua kakinya yang melemas sudah membuatnya terjatuh di lantai dengan bersimpuh. Perasaannya baru lega ketika Junghyuk pergi dari barnya.

Kedatangan pria itu sudah cukup membuatnya galau, bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ucapan sampai jumpa artinya ada kemungkinan pria itu akan menemuinya atau mereka akan bertemu dalam waktu dekat.

Hyesung merasa ereksi hanya dengan membayangkan ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menawarkan minum lebih seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Hyesung ingin memberi service lebih padanya; hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi jarak usia mereka membuatnya segan. Sungguh, rasanya kulit-kulitnya memanas seolah disentuh oleh pria itu secara langsung.

 _Otakku bisa rusak lama-lama… Bagaimana ini?_

-ricsyung-

Junjin menguap lebar dengan bebas di pagi hari baru. Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya asal, bersin-bersin menjadi kebiasaannya saat baru bangun tidur mengikuti sang ayah. Junjin menghampiri sang ibu yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka, memberinya pelukan.

"Ibu, selamat pagi," tutur Junjin.

Sang ibu hanya tersenyum, membalas pelukan Junjin dengan kecupan kilat di pipi. Ayah yang baru saja bangun langsung duduk di meja makan dan mengambil setumpuk koran yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Tumben ibu buat scramble egg dan french toast. Ini semua makanan kesukaan Pilkyo," ujarnya memperhatikan makanan yang disiapkan selain dua menu tersebut. Sang ibu hanya memberi senyum misterius.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka mendengar kericuhan di luar oleh bawahan ayah. Samar-samar, suara itu makin jelas. "Se-Selamat pagi, tuan muda Pilkyo!"

Junjin menjatuhkan garpunya. Ia melirik ke arah ibu yang hanya duduk manis. "Pilkyo datang? Ini hari Rabu!"

Ayah pun menatap heran ke ibu mereka meminta penjelasan. "Semalam dia menelepon ibu. Katanya mau di sini sampai Minggu."

"Minggu!? Lalu bagaimana dengan apartemennya itu!?" seru Junjin. "Mungkin diurus oleh Minwoo," jawab Ibu dengan santai.

Junjin baru saja akan membalas, tapi ia urungkan. Langsung melanjutkan acara makannya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shin Hyesung datang ke ruang makan dengan muka cemberut. Remaja itu duduk di samping ibu, melahap makanan yang ada. Membiarkan ayah dan kakaknya keheranan melihat sosok anak bungsu itu ada di rumah meski hari biasa.

"Kau tak sekolah hari ini, Pilkyo?" tanya Ayah.

"Hari ini acara festival sekolah sampai Sabtu. Aku tak ikut, makanya pulang," jawab Hyesung cuek.

Junjin terdiam melihat reaksi adiknya. Selera makannya lenyap sudah karena sikap dingin dari adik kesayangannya. Sementara ayah dan ibu melanjutkan makannya, Junjin mengunyah potongan terakhir French toastnya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut festival?"

Hyesung melirik kakaknya. "Aku tidak berminat, toh ada atau tidaknya aku mereka tidak peduli."

Junjin terdiam. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kau harus bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu, Pilkyo. Jangan sibuk di bar dan Minwoo saja. Kau tidak bosan?"

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Terima kasih."

Hyesung meninggalkan mereka, membersihkan piringnya sendiri langsung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Junjin mengejar Hyesung. "Tunggu dulu, kau kenapa sih!?" Tapi Hyesung tak berkutik. Ia menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Pilkyo-ah… Kau kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu? Atau ada orang yang mengusikmu? Dari bar Dongwan biasanya banyak." Hyesung tak membalas. Membuat Junjin gemas, mengguncang tubuh adiknya.

"Ayolah, cerita denganku. Pasti ada sesuatu, 'kan? Hmm?" Melihat adiknya tak bereaksi, ia menambahkan, "Aku takkan pergi dari kamarmu kalau kau tak mau cerita."

Pikiran Hyesung melayang-layang. Dua hari lalu, saat Junghyuk menemuinya di bar tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti menggelitik mengingat sentuhan kulit mereka dulu. Pertemuan singkat itu cukup membuatnya mabuk tak tertahankan karena tubuhnya yang ereksi. Hyesung tak henti-hentinya mengumpat tak jelas di apartemennya karena kesal ia terus memikirkan pria berusia 30 tahun itu. Jarak usia mereka terlalu jauh dan itu membuat Hyesung semakin jengkel.

"…Junjin hyung."

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga. Kupikir kau tidur." Junjin memperhatikan adiknya yang duduk di ranjang dengan tatapan sayu. "Jadi, kau ada masalah apa?"

Hyesung menghela nafas panjang. "Hyung, pernah berpacaran?" Pernyataan tiba-tiba dari Hyesung mengejutkan Junjin. Tapi ekspresinya seolah siap menggoda adiknya. "Apa ini, masalah cinta?"

Hyesung yang paham akan sifat Junjin menggerutu, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. "Sudahlah, kalau hyung mau mempermainkanku aku diam saja."

"A-Ah.. Ya, ya Hyung salah. Hyung salah, aku 'gak akan mempermainkanmu kali ini. Serius deh!" Hyesung melirik Junjin dari balik bantal. "Serius?"

Junjin menganggukkan kepalanya. "Janji." Hyesung kembali duduk manyun. Jeda di antara mereka yang berselang sepuluh detik itu bagaikan satu jam bagi Junjin yang penasaran.

"Jawab dulu, hyung pernah pacaran?"

Pria berambut hitam itu heran, tapi mengiyakan. "Dulu, saat seusiamu aku pertama kali pacaran. Yah, meski beberapa bulan kemudian putus sih."

"Sejauh mana hubungan kalian?"

Kali ini, Junjin menjitak kepala adiknya. "Kenapa memukulku!?" bentak Hyesung. "Kau itu yang kenapa. Aku menyuruhmu cerita masalahmu, bukan tentang cerita cintaku."

"Jawab saja, biar aku punya gambaran bagaimana seharusnya kalau punya pacar!"

Sang kakak mengernyit. "Heizz, aku tak tahu apa masalahmu. Tapi yang namanya pacaran itu yang normal-normal saja. Paling jauh, selain kencan hanya ciuman biasa."

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

"Tidak. Kalaupun aku ingin hal lebih, itu tak mungkin terjadi. Beda ceritanya kalau kami sudah menikah."

Shin Hyesung langsung mendesah panjang. "Kurasa aku yang tidak normal di sini." Ia merebahkan dirinya kembali. "Kau tak mau cerita? Mumpung masih pagi aku bisa menemanimu. Pilkyo-ah? Tak normal itu bagaimana?"

Sejenak, Hyesung berpikir antara mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau tidak. "Aku rasa aku menyukai seseorang."

"Terus? Kan itu normal."

"Dia lebih tua dariku," lanjut Hyesung.

"Itu juga normal."

"Tapi aku berpikir untuk memilikinya, bukan sekedar kekasih."

Junjin diam, mencerna maksud adiknya. "Kau bukan tipe posesif, 'kan? Kenapa tiba-tiba…" Hyesung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Junjin. "Makanya, aku juga tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba begini. Aku tak pernah rasanya terangsang seperti ini."

"Hei-hei… Topik ini tentang apa? Aneh jika aku berpikir kau berniat pacaran karena tertarik saja tidak."

Shin Hyesung menggelut manja pada Junjin. "Kami baru bertemu beberapa kali, tapi rasanya salah jika kami pacaran." Junjin kebingungan. Ia tak paham arah bicara Hyesung. "Pilkyo, serius. Kau jadi aneh, tiba-tiba pulang di hari biasa bahkan sampai menempel padaku. Aku sampai merinding. Masa karena suka seseorang kau sebegitunya berubah?"

"Kalau orang itu sebaya denganku, mungkin aku tak berubah hyung. Masalahnya dia jauh dari jangkauanku. Gila rasanya aku berpikir untuk berhubungan seks dengannya meski baru berkenalan."

Junjin berpikir keras. Apa dia salah dengar? "Pilkyo, kau sadar kau masih 17 tahun kan? 19 tahun itu identitas palsumu. Masa kau berpikir seks sejauh itu?"

"Aku sangat sadar. Makanya aku begini. 20 sebulan lagi, dan 18. Aku rasanya menggila hanya bisa berpikir tentangnya. Kenal saja hanya nama dan usianya. Aku jadi hiperbola jika mengingatnya."

Melihat reaksi Hyesung, Junjin mendesah berat. Ia memeluk balik adiknya. "Aigoo… adikku sudah besar, memang benar gen ibu lebih banyak di dirimu. Makanya kau lebih cepat dewasa dibanding usiamu. Hiperbola itu reaksi hormonmu karena kau tertarik padanya."

Hyesung tetap diam. Dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang tadinya sempat memanas. "Pilkyo-ah, kau masih tak tenang karena memikirkan orang itu?"

Hyesung mengangguk.

"Mumpung kau bolos sekolah, kalau kau menemaniku jalan hari ini, kau mau?" tanya Junjin. Tadinya Junjin tak berharap banyak karena ia tahu adiknya tidak suka. Di luar dugaan, Hyesung menyetujuinya.

"Kau serius? Mungkin kita jalan seharian seperti waktu itu, lho?"

"Aku butuh aktivitas yang bisa mengalihkan pikiranku. Jadi… bolehlah. Sudah lama juga kita tidak menghabiskan waktu berdua."

Sang kakak langsung menyentakkan tubuhnya, memaksa Hyesung berdiri. "Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah! Aku akan mengajakmu jalan, shopping, makan semua yang kau suka sampai kau melupakannya! Tidak baik jika kau tenggelam dalam duniamu."

Biasanya, Hyesung akan menolak. Tapi karena ia terlalu malas, ia mengikuti alur kakaknya.

Dan di sinilah mereka, mengunjungi salon Minwoo sebagai destinasi pertama. Mendapat reaksi aneh dari sang pemilik salon. "Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang sepagi ini?"

Jika Junjin menunjukkan senyumnya, maka Hyesung terlihat gloomy. Sangat-sangat tak bersemangat. "Kenapa dengannya?" Minwoo menunjuk kearah Hyesung meminta penjelasan dari Junjin.

"Biasa, masalah remaja." Minwoo melirik Hyesung dan remaja itu mengucapkan nama Junghyuk lewat bibirnya tanpa suara. Minwoo segera menangkap maksud Hyesung. Ia memanggil salah satu pegawainya untuk membantunya.

Selama proses, mereka nyaris tak mengucapkan apapun kecuali Junjin memulai pembicaraan. Minwoo tak punya kesempatan untuk menanyakan tentang Junghyuk pada Hyesung. Entah mengapa rasanya bahaya jika Junjin tahu tentang Junghyuk, makanya dia diam saja.

Hingga selesai pun, Minwoo tak banyak bicara selain sekolah Hyesung dan tentang taekwondo pada Junjin. "Boleh aku ikut kalian jalan hari ini?" tanya Minwoo.

Hyesung tadinya mau menjawab ya, tapi Junjiin segera menyela dan menjawab tidak. "Hari ini aku mau menghabiskan wwaktu dengan adikku saja. 'Kan kalian sudah sering bersama." Rasanya mengesalkan, tapi ada benarnya ucapan Junjin.

"Baiklah, nanti hubungi aku lagi ya Pilkyo, selamat bersenang-senang~" Minwoo melambai saat mereka keluar dari salon.

"Jadi, kau mau ke mana, Pilkyo?" Hyesung berpikir keras, tapi tak satu pun terpikir olehnya. "Terserah hyung saja."

Hari Rabu itu berlalu dengan sangat lambat bagi Hyesung yang menemani kakaknya. Mereka menghampiri setiap toko yang ada. Entah itu butik, untuk oleh-oleh, toko roti, dan tak terhitung apa saja yang mereka masuki tanpa membeli apapun. Ini kebiasaan buruk Junjin yang membuat Hyesung harus menahan rasa malu dan menguras tenaganya. Kakaknya selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil jika berjalan tanpa tujuan. Tapi hal itu cukup membuatnya melupakan Junghyuk karena sibuk meminta maaf serta menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

Telepon masuk dari sang ibu menyelamatkan kebosanannya. Mereka sedang beristirahat di tempat es krim, menambah kalori dengan makanan manis. "Halo, ibu?"

"Pilkyo-ah, kalian masih lama jalan-jalannya?" tanya ibu.

Hyesung melirik ke arah kakaknya yang masih menyantap es krim. "Mungkin."

"Jangan terlalu malam, ini sudah sore. Sekalian ibu minta tolong belikan bahan makanan di supermarket. Nanti ibu kirimkan daftar belanjaannya. Ya, Pilkyo?"

Hyesung mengiyakan. "Oke, daah Ibu."

"Apa kata Ibu, Pilkyo?"

"Minta tolong belikan bahan makanan. Katanya jangan pulang malam-malam." Hyesung bertopang dagu.

"Eeh… Padahal aku masih mau jalan-jalan." Junjin menggerutu. "Besok saja kita lanjutkan kalau hyung mau. Sekarang kita ke supermarket saja lalu pulang, ya hyung?" bujuk Hyesung.

Junjin tertawa dalam hati. "Kau sudah bosan, ya? Padahal tadinya aku berniat sampai malam." Hyesung cemberut.

Yang lebih tua akhirnya mengiyakan. "Sekalian deh aku beli camilan. Banyak makanan enak di supermarket dekat sini."

Shin Hyesung hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Yah… aku juga untuk di apartemen deh."

-ricsyung-

Mun Junghyuk selalu menarik perhatian orang di mana pun ia berada. Saat ini, ia yang sedang mengenakan pakaian casual pun tak mengurangi daya tariknya. Pria itu tengah berbelanja di supermarket. Dalam hatinya tengah memikirkan makan malam yang ingin ia buat.

Matanya fokus ke rak-rak makanan serta lemari pendingin memilah bahan makanannya. Ketika hendak membayar, matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Mulutnya melengkung, melihat sosok yang beberapa hari ini menyita perhatiannya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau belanja banyak sekali cemilan? Ayo pulang," bujuk Hyesung pada Junjin, menempel pada troli yang mereka pakai.

"Sebentar, Pilkyo. Ada makanan lain yang ingin kucoba."

"Nanti ibu marah kalau kita belanja terlalu banyak," tuntut Hyesung. "Enggak akan," Junjin memastikan. Hyesung menaikkan alisnya. "Mana mungkin tidak, hyung!"

Mun Junghyuk memperhatikan Shin Hyesung yang tengah bersama Junjin. Tanpa ia sadari, langkahnya berirama bersama Hyesung. Ia memperhatikan Hyesung dari jauh, ikut membeli apa yang dibeli Hyesung meski tak membutuhkannya.

"Hyung, ayolaaahh!" rengek Hyesung. Namun Junjin menghiraukan adiknya. Hyesung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia kelewat bosan, hingga akhirnya ia meninggalkan troli itu pada Junjin. "Jaga trolinya." Junjin hanya bergumam, tidak memperhatikan Hyesung yang menuju bagian alat tulis seorang diri.

Mun Junghyuk sekilas memperhatikan Junjin tanpa berpikir. Ia kemudian mengikuti Hyesung ke bagian alat tulis. Di sana, Hyesung mencoba berbagai jenis pena, membeli isi pensil mekanik, buku tulis kosong dan spidol warna.

Hyesung tidak melihat Junghyuk berada di rak belakangnya. Ia beralih ke bagian minuman, mengambil minuman penambah energi. Junghyuk tersenyum simpul melihat ekspresi Hyesung yang beragam serta di luar ekspetasinya. Ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat dari sosoknya maupun orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sementara Junghyuk berdiam di tempat, remaja itu kembali menemui kakaknya yang siap ke kasir. Dalam hatinya, ia bertanya-tanya:

"Siapa yang bersama Hyesung?"

"Kenapa kau beli banyak sekali spidol? Dan bukannya kau baru beli buku tulis?" tanya Junjin. "Iseng. Siapa tahu aku butuh di sekolah."

Jawaban Hyesung diberi tanggapan reflex dari Junjin, jitakan di kepala. "Jangan boros. Kalau tidak tahu kapan mau pakai jangan beli!"

Hyesung menjelit, memukul balik kakaknya karena kesal. "Hyung juga begitu! Makanan yang dibeli juga tidak dimakan, bahkan sampai kadaluarsa! Apartemenku jadi gudang makanan!"

"Astaga Pilkyo, setidaknya aku memakan sebagian dari semua itu!" balas Junjin. "Lalu, hyung tidak sayang dengan makanan yang terbuang itu? Berapa kali sudah aku melihat hyung membuang makanan dalam jumlah besar hanya karena jamuran, hah?!" bentak Hyesung.

Perdebatan kakak-adik yang disaksikan oleh banyak orang itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Mun Junghyuk. Meski tak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan, melihat wajah Hyesung cukup membuatnya senang.

Hyesung sejenak melupakan tentang Junghyuk selama ia jalan bersama kakaknya dan ia memeluk erat Junjin setibanya di rumah. "Pilkyo, kenapa memelukku, adik manisku?" tanya Junjin membalas pelukan Hyesung. "….terima kasih, sudah membuatku lupa tentang dia. Meski belum lama, rasanya seolah sudah sebulan dadaku sesak karena beban."

Junjin terkekeh. "Iya, jangan stress seperti itu. Santai saja, oke? Beritahu aku saja kalau kau tak bisa menanganinya sendiri." Ia merengkuh adiknya erat.

Meski Hyesung tak yakin, ia tersenyum mengetahui kakaknya ada di pihaknya dan mendukung apapun yang terjadi.

-ricsyung-

Selama tinggal di rumahnya, Shin Hyesung rutin latihan taekwondo setiap sore. Tubuhnya lebih sering terluka karena kerasnya latihan. Punggung dan kakinya yang memar sangat menyiksanya, tapi ia merasa itu tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Mun Junghyuk yang menyiksanya secara mental. Sesaat jika fokus pada kegiatannya, Hyesung melupakan sekelilingnya yang menjadi hal positif untuk tinggal di rumahnya sendiri.

Kedua orang tua Hyesung tidak ikut campur dalam urusan hidupnya, namun mereka tahu bahwa anaknya sedang punya masalah sementara Junjin, sebagai kakaknya ia bisa telepati batin. Ia tahu adiknya pulang karena punya tekanan yang tak bisa diceritakan dan berniat melupakannya sejenak sekaligus mencari solusi.

Selama beberapa hari itu pula, Hyesung menjalani hari-harinya sebagai siswa seperti biasa, tidak ada interaksi dengan teman sekelasnya kecuali tugas kelompok. Sebagian besar ia habiskan waktunya dengan belajar, latihan bela diri dan bersama Minwoo selain Junjin. Ia tak berniat terlalu terlibat dalam dunia hitam ayahnya, tapi sesekali membantu pekerjaan ayahnya meski illegal.

Satu hari di sekolah sangat menyiksa, namun hari itu Hyesung harus pulang malam karena tugas dan piket. Ditambah lagi, ia terganggu oleh Andy, murid pindahan yang baru datang dua hari lalu. Shin Hyesung tahu jelas teman-temannya menganggapnya tidak ada atau invisible, namun murid pindahan yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu selalu menempel yang membuatnya semakin jengkel.

"Pilkyo-ah, kenapa kau tidak bicara dengan teman-teman sekelas?", tanya Andy saat ia buat tugas bersama Hyesung. Remaja itu tak membalas, tak mengacuhkan Andy sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengecat rambut? Kan sekolah melarang."

Hyesung masih menahan diri meski mulai kesal.

"Pilkyo-ah, teman-teman sekolah lainnya bilang untuk jangan dekat-dekat denganmu. Kenapa? Pilkyo, jangan diam saja. Aku bosan~" Andy merujuk pada Hyesung yang sudah menghela nafas berat.

Hyesung yang marah menatap datar murid pindahan itu. "Kau seharusnya mendengarkan peringatan mereka dam kumohon jangan ikut campur dalam urusan pribadiku."

Andy awalnya kaget. Tindakan Hyesung yang seolah mengusirnya secara halus membuatnya merinding, tapi bukan Andy namanya kalau tidak bisa membujuk meski agak memaksa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo jadi teman baik. Kalau kita akrab, aku bisa menghiraukan teman-teman lain dan menjaddi tameng untukmu."

Jawaban itu tentu tak masuk akal bagi Hyesung yang tak pernah bersosialisasi dengan baik. Ia menaikkan alisnya heran dengan bibir agak terbuka, tanda tidak percaya. "Sia-sia kau melakukannya demiku. Bisa saja mereka malah membullimu juga."

Andy hanya tersenyum lebar. "itu artinya kau tidak menolak, 'kan? Baik sekali kau menjelaskan padaku. Astaga, aku semakin ingin dekat denganmu. Wajahmu bahkan cantik sekali, tutur Andy polos.

Kata "wajah cantik" adalah hal tabu bagi Hyesung yang sudah muak mendengarnya sejak kecil dan di mana pun ia berada. Menyipitkan matanya, Hyesung merapikan buku pelajaran dan alat tulisnya. Berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku pulang duluan, kau selesaikan tugasnya."

Andy kebingungan, berusaha menahan Hyesung dengan menarik lengan remaja itu. "Tunggu dulu! Tugas kita belum—" Hyesung melepaskan tangan Andy yang menahannya. "Dengar, aku tak berniat berinteraksi dengan siapapun karena kalian itu sama saja. Aku pulang, dan jangan panggil aku dengan sok akrab."

Murid pindahan itu terdiam. Ia memperhatikan sosok Hyesung yang menjauh dan menghilang setelah beberapa saat. Melihat tingkah Hyesung yang self-centered cukup membuatnya kaget. "Yah, padahal aku mau dekat dengannya."

-ricsyung-

Di rumah, Shin Hyesung langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dan tidur tanpa makan malam. Seusai mandi tadi, Junjin menawarkan untuk jajan keluar namun Hyesung terlalu malas dan kesal untuk itu. Dengan cuek ia menolak ajakan sang kakak. Ia juga melewatkan sesi latihan hari itu.

Junjin diam-diam memasuki kamar Hyesung setelah remaja itu terlelap. Dengkuran halus sang adik di balik selimutnya membuat Junjin tersenyum hangat. Kamar yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur itu terkesan tak tersentuh sama sekali mengingat letak barangnya tak pernah berubah selama bertahun-tahun. Junjin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyesung, mengelus kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Junjin berniat tidur bersama Hyesung. Ia membawa bantal dari kamarnya dan tidur di lantai yang beralaskan karpet di samping ranjang. Baru saja ia menutup mata, suara dering dari ponsel Hyesung yang sedang dicharge mengusik rasa ingin tahunnya. Ia kembali bangun dan melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel, melihat siapa yang menelepon sang adik tengah malam begini.

Pikiran Junjin langsung menajam dan semakin peka saat melihat nama "Mun Junghyuk" di sana.

.

.

Tbc

Makasih yang udah review, iya itu bakal dijadikan ide untuk episode di ff ini ;) hehee

Maaf ricsyung moment belum ada di chap ini. Dijamin kedepannya akan banyaak. xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Ricsyung-SHINHWA

Chapter 3

minamintsoo

.

.

Kamar tidur Hyesung yang semula hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur kini diterangi juga oleh layar ponsel Hyesung yang hidup serta berdering. Mun Junghyuk meneleponnya lewat tengah malam. Tanpa pemberitahuan. Jung Junjin, sang kakak mengernyit heran.

Junjin refleks mengangkat telepon. Ia punya rasa ingin tahu yang sangat besar jika menyangkut kehidupan pribadi adiknya.

"Halo?"

Sesaat, tak ada balasan dari penelepon.

"Halo?" tanya Junjin sekali lagi.

["…bukankah ini nomor telepon Shin Hyesung?"] balasnya. Junjin menaikkan alisnya kaget. "Ya, siapa ini?" Junjin cukup terkejut mengetahui orang yang sedang menelepon hafal suara adiknya.

["Maaf, tapi aku sedang bicara dengan siapa dan di mana Hyesung-ssi?"] tanyanya. Suara berat itu terdengar heran meski intonasinya tetap tenang.

Ketika adiknya dipanggil "Shin Hyesung", Junjin sadar orang ini mengenal adiknya dengan identitas palsunya. Pemikirannya langsung tertuju pada bar di mana Hyesung bekerja. Dan ia merasa tak perlu memberitahu apapun.

"Hyesung sedang tidak ada, dengan siapa ini dan ada keperluan apa menelepon malam-malam?" Sisi protektif Junjin muncul apabila orang yang tak dikenalnya berusaha mendekati Hyesung meski hanya sepihak—menurutnya. Terdengar helaan berat sebelum ia menjawab, ["Aku Mun Junghyuk, tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin." ]

Junjin tidak tahu jika ada sosok bernama Mun Junghyuk di sekitar Hyesung. Ia meragukan kebenarannya. "Apa Hyesung benar-benar mengenalmu?" pertanyaan ambigu itu tentu memberi tanda tanya besar bagi Junghyuk.

["Ya, dia mengenalku. Lalu, aku sedang bicara dengan siapa?"] Junghyuk merasa tidak sabaran. Dia ingin bicara lebih, namun suara putus terdengar menandakan teleponnya dimatikan.

Rasa kesal terbersit di benak Junghyuk karena dimatikan secara sepihak ditambah lagi ia tidak tahu siapa orang yang menjawab teleponnya tadi. Junjin tidak memperdulikannya setelah menutup telepon itu. Ia kembali tidur, menunggu pagi hari tiba.

-ricsyung-

Mun Junghyuk berakhir terjaga sepanjang malam. Ia berkutat di depan laptop dengan pekerjaannya. Pria itu hanya mengenakan T-shirt v-neck abu-abu dan celana pendek kasual. Mengerjakannya di ruang tengah tentu berhasil membuatnya fokus, melupakan tentang teleponnya tadi.

Ia bertopang dagu dengan satu kaki ditumpukan ke atas kaki satunya. Menguap karena mengantuk, namun pandangannya tak lepas dari layar monitor. Rasa bosan mulai menggerogotinya. Pria mapan itu mengacuhkan panggilan masuk yang terus berdering sejak beberapa menit lalu. Bekerja tentu membuatnya melupakan waktu. Jam enam pagi, pria itu merenggangkan tubuhnya. Junghyuk beranjak dari sana untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Ketika memasak menjadi salah satu hobinya, ia mulai membuat beragam jenis makanan. Rasa jenuh dari begadang cukup membuatnya merasa lelah dua kali lipat yang berakhir menyiapkan sarapan hanya seporsi nasi goring dan kopi hitam.

Dirinya bergegas mandi dan berpakaian formal untuk ke kantor. Junghyuk mendapat SMS bahwa sopirnya sudah menunggu di parkiran kompleks apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Pria itu duduk bersandar di kursi bagian belakang setelah sopirnya membukakan pintu. Desahan berat tak terhindarkan ketika ia kembali teringat semalam ia gagal menghubungi Hyesung.

Mun Junghyuk sadar ia tidak dalam posisi yang bisa dianggap dekat maupun mengharapkan orang itu selalu ada setiap kali ia butuhkan. Shin Hyesung, orang itu berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan dirinya di saat ia berada di bar tempat Hyesung bekerja. Melihat sosok itu bekerja tentu berbeda ketika mereka bertemu karena kecerobohan masing-masing.

"Ada masalah, tuan Junghyuk?" tanya Yoon, sopir Junghyuk.

Pria berusia 30 itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Sekilas ia tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Sesampainya di dalam gedung, ia menyapa rekan-rekan kerjanya. Junghyuk memasuki lift dan memencet tombol 8, lantai tempat kerjanya. Ia disambut oleh sekretarisnya saat memasuki ruangannya dan duduk di kursi.

Yein, sekretaris Junghyuk segera melaporkan panggilan masuk dan pekerjaannya hari itu. Melihat jadwal kosong dari jam dua siang sampai jam 5, waktu pulangnya, terlintas ide yang menurutnya agak gila, melewati batas dirinya namun membuatnya tersenyum nakal.

"Yein, tahan semua pekerjaanku lewat dari jam 2 kalau ada yang bertemu dan sebagainya. Aku pulang lebih awal," perintah Junghyuk lewat interkom. "Oh, ya. Tolong kopi seperti biasa.

-ricsyung-

Tepat pukul 2 siang, Mun Junghyuk berencana makan siang di luar. Biasanya, ia akan memesan makanan dan menyantapnya di ruang kerjanya. Kali ini, ia berusaha menghubungi kembali Shin Hyesung. Nada dering lewat tiga kali, tak ada jawaban Mun Junghyuk siap untuk kecewa lagi, tapi pada nada dering kelima, Hyesung menjawabnya.

Perasaan senang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum lebar saat mendengar suara lembut Hyesung. "Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku." Hyesung mengernyit. ["Apa sebelumnya kau meneleponku?"]

Junghyuk terkekeh. "Ya, semalam. Tapi orang lain yang menjawab. Dia bilang kau sedang tidak ada." Pikiran Hyesung tertuju pada kakaknya yang pegang kendali atas hubungan sosialnya.[ "Sepertinya itu kakakku."]

"Oh, kau punya kakak? Pantas saja…" Hyesung hanya bergumam dan tak menjawab apapun ketika Junghyuk bertanya lebih lanjut tentang kakaknya.

"Hyesung-ah, kau sedang sibuk?", Junghyuk kini mengubah topik pembicaraan.

["Sedikit, ada apa?"] Hyesung yang saat itu masih di sekolah terkejut mendapati pria itu meneleponnya di jam kosong.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Hyesung menggeleng, tapi dia baru sadar kalau Junghyuk tidak bisa melihatnya.["Belum,"] jawab remaja itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Seperti waktu itu."

Ajakan dari Junghyuk sempat menimbulkan getaran dalam hati Hyesung karena senang. Namun, karena tidak melihat secara langsung, pria yang selama ini mengisi pikirannya dan membuatnya kacau tidak berhasil mengganggu mentalnya. Hyesung tetaplah Hyesung yang keras kepala seperti batu menyangkut orang asing.

["Maaf, tapi apa kita sedekat itu untuk bertemu tiba-tiba dan makan bersama?"] Jawaban Hyesung mengejutkan Junghyuk. Pria itu tak menyangka respon dari Hyesung akan sedatar itu.

"Bukankah kita teman?" Junghyuk berusaha mengikuti alur Hyesung. ["Teman? Kupikir kita hanya sebatas saling mengenal, Mun Junghyuk-ssi,"] tukas Hyesung.

Selama ini, Junghyuk berpikir ia selalu berhasil menarik perhatian siapapun dan belum ada seorang pun yang pernah menolak tawarannya apapun itu. Junghyuk berpikir Hyesung akan bertindak sama, hal ini di luar ekspetasinya yang membuatnya tertantang. Ada perasaan membara untuk menaklukkan siapapun dan kini targetnya Shin Hyesung.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kita jadi teman dengan bertemu sekali lagi," bujuk Junghyuk. Hal ini pun sudah melanggar beberapa aturan yang ia buat sendiri mengenai hubungan dengan orang lain. Junghyuk tak bisa melepaskan kesempatannya.

"…"

"Halo? Shin Hyesung?"

["Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus menjadi temanmu."]

Junghyuk terdiam. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka Shiin Hyesung tidak langsung menerima ajakannya. Setelah berpikir sejenak dan menarik nafas panjang, ia berkata, "Kupikir tak ada salahnya kita berteman apalagi kita berkenalan tanpa sengaja. Mungkin kita bisa jadi teman baik."

Sesaat tak ada respon sehingga Junghyuk harus menyebut nama Hyesung beberapa kali. Remaja itu menjawab setelah beberapa menit. ["Aku tidak bisa keluar saat ini."]

Muncul rasa kesal karena Hyesung mengulur waktu padanya yang selama ini tak pernah terjadi. Biasanya, dia yang akan mengulur waktu. "Kau bisa kapan? Jam lima?"

["Jam 6 sore, dan aku yang akan memilih tempat."]

Sejujurnya, Junghyuk tidak sabaran. Ia ingin langsung menemui remaja itu, tapi mengingat manner dan harga dirinya Junghyuk menahan nafsunya. "Oke, katakan di mana aku bisa menjemputmu."

Hyesung menaikkan alisnya. ["Kurasa tidak perlu. Aku akan memberimu pesan alamat restorannya. Sampai jumpa, Junghyuk-ssi."]

"Ya, sampai jumpa jam 6."

Percakapan itu meninggalkan kesan aneh dalam diri Junghyuk. Sesuatu yang mengganjal namun familiar.

-ricsyung-

Shin Hyesung masih di sekolah saat Junghyuk meneleponnya. Kali ini ia berhasil mengontrol emosinya. Berpikir keras untuk memilih restoran nanti malam, remaja itu berakhir memilih tempat makan yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Tempat steak yang baru di buka. Menurutnya mencoba tempat makan baru bersama Junghyuk tidaklah buruk.

Hyesung mendapat balasan 'OK' dari Junghyuk setelah memberi pesan alamat restoran tersebut.

"Kau mau makan bersama pria itu lagi?" Minwoo nyaris memekik saat Hyesung mampir ke salonnya dan bercerita. "Kenapa dia mengajakmu makan?" Hyesung menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu pasti alasan pria itu kembali menghubungimu.

"Heol." Pandangan tak percaya dari Minwoo semakin membuat Hyesung merasa kecil. "Apa aku salah menerima ajakannya?"

"Tidak, jika dia punya niat yang jelas."

"Maksudmu?"

"Selama dia bukan laki-laki brengsek yang selalu menggodamu dan sok baik seperti para preman tak jelas itu."

Hyesung mengerti maksud Minwoo. Ia memberi seulas senyum. "Instingku yakin dia bukan laki-laki hidung belang." Minwoo menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Good luck." Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Ya, aku pergi dulu."

Di sana, Mun Junghyuk sudah menunggu di meja sebelah jendela besar untuk 2 orang. Ia tengah membaca menu yang disiapkan para pelayan. Hyesung duduk di hadapan pria yang masih mengenakan jasnya itu. "Lama menunggu, Junghyuk-ssi?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum misterius. "Menurutmu?"

Hyesung tidak suka ditanya balik. Ia bersikap tak acuh meski sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar tak karuan terpesona oleh senyuman Junghyuk.

"Oke, karena kau yang memilih tempat ini, menu apa yang kau rekomendasinya?"

Remaja itu mengidikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga pertama kali ke sini. Tempat ini baru buka seminggu lalu."

Mun Junghyuk mengerjabkan matanya. "Sungguh?" Hyesung mengangguk. "Aku penasaran, jadi kupikir mengajakmu ke sini tak masalah."

Melihat reaksi remaja itu, Junghyuk mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Pelayan itu menyiapkan notes dan pena manakala mereka siap memesan. "Bisa beritahu menu apa yang recommended dari steaknya?" Hyesung sontak menatap pelayan itu yang kemudian menjelaskan detil menu favorit mereka.

Setelah beberapa penjelasan, mereka berakhir memesan steak salmon dan sirloin dengan kematangan medium rare.

"Hyesung-ssi, kau sering makan steak di tempat lain?" Remaja itu menggeleng. Hanya berbicara seperlunya. "Dulu aku sering dibuatkan steak, tapi sekarang tidak."

"Junghyuk-ssi, apa pekerjaanmu?" Hyesung diam-diam tegang saat menanyakannya. Pria itu terlalu santai saat berbicara dengannya. Hyesung ingin tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan pria itu saat ia bertanya.

Di luar dugaan, pria mapan itu menjawab dengan enteng. "Aku pengacara, Hyesung-ssi. Khusus menangani warisan."

Mulut Hyesung menganga. Pengacara? Itu pekerjaan yang sangat ia pahami dan keluarganya punya pengacara tersendiri, termasuk untuk dirinya sendiri. Juga tipe pekerjaan yang ia hindari.

Junghyuk mengibaskan tangannya di depan Hyesung. "Kau melamun?" Remaja itu hanya mengerjabkan matanya. "Eh?"

"Omong-omong, kau tidak terpaksa menerima ajakanku, kan?" Pria itu mencondonngkan tubuhnya. Menatap intens mata bulat Hyesung. Remaja itu terkejut, reflex memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku terpaksa?"

Junghyuk mengusap tengkuknya. "Karena kelihatannya kau tidak berminat untuk menemuiku lagi."

Shin Hyesung tentu bergeming. Bohong jika ia tidak ingin bertemu lagi. Ia hanya berusaha menahan nafsu untuk tidak menyerang pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya ini. Wajahnya terasa memanas.

"Umm… bukan begitu. Aku canggung kalau bersama orang yang baru kukenal."

"Sungguh?"

Ketika Hyesung mengangguk, Junghyuk tersenyum hangat. "Kalau begitu, aku harus sering-sering menghubungimu agar kau tidak canggung lagi."

Perkataan itu terdengar jujur dan serius. Namun senyum Junghyuk memberi efek berbeda pada Hyesung. Ia memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak nyaman. "Kita bisa menjadi teman, kan Hyesung-ssi?"

Nada memohon dari Junghyuk membuat Hyesung semakin tidak nyaman. "Apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan Hyesung saja?" _Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa pria itu terus berbicara? Tak ada satu kata pun yang terlintas dipikiranku saat ini._

Saat steak itu datang bersama smoothies yang mereka pesan, Hyesung langsung menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Buru-buru remaja itu menarik steak salmon miliknya dan memotong steak itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil, memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Junghyuk tertawa geli, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan melihat tingkah Hyesung.

"Apa kau sangat lapar dari tadi? Makanya kau tidak merespon sama sekali apa yang kukatakan?" Telinga Hyesung memerah karena malu. Memang ia lapar, tapi bukan itu alasan ia mengacuhkannya. Hyesung hanya mengangguk untuk menutupi rasa canggungnya.

Ia menyeruput smoothies yang dipesan, melirik ke arah steak sirloin yang dipesan Junghyuk. Pria berambut hitam itu memotong dagingnya, meletakkan sepotong daging sirloin itu di piring steak Hyesung.

Rema bersurai kecoklatan itu menatap heran, meminta penjelasan. "Cicip saja, siapa tahu kau juga suka," kata Junghyuk.

Hyesung mengangguk kaku. Canggung rasanya makan berdua di restoran. Seharusnya Hyesung meminta Minwoo menemaninya. Minwoo bisa membantunya mencairkan suasana. Perbedaan usia mereka yang besar membuat keduanya tidak punya topic pembicaraan yang benar-benar cocok dan bisa ddiceritakan panjang-lebar.

Berakhir dengan makan dalam diam, akhirnya Junghyuk memecah keheningan. "Hyesung-ah… aku boleh memanggilmu seperti itu kan?"

Hyesung yang saat itu tengah meminum smoothiesnya hampir tersedak kaget. Ia bergumam untuk menjawab.

"Besok hari Minggu, apa kau ada waktu luang?"

Remaja itu membulatkan matanya yang terlihat polos. "Kenapa?"

Mun Junghyuk mendesah panjang. "Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi kurasa saat ini belum tepat. Jadi, apa kau ada waktu besok?"

Shin Hyesung berpikir keras. Ia ada latihan taekwondo seperti biasa. Jika ia bolos, maka ia harus menyiapkan alasan dan siap dengan konsekuensi yang akan diberikan ayahnya nanti. Konflik batin antara nafsunya dengan keselamatannya berakhir membuat kepalanya memanas.

Ia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama pria yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Di sisi lain, ia takut akan hukuman dari ayahnya karena sejatinya hari Minggu memang jadwalnya latihan khusus.

"Bagaimana Hyesung? Apa kau tidak bisa?"

Suara lembut pria itu memang menghipnotisnya. Hyesung merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin kencang. Ia merasa dirinya akan galau dan kecewa jika ia melewatkan kesempatan ini.

"Aku bisa. Kita mau melakukan apa memangnya?"

Dan Hyesung membiarkan egonya bekerja. Egois sesekali tidak apa kan? Pria itu tersenyum lembut menanggapi Hyesung.

"Besok kukabari lagi. Yang penting, aku mengajakmu besok tidak mengganggu aktivitasmu." Mungkin Junjin akan menentang ini dan Minwoo akan menertawainya karena ia bersikap berbeda dari yang biasanya. Hyesung tidak terlalu kaku dan tidak ketus jika berhubungan dengan Mun Junghyuk.

 _Tuhan, apa ini rasanya jatuh cinta? Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika aku dihukum ayahku nanti…_

.

.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Simply Loving You From Seoul

RICSYUNG-shinhwa

Chapter 4

.

.

Minamintsoo

.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Jung Pilkyo!?"

Teriakkan Lee Minwoo memenuhi seluruh penjuru rumahnya. Shin Hyesung menutup kedua telinganya dengan raut wajah kesal. Remaja itu sudah mengira-ngira reaksi yang akan diberikan Minwoo saat menceritakan peristiwa di restoran tadi. Tetap saja, suara Minwoo mengalahkan perkiraannya.

"Kenapa kau harus teriak, Minwoo?" Hyesung tiduran di kasur, bersikap cuek.

Minwoo yang terpaut enam tahun lebih tua dari Hyesung memukul lengan remaja itu. "Justru kau yang bermasalah! Besok kau harus ada di rumah untuk latihan bela diri dengan Ayahmu, bocah!"

Hyesung meringis memegangi lengannya yang sakit. "Dan bisakah kau berhenti memukulku? Itu masalahku, kenapa kau yang heboh?"

"Ayahmu akan membunuhmu kalau bolos di akhir pekan! Kau seperti tidak mengerti sifat Ayahmu sendiri, bocah! Dan panggil aku hyung! Aku lebih tua darimu, Jung Pilkyo!" Minwoo kembali memukul lengan Hyesung bertubi-tubi. Hyesung refleks melindungi dirinya dan balik memukul Minwoo.

Remaja itu sangat paham akan sifat keras Ayahnya. Semua orang takut pada orang tua itu karena punya kuasa dan kekuatan. Hyesung menghela nafas panjang. "Cukup, Minwoo. Aku tahu aku salah…"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau membiarkan pria asing itu mengendalikanmu?"

Hyesung menaikkan alisnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Minwoo. "Mengendalikanku?"

Giliran Minwoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Ke mana Jung Pilkyo yang keras kepala dan tidak peduli pada manusia ini… Astaga, apa yang sudah dilakukan Mun Junghyuk sialan itu pada adikku." Minwoo mengeluh sambil memeluk boneka jerapah besar milik Hyesung.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengomeliku, kenapa kau datang ke apartemenku malam-malam, sih?" Hyesung menarik boneka jerapah itu ke pangkuannya. Mendelik tajam.

"Menginap. Selama beberapa hari."

Shin Hyesung menaikkan bibirnya canggung. "Kurasa itu bukan tujuan utamamu."

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin main, Pilkyo. Tapi saat kau bilang besok akan menemui pria asing itu lagi, mau tidak mau aku khawatir."

Remaja bersurai kecoklatan itu menghantam Minwoo dengan boneka jerapah besar di pangkuannya. "Apa pedulimu, sih!? Kan aku hanya penasaran padanya!"

"Kau bilang kau bergairah saat bersamanya! Itu sudah menyimpang dari 'penasaran' belaka! Dasar bocah puber!"Minwoo balik menghantam remaja itu dengan boneka yang sama.

"Aku sudah 17 tahun!"

"Ya! Kau remaja labil yang bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya! Berkat hormonmu!"

"Lee Minwoo…!"

"Aku benar, kan? Ini kali pertamamu menyukai seseorang. Sampai mengatainya 'dewa seks' hanya karena fisiknya. Bagaimana dengan sifatnya? Dasar remaja telat puber."

"HEI! Berhenti mengejekku, dasar pendek!"

"Berhenti juga mengataiku pendek!"

Shin Hyesung mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Ia capek beradu mulut dengan Minwoo karena pasti tidak ada habis-habisnya. "Malam ini kau tidur di sofa saja," ujar Hyesung menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Lee Minwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Hei, Pilkyo."

"Hmm…"

"Aku serius. Sekalipun kalian akhirnya dekat, suatu saat dia akan tahu identitas aslimu. Ini berbahaya."

Shin Hyesung tidak membalas. Ia sangat mengerti maksud dari sahabat karibnya itu. Serta resikonya.

Keesokkan paginya, Shin Hyesung bangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Ia mengacuhkannya dan melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. Hal yang membedakan rutinitas paginya di hari Minggu itu ketika ia melihat Minwoo masih tidur pulas di sofa bed ruang tengah.

"Dia benar-benar tidur di sofa…" gumam Hyesung.

Melirik jam di dinding, Hyesung berniat membangunkan yang lebih tua dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya. Tidak berhasil, remaja itu bersikap iseng dengan membisikkan kata-kata di telinga Minwoo. Sosok yang tertidur di sofa itu melonjak kaget dan nyaris jatuh dari sofa.

"Bangun, hyung. Ayo cari sarapan."

Lee Minwoo mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. "Aku salah dengar atau apa? Kau memanggilku hyung?"

Remaja itu tidak langsung membalas. "Sarapan…"

Lee Minwoo masih terdiam sesaat. "Hah. Aku ingin lihat seperti apa Mun Junghyuk itu. Dia jadi spesial karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Pilkyo."

"Pilkyo, kita makan dimsum yuk! Aku traktir!" Hyesung yang heran akan tindakan tak biasa dari Minwoo menjauh. "Traktir…?"

"Kenapa takut-takut begitu? Ayo siap-siap!"

Sesudah sarapan, keduanya mengunjungi toko buku yang tidak jauh dari restoran. Minwoo ingin mencari majalah fashion baru untuk salonnya sekaligus mencari buku yang mungkin bisa dijadikan langganan. Hyesung seperti biasa merasa kalah karena pasti ada sesuatu jika Minwoo dengan mudah mentraktirnya sebagimana mereka selalu membagi dua bill makanan.

Untung saja hanya menemani ke toko buku. Jika ke mall, ia takkan sanggup. Hyesung ikut melihat-lihat deretan komik dan majalah. Lee Minwoo sudah sibuk mengurusi majalah untuk langganannya di customer service.

"Shin Hyesung?"

Remaja itu menoleh ke arah suara asing yang memanggilnya. Matanya membesar tat kala pria itu tengah memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang sama terkejutnya.

"Junghyuk-ssi?" Hyesung yang terkejut refleks mundur beberapa langkah. Pria itu tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau kaget selalu seperti itu, ya? Untung kita ketemuan di sini." Hyesung memperhatikan beberapa buku yang dipegang pria itu. Semuanya buku yang berhubungan dengan hukum. Tanpa sadar, ia menelan ludahnya tegang.

"Aku baru akan menghubungimu setelah membeli buku. Kau sendirian?"

Ah… Suara pria itu memang beda jika Hyesung yang mendengarnya. Ia menjadi merasa lemah. "Aku… dengan temanku."

"Oh, di mana temanmu itu?" Senyum tipis dari Junghyuk selalu berhasil menghipnotis Hyesung. "Ah… dia—"

"Pilkyo, ayo bayar!" Minwoo menghampiri Hyesung dari belakang Junghyuk, mengejutkan keduanya. "Kau sudah kan? Aku tingga bayar nih," Minwoo yang tidak sadar akan kehadiran Junghyuk menarik Hyesung. "Ah, Minwoo—Tunggu sebentar."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

"Ini Mun Junghyuk yang aku bilang." Jari telunjuk Hyesung menunjuk pria berkepala tiga itu yang tengah menatap mereka heran.

Lee Minwoo melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Hyesung. Ia melihat pria tinggi berambut hitam dengan mata kecoklatan, berpakaian kasual dengan sweater dan celana panjang tengah memegang beberapa buku hukum.

"Kau serius? Dia orangnya?" Minwoo menatap heran Hyesung sambil menunjuk. Shin Hyesung menghela nafas sambil mengangguk yakin. "Kau bilang ingin bertemu dengannya kan?"

"Memang, tapi kau tidak memanggilnya ke sini kan?"

Hyesung mengangguk.

"Hanya kebetulan?" Remaja itu mengangguk lagi.

Junghyuk merasa risih ketika Minwoo terus memandangnya seolah ia orang yang mencurigakan. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Minwoo untuk mencegah kesalahpahaman. "Halo, aku Mun Junghyuk."

Minwoo menerima uluran itu untuk menjabat tangan sang pengacara. "Aku Lee Minwoo, sahabatnya. Hyesung sering cerita tentangmu, tak kusangka kita bertemu di sini."

Remaja itu refleks memukul punggung Minwoo, membuat yang lebih tua itu meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa memukulku, sih?" Minwoo memperhatikan wajah Hyesung yang merona. Jarang-jarang melihat remaja itu salah tingkah, Minwoo berniat menjahili sahabat karibnya.

"Junghyuk-ssi, kata Hyesung kamu mau mengajaknya ketemuan hari ini?" tanya Minwoo.

Hyesung kaget bukan main. Minnwoo terlalu blak-blakkan membuatnya kalang kabut. "Memang, tapi mumpung sudah kebetulan bertemu, kupikir langsung saja." Dan pria itu menjawab dengan santai.

"Aku boleh ikut?"

Hyesung berniat membentak Minwoo yang seenaknya karena ia tahu pasti melakukannya demi menginterogasi sang pengacara. Ia agak berharap Junghyuk menolaknya. Di luar dugaan, Junghyuk membalas, "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

Shin Hyesung menganga lebar. Ia merasa dikalahkan oleh Minwoo yang memasang ekspresi kemenangan karena diizinkan untuk ikut. Berawal dari keisengannya.

Sempat terpikir di otak Hyesung dan Minwoo bahwa Junghyuk mengajaknya bertemu untuk memberitahu sesuatu yang penting. Namun, di luar dugaan pria itu dengan mudah mengizinkan Minwoo ikut bersama mereka karena pria itu mengajak Hyesung hanya sekedar meminta saran. Ya, saran tentang hal-hal berbau alkohol karena Junghyuk mengira Hyesung seseorang yang expert di bidang tersebut karena bekerja di bar.

Lee Minwoo tentu tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam diam karena baginya ternyata hanya hal sepele. Makanya ia dibiarkan ikut. Pengacara itu dengan santainya mengajak Hyesung di mana minuman alkohol dijual. Dimulai dari sekedar bir biasa sampai wine mewah yang amat mahal.

Remaja itu takkan merasa tersinggung apabila Minwoo tak mengejeknya tadi. Kini dengan setengah hati ia menjelaskan tentang minuman beralkohol pada pria itu, melebihi sang karyawan karena Junghyuk berniat mengetahui bagaimana pandangan seorang bartender terhadap minuman beralkohol yang dipilihnya. Ia sempat bertanya mengapa Junghyuk memilihnya untuk memilah minuman alkohol yang mungkin cocok sebagai hadiah untuk orang yang suka minum.

Dengam gamblangnya, pengacara itu menjelaskan bahwa ia sengaja karena Hyesung orang yang paling dikenalnya yang dekat dengan minuman alkohol. Menurutnya. Jika saja Minwoo tidak menyindirnya, maka hati Hyesung sudah kelewat bahagia karena dipilih dari sekian banyak orang yang dikenalnya.

Junghyuk kemudian bercerita tentang perilaku dan kebiasaan minum orang yang dimaksudkan. Ia berniat memberi hadiah minuman alkohol karena sebagai klien, orang itu cukup banyak membantunya memberi reputasi yang amat baik di mata atasannya.

Shin Hyesung mulai paham mengapa ia diajak untuk ini. Memilih minuman alkohol terbaik untuk sang klien dengan budget pas-pasan. Junghyuk dekat dengannya sejak mereka saling bercerita di bar. Pengacara itu tahu Hyesung bertemu dengan banyak orang dari berbagai jenis profesi dan bermacam-macam sifat dibanding dirinya sendiri yang fokus pada masalah para klien.

Dengan embusan nafas berat nan panjang, Hyesung membantu Junghyuk meski ia tahu Lee Minwoo tengah menertawakannya. Minwoo mungkin menganggap ini sepele karena ia tidak mengerti apapun, namun bagi Junghyuk yang harus memberi yang terbaik bagi klien itu adalah masalah besar. Reputasinya sebagai pengacara mapan dalam hati klien itu ada pada hadiah ini.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk memberi hadiah pada klien itu? Bukannya setelah tugas selesai kau hanya mengawasi dan turun tangan saat ada masalah?"

Junghyuk mengernyitkan keningnya ketika menjawab, "Selain meningkatkan reputasiku, ia juga banyak memberi saran dan cerita kehidupannya. Itu sangat membantuku dalam menangani kasus lainnya. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya sih…"

Remaja itu tidak membalas apapun. Ada perasaan cemburu yang timbul dalam dirinya meski ia tak mengenal klien itu.

Mun Junghyuk segera mengantarkan hadiah itu ke rumah kliennya. Hyesung dan Minwoo ikut serta dalam mobil sedan pengacara itu. Hyesung bisa melihat sosok sang klien ketika pintu terbuka. Klien itu sendiri yang keluar untuk mengambil minuman alkohol itu. Ekspresinya sangat senang ketika mendapatkan sebotol wine yang tak terlalu mahal. Klien itu, seorang wanita yang agak tua. Usianya sekitar 40 tahunan. Seorang pria tambun yang Hyesung kira adalah suaminya ikut berterima kasih atas hadiah tersebut.

"Hmm, wajar saja dia memberi hadiah wine. Itu minimal. Sebagai keluarga yang kaya raya sampai tinggal di rumah mewah seperti ini, aku bisa melihat beberapa corak yang menandakan mereka suka alkohol." Minwoo berterus terang berpendapat yang disetujui Hyesung.

Hanya saja, Hyesung memandang tidak percaya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang jauh lebih muda keluar dari rumah mewah itu. Ia menyalami Junghyuk dan melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan suami-istri itu dengan senyum yang sangat dikenal Hyesung.

Andy, teman sekelasnya yang baru pindah. Teman sebaya Shin Hyesung yang mengenalnya sebagai Jung Pilkyo.

Terlalu terkejut, Hyesung menundukkan kepalanya, bersembunyi di belakang punggung Lee Minwoo. "Kenapa kau? Tiba-tiba bersembunyi," tanya Minwoo.

"Sst! Ada Andy, jangan sampai dia melihatku!" bisik Hyesung.

"Andy siapa?"

"Teman sekelasku yang barusan keluar dari rumah itu."

Minwoo melirik ke jendela untuk melihat remaja yang dimaksud. Matanya mendapati sesosok remaja berambut hitam tengah bersiul ria melewati pagar. Ia melambai pada pasangan yang mungkin suami-istri itu. Setelah tak terlihat lagi, Minwoo menepuk Hyesung. "Dia sudah pergi."

Perlahan Hyesung bangun melirik ke jendela. Yakin bahwa Andy tidak terlihat lagi, ia menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah… gawat kalau dia melihatku. Aku pasti disapanya dan identitas gandaku akan ketahuan."

"Memangnya kalian dekat, ya?"

Hyesung menggeleng kuat. "Dia yang menempel padaku. Padahal dia banyak dengar gosip buruk tentangku. Tapi, dia malah semakin sibuk menanyakan gosip itu. Benar atau tidak."

Minwoo tertawa geli. "Hahaha, dari wajahnya sudah kelihatan dia tidak peka dalam hal bersosialisasi! Kalau gitu, dia tidak banyak teman, kan?"

Hyesung mendesah sambil mengangguk. "Setiap hari. Sejak hari pertamanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan teman sekelas yang mengajaknya. Cuma aku yang diganggunya. Tak kusangka dia dari keluarga kaya."

"Kau menganggap orang lain pengganggu, lalu Mun Junghyuk itu siapamu?" Minwoo menyengir senang ketika melihat wajah Hyesung memerah. "Entahlah… aku cuma… senang?"

"Kau suka padanya," goda Minwoo.

Hyesung memukul Minwoo yang sudah kembali tertawa. "Pilkyo-ah, aku jadi penasaran tentang Junghyuk itu… apa sih yang membuatmu tertarik padanya?"

"Jangan tanya aku! Aku tidak tahu!"

"Fisiknya? Sifatnya? Atau… auranya? Kau bilang dia berbeda."

"Lee Minwoo!"

"Iya… iya."

Mun Junghyuk kembali ke mobil setelah beberapa saat. Ia heran melihat kedua sahabat itu bertengkar. "Aku terlalu lama, ya?"

"Enggak, kok. Tadi itu kliennya?" Hyesung buru-buru mengelak.

Junghyuk duduk di kursi mengemudi, menstarter mobilnya. "Iya, mereka. Suami istri. Terus, tadi itu anaknya. Dia sering ikut setip kali orang tuanya konsultasi, makanya aku kenal. Namanya Andy."

 _Iya, aku tahu kok._

"Hee, jadi mereka bilang apa."

"Tanya, kenapa repot-repot kasih hadiah. Haha ini pertama kalinya juga aku memberi hadiah pada klien."

Minwoo menyeletuk, "Benar. Seharusnya mereka yang memberimu hadiah."

"Banyak sekali hadiah dari mereka, Minwoo-ssi. Kau pasti kaget jika mendengarnya." Junghyuk mulai mengemudi. "Oh, ya kalian mau diantar pulang sekalian?"

"Sungguh? Terima kasih Junghyuk-ssi!" seru Minwoo.

Mendengar kata 'pulang', Hyesung teringat pada ayahnya. Mereka pasti menunggu kepulangannya mengingat ini hari Minggu. Ia baru saja akan menolak dan meminta diturunkan di stasiun bus. Namun Minwoo lebih gesit. "Tolong antar kami ke rumah orang tua Hyesung, ya. Dia harusnya pulang setiap Minggu."

Shin Hyesung mendelik tajam pada Minwoo yang cekikikkan. "Turunkan kami di stasiun saja, Junghyuk-ssi."

Mun Junghyuk menatap heran Hyesung. "Eh? Katanya kau harus pulang ke rumah ortumu? Nanti mereka menunggu lama. Ditambah aku sudah menyita waktumu tadi, kalau tahu aku takkan mengajakmu ke rumah klienku." Nada bersalah dari Junghyuk membuat beban di hati Hyesung. Ia tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga salah tidak beritahu kalau aku harus ke rumah orang tuaku…"

"Makanya, aku antar ke sana, ya."

Hyesung menggeleng, namun Minwoo mengangguk. Dalam situasi ini, ia jauh lebih pintar dibanding Hyesung. "Daripada ayahmu mengamuk, Hyesung. Lebih cepat kalau kita minta tolong Junghyuk-ssi."

"Iya, Hyesung. Aku tidak keberatan, kok. Jadi, di mana?"

"Tidak perlu, Junghyuk-ssi. Serius." Hyesung masih berusaha menolak.

"Biar kutunjukkan jalannya." Minwoo pindah dari kursi belakang ke kursi sebelah kemudi. Mengejutkan Hyesung. "Aku lebih jago dalam mengingat jalan dibanding Hyesung."

"Minwoo!"

Hyesung kembali memarahi Minwoo, namun Junghyuk hanya tertawa geli melihat keduanya bertengkar. "Tidak apa-apa Hyesung. Kalau kamu dimarahi, aku jadi salah satu faktor penyebabnya."

Hyesung menggeram kesal. "Terserah deh."

Alasan terbesar Hyesung tidak ingin Junghyuk mengetahui rumahnya menyangkut rahasianya. Ia kesal melihat Minwoo seolah sengaja berniat membongkar semuanya dalam sekejab. Hyesung diam dalam perjalanan, membiarkan Minwoo bersikap sesukanya.

Mun Junghyuk benar-benar mengantar mereka ke rumah orang tua Hyesung. Ia terkejut melihat skala besar tanah rumah itu. Lebih terkejut lagi mengingat Hyesung tinggal sendiri dan bekerja sebagai bartender. Ia melambai pada keduanya setelah Hyesung dan Minwoo berterima-kasih atas tumpangannya.

Junghyuk sadar ada CCTV dan beberapa anggota divisi keamanan atau satpam di dekat gerbang. Ia baru beranjak pergi dari sana setelah memastikan Hyesung dan Minwoo masuk. Ada beberapa orang yang terlihat heran melihat kehadirannya. Mungkin karena ia orang asing.

Pria itu berpikir keras sepanjang perjalanan, memikirkan: kenapa Hyesung dibiarkan bekerja di bar?

.

.

Tbc

a/n: Hai! Makasih banyak yang udah membaca ricsyung ini, hehe

kelewat minor tapi lagi sukaaa

mending panjang atau singkat ya? Hehe butuh ricsyung moment yang banyak kedepannyaa~


	6. Chapter 6

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Chapter 5

New Beginning

.

.

.

* * *

"Siapa yang mengantar kalian?" tanya Junjin. Ekspresinya jelas-jelas meminta penjelasan sedetil-detilnya mengenai peristiwa di gerbang rumah tadi. Shin Hyesung mau mengelak dari kakaknya yang posesif, menurutnya. Remaja itu memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan segera melejit ke kamarnya bersama Minwoo di lantai dua. Suara sambutan dari anak buah sang Ayah menggema di telinganya namun justru Minwoo yang menikmatinya.

Hyesung melempar barang belanjaannya ke meja belajar. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek santai sementara Minwoo merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Keduanya duduk di ranjang membahas masalah salon Minwoo serta perencanaan berbagai promo di bulan depan.

Ada kebiasaan Minwoo yang membuatnya jauh kekanak-kanakkan dari Hyesung dan itu yang membuat mereka sangat akrab bersama Junjin. Sang kakak, Junjin, masuk menimbrung pembicaraan. Tentu saja tidak bisa lepas dari pembicaraan tentang orang yang mengantar.

"Sudah kubilang cuma kenalan, Junjin hyung… Berapa kali harus aku jelaskan!" seru Hyesung.

"Tapi aku lihat dari CCTV kalian asyik berbincang-bincang," balas Junjin disertai anggukkan dari Minwoo. Sang kakak senang karena Minwoo selalu berpihak padanya setiap kali berdebat. 2 lawan 1 sangat menyusahkan Hyesung jika kakaknya dan Minwoo bersengkokol.

"Minwoo, harusnya kau jelaskan kalau aku dan dia tidak punya hubungan!" tuntut Hyesung.

Sahabat itu hanya bisa menyengir jahil. "Sekarang memang tidak, tapi enggak tahu ya kedepannya," jawab Minwoo sambil melirik jahil ke Junjin sehingga Junjin membulatkan matanya.

"Apa-apaan, Pilkyo. Aku tidak rela membiarkan adikku satu-satunya bersama orang asing!" teriak Junjin. "Makanya itu salah paham, hyung! Minwoo hanya main-main!" bela Hyesung.

Junjin menoleh ke Minwoo. "Kau main-main?"

Lee Minwoo tidak tersinggung. "Setengah ya dan tidak. Pilkyo suka sama orang itu, soalnya."

Kedua saudara itu membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan dia penyebab kau galau waktu itu? Menanyakan hal-hal berbau romansa," tanya Junjin nyaris tidak percaya.

Harusnya Hyesung mengibaskan tangannya tidak atau menggeleng untuk menjelaskan. Namun ia terdiam kaku tertangkah basah.

"Siapa namanya?", lanjut Junjin.

Sementara Hyesung menggeleng, Minwoo dengan gamblangnya mengatakan, "Mun Junghyuk."

"Mun Junghyuk? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat nama itu?" Junjin memosisikan dirinya berpikir. "Astaga hyung, darimana kau pernah tahu?" tanya Hyesung terkejut.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia pernah meneleponmu malam-malam. Benar?"

Semenntara Minwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak, Hyesung malah menganga. "Jadi benar hyung yang mengangkat telepon semalam…" Junjin mulai mengomel seperti ayah mereka. "Kau yang bahkan tidak peduli pada siapapun bisa menyukai orang? Apa dia cuma tempat pelampiasan hasratmu, Pilkyo?"

"Bukan! Astaga… Kenapa kalian berpikir begitu, sih?" Hyesung menggerutu kesal. "Karena kenyataannya kau sendiri yang bilang mau berhubungan seks dengannya," sambung Minwoo blak-blakkan.

Junjin melebarkan matanya. "Jadi benar dia yang membuatmu bersikap labil!? Kau mulai puber ya? Meski telat sih…"

Sikap terang-terangan Minwoo sangat tak terkontrol. Hyesung yang terbiasa hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, terserah kalian mau bicara apa. Aku dan Junghyuk tidak berhubungan apapun itu."

Meski keduanya diam, mereka tahu bahwa Hyesung memang punya perasaan pada Mun Junghyuk berkat pengalaman. Hyesung sulit menyembunyikan perasaannya jika dia sudah menyukai satu hal. Keduanya tanpa sadar merasa kasihan pada Mun Junghyuk yang mungkin akan diburu Hyesung sebagai mangsanya.

"Minwoo, kau punya foto Mun Junghyuk. Aku ingin lihat wajahnya."

"Ada, aku cari di gallery ponselku dulu."

"Jangan macam-macam pada orang awam sepertinya, hyung," ujar Hyesung.

-ricsyung-

Kantor Biro Hukum Mun Junghyuk

Lantai 8

Di tempat kerja Junghyuk, ia punya waktu luang setelah membereskan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan. Menjadi pengacara yang menangani masalah hak waris gampang-gampang susah sesuai permintaan klien. Baru saja ia membantu seorang klien yang ingin memperbaiki surat wasiatnya dan itu sangat menyusahkannya mengingat klien tersebut sangatlah pilih kasih.

Lewat interkom, ia meminta tolong Yein, sekretarisnya untuk membawakannya kopi. "Pak, sedang ada masalah?", tanya Yein tiba-tiba.

Mun Junghyuk mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali. "Maksudnya?"

"Bapak baru-baru ini terlihat lebih cerah, tapi mendadak suasana di sekitar bapak jadi gelisah. Ada apa?" tanya sang sekretaris.

"Yein, aku paham kau memperhatikanku. Tapi kalau sampai segitunya, aku juga tidak nyaman."

Sekretaris muda itu tersenyum. "Karena itu, ini masalah pribadi atau pekerjaan?"

"Keduanya bisa," jawan Junghyuk. Laki-laki berkepala itu tentunya mengeluarkan tawa kecil, seperti merasa geli. "Kau tahu kalau daerah xxx terkenal sebagai wilayah keluarga konglomerat?" Junghyuk menatap Yein cerah.

"Ya, luasnya juga bukan main… Saya beberapa kali pernah lewat kompleks itu."

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang keluarganya tinggal di sana, tapi dia bekerja di bar malam-malam. Bahkan tinggal pisah dengan orang tuanya."

Yein berpikir keras. "Kenapa bisa kerja di bar? Apa dia dikucilkan?" Junghyuk menggeleng. "Entah. Dia orangnya menggemaskan, rasanya menyenangkan bersamanya."

Yein terkekeh. "Pacari saja. Siapa tahu dia bisa membantumu kalau butuh koneksi." Junghyuk membelalakkan matanya atas saran sekretarisnya. "Selisih usia kami terlalu jauh, Yein. Lagipula belum tentu dia mau dengan lelaki tua sepertiku."

Ia mengidikkan bahunya cuek. "Cinta tidak mengenal usia, tuan pengacara. Semua orang tergila-gila padamu, masa dia tidak?"

"Tapi rata-rata mereka itu yang memang hobinya menstalker. Beda dengannya yang memang popular di semua kalangan." Lanjut Junghyuk. "Oh, dia juga? Kalian bisa jadi pasangan serasi dong. Sama-sama populer." Yein tersenyum cerah.

Junghyuk bingung. Apa iya bisa dikatakan demikian? Tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau populer itu di bar… Ia tidak tahu di kehidupan sebenarnya. Laki-laki itu menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. "Yah… saranmu boleh juga, Yein. Thanks."

"Sama-sama Junghyuk-ssi."

"Tumben kau memanggil namaku."

"Iya, pak pengacara…"

"Tidak jadi, panggil namaku saja…"

-ricsyung-

Satu minggu berlalu sejak hari dimana Junghyuk mengantar Hyesung dan Minwoo pulang. Hyesung menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Sekolah, bar, serta rumahnya. Andy juga tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan bersikap seperti biasa. Remaja itu terus menepel padanya sepperti lalat. Namun Hyesung tidak bisa mengusirnya.

"Andy, pekerjaan orang tuamu apa?" tanya Hyesung tiba-tiba. Rasa penasaran akan kehidupan Andy semakin berkembang sejak tahu bahwa keluarga Andy menjadikan Junghyuk sebagai pengacara mereka.

Remaja itu awalnya heran akan pertanyaan mendadak, namun tidak curiga sama sekali. Andy menjelaskan tentang perusahaan orang tuanya yang punya pabrik. Ia anak tunggal, makanya ia iri pada Hyesung yang punya kakak. Bahkan tidak peduli saat tahu Junjin terkadang posesif tanda sayang.

Memang terkadang Hyesung menjawab pertanyaan karena tidak geram tiada habisnya energy sang anak pindahan. "Kalau pengacara?" berusaha menyinggung sedikit.

"Kami punya pengacara pribadi, namanya Mun Junghyuk. Dia bahkan menghadiahi kedua orangtuaku wine baru-baru ini. Baik banget, kan! Makanya kami makin percaya padanya."

Sama-sama suka bercerita seperti Minwoo, Hyesung berterima kasih atas sifat yang akhirnya berguna di waktu yang tepat.

 _Iya, dia memang baik. Aku tahu itu._

"Eh, Pilkyo, main ke rumahku yuk! Sekalian kita belajar bareng."

Shin Hyesung menaikkan alisnya. Belajar bareng? Ha. "Boleh aku menolak?"

Andy mulai menggerutu. "Ayolah… aku bosan sendirian di rumah! Kita bisa main, kau juga bisa menginap di rumahku~"

Hyesung menghela nafas. "Entahlah, aku tidak janji Andy."

"Kalau begitu aku yang ke rumahmu!"

Tawaran berikutnya langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hyesung. "Aku yang ke rumahmu." Yah, sekalian mengenali keluarga klien Junghyuk… Siapa tahu ada hal yang bisa kubantu suatu saat. Sialnya, mereka justru tidak ada saat Hyesung datang. Andy hanya membujuk untuk minta ditemani.

-ricsyung-

Seperti biasa, bar milik Dongwan ramai. Hyesung dengan cekatan membuat minuman untuk para pelanggan. Sebagian dari mereka datang untuk bercerita padanya alis curhat atau sekedar meminta perhatian atau semangat. Senyum bisnis Hyesung semakin terlatih dan Dongwan senang banyak pelanggan meski hanya hari biasa. Jangan ditanya jika Hyesung bekerja di weekend. Mengingat statusnya sebagai part-timer, belum pekerja tetap, jam maupun harinya bisa berubah sesuai jam kosong Hyesung.

Fleksibel? Ini dikarenakan sifat dan wajah Hyesung yang menarik pelanggan sehingga jam berapa pun ia ada, pasti bar penuh. Mengundang iri dan kebencian dari pegawai tetap sudah pasti kecuali beberapa orang. Namun mereka tidak bisa sesuka hati karena Dongwan selalu berpihak padanya.

Remaja beridentitas ganda itu melepas shifnya ketika jam 2 pagi sudah lewat. Pulang lewat tengah malam seorang diri menjadi rutinitas biasanya. Diam-diam, ia tahu kalau anak buah Ayahnya mengawasi dari mana pun. Uap dingin keluar dari mulutnya. Sementara Hyesung mengeratkan mantelnya, ia teringat pada Mun Junghyuk.

Membayangkan betapa bahagianya ia jika lelaki itu berjalan bersamanya di malam-malam begini. Memikirkan bagaimana hangatnya jika Junghyuk memeluknya, tersenyum manis. Tanpa sadar Hyesung menyengir saat berjalan. Meski pipinya memanas hanya dengan membayangkan sosok pria mapan itu, belum puas rasanya jika benar-benar berada dijangkauan Junghyuk.

Drrt…

Hyesung merogoh ponselnya yang bergetar. Matanya melihat pengirim pesan.

[Andy: Sudah tidur?]

Remaja itu menatap heran. Kenapa dia mengirim pesan malam-malam begini?

Pilkyo: Belum.

Tak lama kemudian, Andy mengirim balasan.

[Andy: Tebak aku ada di mana~]

Hyesung tidak suka bermain-main seperti ini. Baginya berkirim pesan tanpa tujuan hanya menghabiskan waktu. Sebelum ia memasukkan ponselnya, Andy sudah terlebih dahulu meneleponnya. Awalnya Hyesung menghiraukan. Namun, setelah dua-tiga kali tetap ditelepon Hyesung akhirnya berdecak kesal dan mengangkat telepon dari anak pindahan tersebut.

"Kenapa menelepon?" Nada Hyesung terdengar kesal karena terganggu.

["Jung Pilkyo~ Akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku… Hiks! Pilkyo, sahabatku… Bisa kau jemput aku?] Hyesung paham Andy tidak dalam keadaan baik. Suara Andy jelas-jelas melantur.

"Kau minum alcohol?" tanya Hyesung.

["Hanya sedikit kok~ aku mau kau menemaniku kalau tidak jemput,"] balas anak pindahan.

Hyesung menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mengacak rambut kecoklatannya geram tatkala Andy semakin melantur bicaranya. "Di mana kau? Aku jemput."

["Sungguh? Kau mau datang?"]

"Beritahu aku sekarang atau kubiarkan."

["Club M di Gangnam,"]

"Jangan keluar, diam di sana."

Hyesung segera berlari menuju club yang jaraknya bisa terbilang cukup jauh, sekitar 15 menit jika berlari tanpa halangan. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja membiarkan Andy di sana, namun Hyesung tidak bisa terlibat dengan polisi karena statusnya. Ada perasaan dia yang akan dihubungi pertama kali karena riwayat panggilan masuk jika Andy kena masalah.

Sesampainya di club yang dimaksud, Hyesung melepaskan mantelnya dan menunjukkan kartu identitas palsu miliknya agar diizinkan masuk. Setelah itu, matanya mulai menyebar dari lantai satu dan lantai dua karena tidak mungkin dia di ruang VIP lantai 3.

"Grr… di mana sih dia!?" Hyesung menggeram kesal. Ia merogoh sakunya untuk menelepon Andy. Suara panggilan masuk tak akan terdengar kecuali sang pemilik memegang langsung. ["Halo?"] panggilan Hyesung terjawab, namun bukan Andy yang menjawab.

"Halo, apa Andy ada di sana? Ini ponselnya kan?" Hyesung mulai khawatir saat orang lain yang menjawab. ["Ah, dia… sudah tertidur. Ini meja no. 5"]

Kepala Hyesung memutar mencari sudut-sudut meja yang tertera no. 5 Ia langsung menemukan meja tersebut, melihat ponsel Andy di pegang oleh pelayan club.

"Andy!" seru Hyesung saat mendekat. Pelayan club memperhatikan sosok Hyesung yang mendekat dan mendadak terkesiap. Pelayan itu menundukkan badannya di hadapan Hyesung. "Selamat malam, tuan muda Hyesung," kata pelayan club itu.

Shin Hyesung hanya menaikkan alisnya heran. Ia kembali memperhatikan Andy yang tertidur pulas dengan kepala di atas meja bundar. Ia tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan anak pindahan itu ke klub dan seorang diri minum. Jauh lebih baik kalau hanya sekedar warung kecil.

Remaja itu mengguncang tubuh Andy. "Oi, bangun. Andy!" Anak pindahan itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Seketika menyengir lebar melihat kehadiran Hyesung. "Pilkyo~ah~ ayo minum bareng~" Andy menggelut manja. Membuat bulu kuduk Hyesung berdiri. "He-Hei, lepas. Ayo pulang. Lagian, kok bisa kau masuk ke klub?" Hyesung menarik Andy untuk berdiri dibantu pelayan klub tadi.

"Hehe… KTP palsu~"

Badan Hyesung langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin mengingat dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dengan susah payah ia naik taksi untuk mengantar Andy pulang setelah membopongnya keluar. Sang pelayan klub membungkukkan badannya lagi sepeninggal dirinya dari klub. Berpikir bagaimana bisa pelayan itu mengenalnya.

Ting Tong!

Memencet bel subuh-subuh bukanlah hal yang patut dilakukan. Namun, terpaksa Hyesung lakukan karena ia tidak tahu pin rumah Andy dan remaja itu tidak membawa kunci. Sudah beruntung dirinya ingat di mana tempat tinggal Andy waktu menemani Junghyuk.

"Duuh, siapa sih yang datang malam-malam begini?" sosok seorang bapak paruh baya yang pernah Hyesung lihat keluar bersama seorang wanita yang mulai berkeriput. Mereka tentunya kesal jika jam tidur mereka terganggu.

Hyesung memberi senyum paksaan pada keduanya. "Malam… saya mengantar Andy pulang, dia mabuk," kata Hyesung.

Sesaat, tidak ada reaksi. Saat mendapati Andy, anak mereka tertidur pulas di punggungnya barulah keduanya melebarkan mata. "Astaga, Andy! Kenapa dia!?" seru bapak paruh baya. "Nak, masuklah dulu. Di luar dingin." Atas izin bapak itu, Hyesung masuk dan mengikuti wanita itu ke atas, kamar Andy. Dalam hati, Hyesung menggerutu kesal karena harus melakukan semua ini. Setelah membaringkan remaja itu ke ranjang, Hyesung ijin pamit.

"Tunggu sebentar nak, siapa namamu?"

"Jung Pilkyo, teman sekelas Andy."

"Dia mabuk? Kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Emm… Andy menelepon saya untuk menjemputnya. Jadi… yah begitulah. Saya pulang dulu."

Sebelum Hyesung keluar, bapak tua itu memberi Hyesung uang sekitar 30.000 won. "Untuk apa?" tanya Hyesung.

"Karena kami tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, hati-hati. Ini uang untuk mengganti biaya taksi kalian."

Bapak tua itu tahu kalau Hyesung akan menolak, makanya ia mendorong Hyesung untuk segera kembali ke taksi. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar anak kami pulang, Pilkyo-ssi. Kami senang mengetahui dia punya teman di sekolah baru. Hati-hati, ya."

Shin Hyesung tidak bisa merespon. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mendapat uang dari orang lain. Sesaat, ia merasa senang. Bersiul sambil tersenyum sepanjang jalan.

"Pak sopir, turunkan saya di minimarket dekat apartemen S saja."

Tentu saja Hyesung punya alasan diturunkan di sana. Ia berniat membeli minuman yang hampir habis dan pasta gigi menggunakan uang yang diberikan orang tua Andy. Keluar dari sana, segerombolan remaja dari sekolahnya terlihat berkumpul di dekat gang. Hyesung tahu itu mereka, tapi ia acuhkan saja. Sampai beberapa dari mereka mulai mengelillinginya, Hyesung tetap diam. Tidak terpengaruh.

"Wah, wah… Lihat, siapa ini. Pangeran sekolah kita ada di luar malam-malam begini," ucap salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya pemimpin geng.

"Hyungnim benar, seorang Jung Pilkyo berada di luar saja sudah membuat kita senang, apalagi saat dia bau alcohol seperti ini," sambung yang lain.

 _Sial, ini gara-gara ke klub menjemput Andy. Alkohol dari bar tidak sebegitu menyengatnya._

"Mau apa kalian?", tanya Hyesung.

Ketua geng itu berdecih, menghidupkan rokoknya dengan pematik. "Untuk ukuran murid teladan, bukankah kau terlalu tenang, Jung Pilkyo? Apalagi sendirian."

"Karena kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun."

Perlahan, sorot mata para anak berandalan dari sekolahnya berubah menjadi amarah. "Siapa yang menjamin itu, hah? Kami bisa saja mempermalukanmu sekarang juga!"

"Benar, dan kau sendiri sementara kami satu kelompok."

Hyesung berdecih, memasukkan satu tangannya ke saku. "Itu tindakan pengecut dan kalian akan mendapat masalah jika berhubungan denganku."

"Itu gossip saja, kan? Buktinya si anak pindahan baik-baik saja." Hyesung memahami maksud mereka. Mendadak saja ia merasa kesal.

"Oi, sebelum aku menghabisi kalian, aku beri kalian kesempatan untuk pergi." Nada Hyesung tidak seperti ancaman bagi mereka. Sebaliknya, mereka semakin merendahkan remaja berambut kecoklatan itu.

"Jangan besar kepala, kau Jung Pilkyo."

"Yah… Kita lihat saja. Siapa pemimpinnya?"

Sosok tinggi berambut merah menggeram kesal. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya. "Bedebah, kau Pilkyo sialan. An***g rasanya kau bisa tetap tenang, dasar bocah teladan!"

Hyesung melihat gerakan tangan remaja itu, menghentikannya dengan menahan pukulan mendadak dari remaja rambut merah tersebut. Meski hanya sebentar, yang lain mulai menyerbu menggebu-gebu ke arah Hyesung.

Di luar dugaan, Hyesung bisa menghindari serangan mereka dengan gesit serta menepis serangan di titik fatal mereka. Memang tidak langsung roboh, namun Hyesung bisa menyerang mereka dengan refleks berkat latihan taekwondo di rumahnya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia berterima kasih atas teknik yang diajarkan ayahnya.

"Oi, para anjing. Sudah kubilang jangan berhubungan denganku, dasar sampah. Kalian tidak tahu apapun tentangku. F***, kalian lebih parah dibandingkan s*****r yang bahkan bisa membela diri mereka sendiri."

Sekelompok geng itu belum menyerah, mereka kembali bangun untuk menyerang setelah mendengar ejekkan Hyesung membuat mereka semakin kesal. Siapa sangka murid teladan di sekolah bisa bertindak kasar?

Saat mereka kembali menyerang, teriakan laki-laki yang berusaha melerai mengganggu aktivitas itu. "Kalian berkelahi? 1 lawan banyak? Kalian mengeroyoki teman sendiri?" suara berat itu menyapu gendang telinga Hyesung.

Para berandalan itu berdecak kesal. "Tidak usah ikut-ikut, pak tua! Ini urusan kami!" Hyesung menoleh ke arah suara, membelalakkan matanya. "Mun Junghyuk?"

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan mereka satu persatu dengan seksama. Mengingat wajah dan nama yang tertera dari tag-name di seragam sekolah. "Maaf saja anak muda, menyelesaikan pertikaian menjadi salah satu tugasku."

"Oh, ya ampun! Memangnya bapak siapa mau mengganggu kami!?"

"Aku? Pengacara."

Sementara yang lainnya mulai kabur, hanya Hyesung yang tidak percaya melihat sosok Mun Junghyuk dengan pakaian santainya tengah berusaha menolongnya. Kecuali ketua geng yang melihat ekspresi Hyesung, ia diam-diam berusaha menyerang dari belakang.

PLAAK!

Tangan Junghyuk menepis pukulan remaja kepala merah itu dengan gesit, mengejutkan Hyesung. "Junghyuk-ssi?"

Gumaman dari Hyesung mengalihkan perhatian pria itu. "Hyesung? Kau yang dikeroyok mereka?" Entah kenapa itu mengganggu Hyesung. Ia merasa kesal disebut sebagai korban padahal dirinya melawan.

"Aku berkelahi, bukan dikeroyok," ujarnya.

"Apa-apaan? Kalian saling kenal?" Ketua geng itu perlahan mundur. "Pergi sana, dasar rendahan!" seru Hyesung mengejutkan keduanya. Membuat ketua geng itu lari pada akhirnya.

"Junghyuk-ssi, bagaimana kau—"

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku melihat dari jauh tidak sadar kalau kau dikeroyok," kata Junghyuk. Jari-jemarinya menangkup wajah Hyesung, mengejutkan remaja itu. Badannya langsung memanas tat kala kulit Junghyuk bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

Hyesung terdiam di tempat, tidak bisa berkutik. "Kau ketakutan? Atau apa? Hyesung?" Jari Junghyuk pindah ke leher dan bahu Hyesung. Tubuh remaja itu semakin kaku. Tidak menyangka Junghyuk akan sedekat ini. Aroma tubuh Junghyuk memabukkannya. Pikirannya buntu.

Tidak ada reaksi, Mun Junghyuk terlihat gugup. "Hyesung-ah, aku sebenarnya tidak mau memanfaatkan keadaan ini, tapi… aku tidak tahu kalau lain kali aku berani."

Hyesung masih membatu. Menatap heran Junghyuk yang mendadak gugup.

"Hyesung-ah, kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Sekali lagi, Hyesung merasa ia salah dengar karena halusinasi. "Pacar?"

Junghyuk mengusap tengkuknya. "Yah, aku juga bingung. Kita baru bertemu beberapa kali, tapi aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Jadi, kau mau?"

Demi apa pun itu, Hyesung mulai diluar kendali pikirnya. "Cium aku."

"Hah?"

"Cium aku, kalau kau serius mau menjadi pacarku."

Pernyataan remaja itu mengejutkan Junghyuk, namun Hyesung bukanlah remaja biasa. Ia punya identitas ganda. Ia harus memastikan bahwa dewa seks dihadapannya nyata dan serius.

Mun Junghyuk di luar dugaan merapatkan tubuhnya. Menatap intens mata coklat Hyesung yang kebingungan. Perlahan, Junghyuk mendekatkan kepalanya, memiringkannya sedikit untuk mempermudah dirinya mencium Hyesung.

Dan Hyesung benar-benar membelalakkan matanya saat Junghyuk serius menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciuman pertamanya.

.

.

tbc

.

Kusanagi Hikari: hehe, iya sengaja buat hyesung malu-malu dan canggung. makasih ya atas reviewnyaa


	7. Chapter 7

"Cium aku, kalau kau serius mau jadi pacarku," tukas Hyesung.

Intonasi bicara Hyesung serius. Tatapannya mendadak tajam terhadap sepasang mata Junghyuk. Yang menerangi keduanya hanyalah lampu jalanan dekat minimarket dan gang tempat mereka berdiri. Hyesung bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari Junghyuk. Maksudnya, siapa juga yang tiba-tiba meminta cium untuk memastikan keseriusan seseorang.

Tapi Hyesung perlu melakukannya. Ia punya identitas ganda. Memang tidak sekarang Hyesung mengatakan yang sebenarnya, namun apabila ketahuan kalau Junghyuk serius, mungkin tidak akan seburuk itu. Mun Junghyuk harus punya tekad kalau mau berpacaran dengannya. Pria itu terlihat canggung, bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Sesaat ia berpikir, untuk apa? Haruskah ia menciumnya jika mau berpacaran? Melihat keseriusan dari pemuda di hadapannya, Mun Junghyuk akhirnya mengambil tindakan.

Di luar dugaan remaja itu, Mun Junghyuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Tatapannya menusuk bola mata kecoklatan Hyesung yang membulat. Saat itu, barulah Hyesung sadar bola mata Junghyuk agak abu-abu. Kedua tangan hangat Junghyuk kembali mengatupkan wajah Hyesung. Sembari mendekatkan wajah kedua insan, Junghyuk memiringkan kepalanya untuk mempermudah mencium remaja yang tengah membatu karena kebingungan.

Ketika kedua bibir itu menempel, Hyesung membelalakkan matanya mendapat kepastian bahwa Junghyuk serius. Hatinya berdesir geli karena seseorang yang asing telah memasuki dunianya, termasuk hatinya. Meski hanya sebentar, Hyesung berani bertaruh bibir Junghyuk terasa lembut dan hangat setiap inchinya.

"Aku serius, jadi, kau mau 'kan?" Ekspresi Hyesung yang masih mengangakan mulutnya benar-benar tak berkutik. Ia gelagapan menghadapi pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya ini.

"Hyesung? Kenapa diam saja?"

Junghyuk menjentikkan jarinya untuk menyadarkan Hyesung. "E-Ehm… Sepertinya kau sudah sering melakukannya, Junghyuk-ssi?"

Tawa ringan keluar dari mulut sang pengacara. "Sejujurnya ini bukan yang pertama untukku, tapi melakukannya sebelum berpacaran tentu yang pertama."

Mengetahui bahwa ciuman pertama Junghyuk bukanlah dirinya cukup membuatnya kecewa. Hyesung menaikkan bibirnya. Ia harus lapang dada, mereka belum terlalu mengenal satu sama lain bahkan selisih usia mereka terpaut jauh.

"Selama kau serius, aku mau."

Tentunya Hyesung berusaha tersenyum, menutupi kekecewaan itu.

Mun Junghyuk adalah orang yang simple dan tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu. Ia kembali memeluk Hyesung erat dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Hyesung bingung harus bersikap apa, ia dengan canggung balik membalas pelukan singkat itu.

"Bagaimana ya rasanya punya pacar dewasa?" dalam hatinya Hyesung terus berpikir.

-ricsyung-

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Chapter 6

.

.

BRAAK!

Meja dan kursi tempat Hyesung duduk di kelasnya jatuh terbalik karena tendangan oleh tiga anak berandalan yang menghadangnya semalam. Saat itu, Hyesung baru tiba dan berdiri di ambang pintu masuk. Ia melihat mereka bertiga tertawa lepas sambil membasahi meja kursinya dengan air dari ember yang dibawa.

Kemudian, Hyesung teringat bahwa semalam dia dan tiga anak berandalan itu sempat bertikai dan nyaris berkelahi. Baru semalam ia merasa senang karena Junghyuk menjadi pacarnya, di sekolah ia kembali menjadi sosok menyedihkan bagi para teman sekolahnya. Siswa-siswi lainnya menghindar dari sana, berusaha tidak membuat kontak mata dengan ketua geng.

Ketua geng sekolahnya punya banyak pengikut, namun hanya dua yang menjadi tangan kanannya. Mereka memiliki tattoo khas di lengan atas kanan. Hyesung memang hanya diam di sana. Tatapan lirih dari teman sekelasnya seolah merasa kasihan jauh lebih mengganggunya dibandingkan para anak berandalan sekolah yang mengusik tempat duduknya.

Saat mereka berniat keluar dari kelas, salah satu dari mereka menunjuk ke arah Hyesung. Senyum meremehkan menghiasi wajah mereka. Shin Hyesung adalah dirinya sendiri di sekolah. Seorang Jung Pilkyo yang pendiam karena merahasiakan keluarganya. Ia bersikap seolah tidak punya kerabat sama sekali dan tak ada seorang pun dari mereka mengenal sosok Jung Pilkyo yang sebenarnya.

"Hai, Jung Pilkyo. Kau baru datang?" kata ketua geng, penuh dengan nada merendahkan.

Kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana seragam. Kalian tentu tahu kalau para berandalan geng sekolah tidak pernah mematuhi peraturan. Mereka punya tindikan telinga. Bau rokok tercium jelas dari seragam acak-acakkan mereka. Selalu bersikap angkuh.

Reaksi Jung Pilkyo tentu jauh berbeda dari harapan. Ia hanya menghela nafas panjang, menatap datar mereka seperti semalam.

"Kalian membasahi tempat dudukku?"

Hyesung kelewat santai, seperti semalam. Ia bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Kalau ya, kenapa hei anak emas?"

Ketua geng itu mendekat. Ia memperhatikan Hyesung dari atas sampai bawah. "Aku selalu ingin tahu kenapa kau mengecat rambut. Bukankah sekolah melarang, Jung Pilkyo?"

Hyesung menampar lengan ketua geng itu ketika jari-jari ketua geng menyentuh rambutnya. "Jangan sentuh, bajingan."

Ketua geng dan lainnya terkejut atas reaksi Hyesung. Tadinya dia berniat bersikap seolah tidak peduli. Namun ia sangat tidak suka jika orang asing menyentuhnya, Hyesung tidak bisa menutupi sifat aslinya.

Ketua geng itu berdecih. "Hah. Bajingan? Aku punya nama, anak teladan! Kau yang bajingan!" Sebuah pukulan melayang ke wajah Hyesung. Dengan santai, Hyesung bergeser sedikit. Tubuh ketua geng itu terhuyung ke depan lantaran pukulannya meleset.

"Kau…" Geraman darinya dan anggota geng lain mulai menarik perhatian siswa-siswi dari kelas lain ikut melihat.

"Heh, anak teladan. Kau ini sebenarnya bukan murid baik-baik, ya? Mana ada murid berkeliaran di mini market saat tengah malam sudah lewat seorang diri."

Ucapan ketua geng tentu mengejutkan yang lain. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Hyesung suka menyendiri. Bahkan tidak berani untuk menanyakan alasan rambutnya karena guru pun tidak mempermasalahkan. Nilai-nilainya selalu di atas rata-rata dan dia juara umum seangkatan.

"Dan aku punya nama, bajingan Jung Pilkyo." Seolah berusaha mencamkan peringatan, ia menggertakkan gigi, menarik kerah Hyesung kasar. Melihat Hyesung hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung semakin membuatnya kesal.

"Memang aku harus kenal?" balas Hyesung.

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi Hyesung. Tubuh remaja itu tersungkur ke lantai. Para murid yang lain menahan nafas melihatnya. Hyesung merasakan pipinya berdenyut sakit. Memandang kesal kearah ketua geng dan anggotanya.

"Kau tak mengenalku? Kita bahkan satu kelas selama ini! Semua anak di sekolah mengenalku! Dan kau.,. Kau bahkan tak tahu siapa aku?"

Merasa direndahkan, ia menendang perut Hyesung. Suara tertahan dari yang lain membuat ricuh. Masing-masing mulai mengambil ponselnya untuk memotret maupun merekam peristiwa di mana ketua geng mulai berulah lagi. Sebagian memberitahu guru dan teman-teman lain. Sejujurnya, Hyesung tidak pernah mengingat wajah apalagi nama teman sekelasnya. Pengecualian Andy, yang selalu mengusiknya.

Hyesung terbatuk saat kaki ketua geng itu menahan tubuhnya. Ia berniat melawan, namun dirinya teringat bahwa ia sudah janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi di SMA. Biarlah ia menjadi orang yang menyedihkan di masa SMA-nya meski kemampuan bela dirinya jauh di atas mereka.

"Woobin-ssi, hentikan. Kau bisa di skors lagi!", seru teman satu gengnya. Ia berusaha menghentikan ketua gengnya yang terlihat mulai membabi-buta memukul dan menendang tubuh Hyesung. Remaja itu bisa merasakan darah di dalam mulutnya, mengalir keluar saat terbatuk.

Tapi ketua geng bernama Woobin itu tidak berkutik. "Aku yang berkuasa di sekolah ini! Beraninya kau melawan aku! Semalam kubiarkan karena ada orang lain, tapi tidak di sekolah!" Dia menyerang Hyesung tanpa henti. Saat terlihat semakin bahaya, anggota gengnya menarik tubuh Woobin agar berhenti. Ia meronta-ronta agar dilepaskan sementara Hyesung diam di lantai.

Dari jauh, samar-samar ia mendengar suara anak yang selalu bersamanya sejak hari pertamanya. Andy berlarian ke arahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir bukan main. "Pilkyo-ah! Pilkyo, kau sadar!? Pilkyo!" Andy yang baru sampai di sekolah terkejut bukan main melihat Hyesung tergeletak di lantai dengan lebam kebiruan dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan susah payah, Hyesung berusaha berdiri. Andy membantu Hyesung dan memapahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kita ke UKS sekarang, ya."

"Heh, anak pindahan! Aku belum selesai menghajarnya!" teriakan Woobin mengejutkan Andy. Tapi Andy cepat tanggap. "Kau melukai Pilkyo, ya? Apa salahnya sampai kau menghajarnya begini!?"

Andy diam saat Hyesung memberi tanda agar menutup mulutnya meski ia siap membalas. Woobin menggeram sambil meronta dari anggota geng yang menahannya. "Aku memberinya pelajaran karena dia tidak mengenalku, Kim Woobin yang berkuasa! Lepas, hei!"

Andy merengutkan wajahnya. Ia membiarkan Woobin terus memberontak dari cengkeraman teman-temannya sementara ia membantu Hyesung ke UKS.

"Arrgh, lepas kataku!"

Guru-guru mulai berdatangan. Para siswa pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kim Woobin masih marah dan belum puas. Ia terus menatap punggung Hyesung yang pergi ke UKS bersama Andy.

"Kim Woobin, ke ruang BK, sekarang," tutur seorang guru. "Yang lain, kembali ke kelas."

"Bu Guru, kenapa Jung Pilkyo tidak ikut dipanggil?"

"Karena kau yang memulai dan melukainya, Kim Woobin!"

Di UKS, dokter yang bertugas mengobati luka Hyesung. Ia membuka kemeja seragamnya, memperlihatkan badannya yang biru lebam kemerahan. Dokter memberi salep untuk pengobatan sementara. Andy terus memandang khawatir terhadap Hyesung. Ia tak henti-hentinya ikut meringis sakit saat dokter mengobati luka lebam itu. Terutama di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Hyesung. Ia kembali memakai seragamnya.

"Pasti sakit sekali, ya… Dipukul seperti itu oleh Woobin," kata Andy. "Harusnya aku datang lebih pagi."

Hyesung terkekeh. "Tenang, aku sudah terbiasa. Lebam ini cepat, kok hilangnya." Namun Andy tetap khawatir. Wajahnya menunjukkan semuanya. "Pilkyo, kau pulang saja… Tidak usah sekolah hari ini."

Hyesung menaikkan alisnya. "Bolos?"

"Bukan, aku setuju dengan Andy. Akan kuberi surat izinnya jika kau mau pulang. Luka itu takkan membuatmu nyaman belajar." Dokter itu tersenyum meyakinkan. "Banyak yang terluka gara-gara anak itu. Untunglah tulangmu tidak retak atau patah, Pilkyo-ssi."

"Serius, dok? Banyak?" seru Andy.

Sang dokter hanya mengangguk. "Sebelum kau pindah ke sini, Andy-ssi. Jangan membuat masalah dengannya."

Hyesung tertawa geli. Tawa membuat luka di perutnya terasa lebih sakit, tapi dia merasa ini lucu. "Siapa nama yang menyerangku tadi?"

"Kim Woobin. Kau serius tidak mengenalnya, Pilkyo-ssi?" dokter itu terheran-heran dengannya. "Bahkan Andy yang baru pindah mengenalnya. Kalian sekelas, lho."

"Aku tidak mengingat nama yang tak pernah bicara denganku. Sebagian hanya wajah yang kuingat. Itupun guru, kecuali Andy."

Andy terdiam. Ia mengajak Hyesung berteman sejak hari ia pindah karena dia terlihat kesepian. Namun ia tak menyangka masalahnya serius.

"Kau harus mengenal teman-temanmu, Pilkyo-ssi. Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi kau perlu bersosialisasi. Lagipula, kenapa Woobin bisa menghajarmu?" sang dokter menuliskan surat izin di kertas.

"Karena semalam aku melawannya."

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya."

Hyesung memandang Andy sekilas. "Dok, bisa buatkan surat izin untuk Andy juga? Aku mau bolos dengannya."

"Kau izin sakit, bukan bolos. Dan kenapa Andy juga?"

"Menemaniku pulang."

Kini Andy dan Hyesung tengah berjalan bersebelahan di trotoar luar sekolah setelah mendapat izin. Hyesung terlihat sangat nyaman sementara Andy kebingungan karena mendadak bolos dari sekolah. Ia memang diizinkan berkat Hyesung membujuk dokter, namun tetap saja rasanya salah.

"Pilkyo-ah, kurasa aku harus kembali ke sekolah setelah mengantarmu. Aku enggak enak rasanya…" Andy melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Hyesung. "Aku kan enggak sakit, Pilkyo."

"Sesekali bolos tidak apa, Andy. Lagipula…" Hyesung menatap Andy serius. "Kurasa mereka akan membulimu jika kau kembali. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Remaja itu terpaku di tempat. Bulu kuduknya berdiri sesaat. "Ke-kenapa aku dibuli?"

"Ini salah satu alasan aku menyuruhmu jauh-jauh dariku, Andy. Kalau aku dibuli seperti tadi, aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi, kalau ada orang yang dekat denganku sepertimu, kau yang jadi sasaran." Hyesung terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Andy.

"Apa selama ini kau dibuli, Pilkyo?"

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya."

"Lalu, kenapa sejak dulu kau tidak punya teman?" pertanyaan Andy tepat menusuk. Hyesung berhenti berjalan untuk berpikir. Kemudian dia menjawab, "Karena aku tidak butuh."

Mendengarnya, Andy semakin kehilangan arah akan pikiran Hyesung. Di satu sisi, Hyesung tidak butuh teman sementara di sisi lain dia membiarkan dirinya tetap di sisinya meski Andy sadar itu tidak dilakukan sepenuh hati.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang terluka gara-gara aku, makanya aku berniat menjauh saja kalau kau terus mendekat. Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba saja Andy memeluknya. Sangat erat, sampai-sampai Hyesung bisa merasakan luka lebam di badannya semakin sakit. Berniat mendorong Andy, Hyesung mengurungkan niat itu ketika remaja itu berkata, "Kau pasti kesepian selama ini…"

Tadinya Hyesung tidak paham, namun ia biarkan saja sampai Andy melepaskan pelukan itu. Tatapan Andy sama sendunya seperti ketika ibunya melihat luka di tubuhnya sehabis berlatih bela diri.

Refleks Hyesung melupakan sosok pendiam yang sudah ia bangun selama bertahun-tahun di hadapan Andy.

"Andy, ayo kita pergi makan."

Hyesung mendadak tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah melupakan bengkak di pipinya. Andy terkejut melihat perubahan mendadak dari temannya. Ingin bertanya, tapi tidak jadi. Ia takut Hyesung akan kembali bersikap acuh terhadapnya.

Hyesung membawa Andy ke salah satu restoran langganannya. Di sana para pelayan sudah sangat hafal pesanan Hyesung. Mereka tinggal menambah daftar pesanan Andy. "Pilkyo, kau serius mau traktir? Aku bisa bayar kok."

"Enggak apa-apa sesekali. Sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Hyesung bersiul. Moodnya membaik dan makan dengan lahap. Andy tidak tanggung-tanggung memesan minuman mahal dan Hyesung tidak mempermasalahkan. "Pilkyo, dari dulu kau tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Kali ini kau mau menjawab?"

Hyesung memandang Andy polos sambil mengunyah makanannya. "Hmm."

"Apa itu artinya ya?"

Hyesung mengangguk.

Andy tersenyum lebar dan kembali bersemangat. "Kalau begitu… ulang tahunmu kapan?"

"27 November." Hyesung benar-benar menjawab dan Andy senang bukan main karena Hyesung akhirnya mau menjawab.

"Punya kakak atau adik?"

"Kakak, laki-laki."

"Hee, enak ya. Aku anak tunggal." Andy ikut makan dengan semangatnya. Sepertinya sudah lupa kalau Hyesung habis dihajar oleh gangster sekolah.

"Punya saudara tidak seenak itu, Andy," tutur Hyesung."

Sesaat Andy memberi jeda untuk pertanyaan berikutnya. "Pilkyo, sebenarnya aku paling penasaran tentang ini… err.. Tapi kumohon jangan tersinggung ya."

Mood Hyesung sedang baik. Ia mengucapkan kata "Tentu saja!" dengan santainya. "Tanyakan saja."

Kemudian remaja itu mengucapkannya gagap. "Kita… hubungan kita… Apa kita teman?"

Hyesung terdiam. Menatap Andy keheranan. "Kenapa?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani memandang mata Hyesung. "Habis, tadi kau bilang tidak butuh, tapi kau membiarkanku bersikap sesukaku. Sekarang kau mau mentraktirku. Jadi, yah… aku merasa—"

"Ya."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Hyesung berhasil mengembalikan keterkejutan Andy. "Eh? Apa?"

"Kubilang, kita teman." Hyesung makan dengan santai tanpa memperhatikan reaksi Andy. "Sungguh? Aku temanmu!?" Anggukkan yakin dari Hyesung langsung membuat Andy begitu senang. "Yes! Akhirnyaaaa! Pilkyo-ah, aku sayang kamu!"

Hyesung tertawa kecil. "Makan saja, chingu-ya."

Andy yang baru saja diresmikan menjadi satu-satunya teman Jung Pilkyo tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya. Semangatnya menguar dan siap memeluk Pilkyo kapanpun. Dan Hyesung untuk pertama kalinya tidak menyesal menyatakan Andy sebagai temannya. Toh, ia sudah capek selalu diingatkan untuk bersosialisasi bersama teman sebaya di sekolah. Andy bisa menjadi bukti bahwa dia punya teman.

-ricsyung-

"Aku serius, Bu Guru! Semalam dia siap berkelahi dengan kami!" seru Kim Woobin. Ia dan dua anggota gengnya berada di ruang BK sejak jam pertama dan ini jam ke lima. Menyatakan bahwa Jung Pilkyo berkelahi dengan mereka kemarin.

Guru Konseling mereka, Bu Guru Im Yoon nampak lelah mendengar pernyataan yang sama terus-menerus. "Baik, anggap saja Pilkyo memang berkelahi dengan kalian semalam. Lantas, apa yang membuatmu membasahi tempat duduk serta menghajarnya?"

Kim Woobin semakin panas dan tidak sabaran. Ia memukul meja keras-keras, mengejutkan sang guru dan kedua anggota gengnya. "Aku hanya kesal karena semalam urusan kami belum selesai! Puas!?"

Napas menggebu-gebu dari Woobin sementara Im Yoon, sang guru memberi secarik kertas bagi mereka bertiga. "Pilih, ceramah atau membuat surat penyesalan." Woobin sudah terbiasa akan keduanya dan tidak satupun pernah berjalan baik. Akhirnya ia memilih ceramah ketimbang membuat surat penyesalan diikuti temannya.

"Sepulang sekolah. Di sini, jangan lupa," tutur Im Yoon.

Siapa yang akan menyangka Woobin dan kedua temannya akan mengangakan mulut mereka melihat situasi ruang konseling sepulang sekolah. Guru BK mereka, Im Yoon bersiul ria. Hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sepanjang mereka ke sana untuk mendapat hukuman.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang?"

Woobin dan kedua temannya duduk di kursi, berjejer seperti biasa. "Mulai saja, Bu."

Im Yoon tersenyum melihat Woobin yang sangat jengkel dan siap untuk meledak setiap saat. Kali ini, ketimbang ceramah biasa ia akan bicara dengan cara berbeda. Ia duduk di hadapan mereka kemudian bertanya, "Jadi, kau sebenarnya iri dengan Jung Pilkyo?"

Mata Kim Woobin membelalak terkejut. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Sejauh ini, kau sangat sering mengucapkan namanya setiap kali kau kemari. Jadi kupikir ada hubungannya dengan kebiasaan berkelahimu. Tadi, kau menghajarnya atas dasar perasaanmu yang meledak karena selalu membandingkan dirimu dengan Jung Pilkyo. Apa aku benar?"

Woobin mengelak sebisanya. Namun akhirnya ia tak bisa. Ia hanya bisa mengakui bahwa ia selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Jung Pilkyo. "Darimana Bu Guru tahu?" tanya Woobin.

Im Yoon menopang dagunya. "Hmm… karena teman-teman gengmu yang bercerita?" Segera Woobin menoleh pada mereka yang juga menghindari tatapan ketua geng. "Maaf, Woobin-ssi… Tapi kami terpaksa…"

"Kalian ini…:"

"Sudah, sudah. Berkat itu Bu Guru jadi tahu apa yang sebaiknya menjadi hukumanmu dan sudah kubicarakan pada wali kelasmu. Ia menyetujuinya dengan senang hati."

Senyuman tulus sang guru mendadak horror bagi Woobin, mengakibatkan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Setiap kali ada tugas kelompok, kau harus satu kelompok dengannya. Bersikaplah akur, jadi temannya."

Perintah hukuman itu mengejutkan Woobin. Ia berdiri segera, menolak mentah-mentah. "Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi temannya!? Satu kelompok dengannya? Ha! Leebih baik aku dihajar daripada melihat wajah sombongnya!"

Im Yoon tetap tenang. Ia tidak menganggap reaksi itu berlebihan. "Aku serius, Kim Woobin. Ini hukuman temudah yang pernah kuberikan untukmu."

"Mudah darimana!? Aku bahkan siap untuk menghajarnya lagi besok!"

"Karenanya, jangan berkelahi lagi. Cobalah untuk mengenalnya. Mungkin kau bisa mengerti kenapa kami membiarkan rambutnya di cat."

Pernyataan itu mendiamkan sang ketua geng. Ia kembali duduk kaku. Memikirkan bahwa mereka harus terus bersama itu sudah menjadi hukuman, apalagi kalau menjadi temannya? Ditambah murid pindahan yang kelihatan sok itu…

Im Yoon kembali tersenyum cerah. "Ceramahnya kutunda. Yang jelas, kau harus bisa menjadi teman Jung Pilkyo. OK, Kim Woobin?" Sampai jumpa besok."

-ricsyung-

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shin Hyesung merasakan sakitnya jika terluka di wajah. Lebamnya sangat mengganggu, bukan hanya penampilannya tapi membuatnya sulit bicara. Biasanya ia akan menelepon bosnya, Dongwan kalau tidak bisa kerja. Kali ini, ia memilih untuk mengirim pesan saja.

Dongwan tentunya keheranan saat membaca pesan Hyesung tentang wajahnya yang terluka. Ia juga ikut khawatir mengingat Hyesung termasuk sumber keuangannya. Dongwan memutuskan untuk menjenguk, saking persistennya Hyesung tidak bisa menolak kedatangan bosnya malam ini.

Sesudah Andy mengantarnya pulang, ia memberitahu Minwoo untuk segera datang ke apartemennya beserta kotak make up. Lee Minwoo malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah dan badan Hyesung yang biru keunguan ketimbang sibuk bertanya kenapa bisa terluka.

Sial, sesaat Hyesung menyesal memanggil Minwoo. "Adikku sayang, kenapa kau terluka sih? Lucu rasanya melihatmu begini."

"Diam, Minwoo! Astaga, bukannya khawatir malah tertawa."

"Habisnya, kau yang biasa menghabisi mereka malah terluka. Apa alasanmu tidak melawan?" Minwoo mengambil ponselnya, spontan memfoto wajah Hyesung itu tanpa sepengetahuan pemilik wajah.

"Aku tak mungkin berulah di sekolah, kan?" kata Hyesung sambil cemberut.

"Oh, sekolah… pantesan. Jadi menyuruhku bawa make up box itu apa?" Minwoo mengacak rambut Hyesung gemas. Di saat seperti ini, ia senang memainkan Hyesung karena remaja itu tidak bereaksi dalam artian membalas tindakannya.

"Tadinya aku berencana menutupi luka di wajahku ini… jadi, yah… kau tahu lah maksudku." Minwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang Dongwan akan datang?"

Hyesung mengidikkan bahunya acuh. "Nanti malam sebelum dia buka bar. Sekarang kan masih sore, mau jalan-jalan sebentar."

Kali ini, sahabatnya terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba saja Minwoo memukul kepala Hyesung cukup kuat. "Aduuh! Kenapa kau malah memukulku!" Hyesung berteriak dan mengusap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kau itu… sebenarnya niatmu apa sih? Luka-luka minta ditutupi pakai make up dan jalan-jalan. Gimana kalau ada teman sekolahmu yang lihat!"

"Biarkan saja! Toh itu bukan urusanku!" Hyesung membentak balik.

"Tetap saja mereka akan membicarakanmu, Pilkyo!"

"Haish, tutupi saja lebam biru-biru ini! Temani aku jalan!"

Minwoo mengalah. Mencoba melawan Hyesung yang sedang emosi sama saja mencari mati. Dia akhirnya melakukan apapun yang Hyesung minta. Remaja itu dengan wajah sumringah melihat-lihat di mall dekat apartemennya. Kini Minwoo bertindak sebagai bodyguard dan pembantu Hyesung. Membawakan belanjaan yang kebanyakan sepatu dan baju.

Meski kesal, akhirnya penderitaan Minwoo selesai setelah ia menghapus make up tebal itu. Tadinya ia sudah was-was kalau mendadak ada teman sekolah Hyesung. Untunglah tidak. Remaja itu sudah kembali ke sikap awalnya seusai mandi.

"Minwoo, mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Hyesung yang masih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Apapun. Asal jangan mie lagi."

Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Hyesung memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Sambil makan, Minwoo kembali bertanya. "Apa perkembanganmu dengan Mun Junghyuk?"

Remaja itu nyaris tersedak karena Minwoo mendadak mengangkat topik itu. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya penasaran dengan dewa seks itu."

Sial, Minwoo mulai menggodanya. Hyesung bisa merasakan tubuhnya mulai tidak nyaman. "Bisa tidak selesai makan saja baru membicarakannya?"

Lee Minwoo tersenyum licik. "Apa kau pernah bermimpi sedang melakukan seks dengannya?" Dan Hyesung meletakkan sendoknya serta menatap datar sang sahabat. "Mau berantem, ya?"

"Kau terluka. Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkanmu kali ini," ujar Minwoo santai. Senyum cerianya sungguh mengganggu Hyesung. Ia cemberut dan tidak membalas seperti biasa.

"Sial, lain kali aku sudah sembuh aku pastikan tulangmu patah."

"Oww… seraamm~"

Dan remaja itu melempar kotak tissue ke arah Minwoo yang ditangkis dengan mudah.

-ricsyung-

Mun Junghyuk menyesap kopinya untuk kesekian kali hari ini. Jam 6 adalah waktunya pulang. Pria itu membereskan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya, mematikan komputer dan siap berpamitan. Tak lupa juga ia mengecek ponselnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sangat cerah ketika melihat nama Shin Hyesung di chat serta missed calls.

Buru-buru Junghyuk menelepon balik sang kekasih barunya itu dengan hati bergelora. Setelah nada dering ketiga, Hyesung menjawab teleponnya. "Halo, Junghyuk-ssi?"

Pria mapan itu tersenyum geli sampai-sampai matanya ikut membentuk bulan sabit. "Sudah kubilang, pakai 'hyung' saja… 'Ssi' terlalu formal, Hyesung."

"Ahh… maaf, aku belum terbiasa… Hyung…" Suara kecil Hyesung yang menciut berhasil menyentuh hati Junghyuk. Pria itu tersenyum lebar membayangkan ekspresi Hyesung yang malu-malu memanggilnya Hyung.

"Hyesung, mau makan malam bareng hari ini?"

Langsung saja Hyesung yang saat itu masih bersama Minwoo melonjak kebingungan. Wajah dan tubuhnya penuh lebam dan dia tidak mau menunjukkan semua itu dihadapan sang pacar. Merasakan memiliki kekasih untuk pertama kalinya cukup membuat Hyesung kewalahan menata emosinya.

Ia melihat Minwoo yang menyuruhnya untuk menolak ajakan. Meski tak tega, Hyesung akhirnya mencoba menolak. "Ehm, Junghyuk hyung, aku tak bisa malam ini… ada acara keluarga," katanya mengikuti perintah Minwoo yang ditulis di notes hpnya.

"Sungguh? Apa itu sangat penting?"

Hyesung langsung teringat pekerjaan Junghyuk adalah pengacara saat mendengar intonasi tajam tersebut. Ia mulai panic, tapi Minwoo mendengar semua itu dan berusaha melanjutkan. "Ya, maaf hyung. Lain kali kuhubungi lagi kalau aku sempat."

Sejenak tak ada balasan. Hyesung mulai keringat dingin saking tegangnya.

"Hyung…?"

"Baiklah, nanti kuhubungi lagi. Bye, Hyesung."

"Bye…"

Setelah telepon itu ditutup, Hyesung merasakan kelegaan luar biasa. "Minwooo~ Dia mengajakku makan! Makan bersamaa!" Hyesung menyerang Minwoo dan memeluknya erat. "Junghyuk benar-benar jadi pacarku! AAHH! Aku bisa gila!"

"Kau yang lepas! Aku kesakitan, Pilkyo! Oi!"

Minwoo berhasil meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman Hyesung yang masih menggila karena baru menyadari statusnya sebagai 'pacar' benar-benar nyata.

"Minwoo, aku merasa menyesal sudah menolak ajakan itu… harusnya aku minta tolong kamu tutupi lukaku dengan make up lagi, toh kau belum pulang."

"Enggak. Kau barusan menghapus semua make up itu. Aku tidak mau mendandanimu dua kali! Apalagi demi laki-laki yang menjadi pacarmu itu."

"Ehh, kenapa?" Kekecewaan Hyesung tentu nampak, tapi itu tak membuat Minwoo merasa bersalah. "Wajar saja, itu memakan waktu dan susah. Tambah la—"

"Ahh, ahh diamlah. Jangan menasihatiku sekarang!" remaja itu menutup kedua kupingnya.

Minwoo menghela napas berat melihat tindakan Hyesung.

"Hei, Pilkyo, ini cuma pengandaian, ok? Kalau misalnya si Mun Junghyuk itu sudah tahu identitas aslimu, apa menurutmu dia akan menerimanya semudah itu?"

Pertanyaan Minwoo mendiamkan sang remaja dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengandaikan…"

"Dan apa dia akan menerima kenyataan kalau kau anak mafia yang bahkan pernah terlibat dalam kriminalitas meski itu dipaksa ayahmu?"

Shin Hyesung termenung. Ia tidak mau memikirkan itu. Dirinya hanya mau menjadi manusia yang menjalani kehidupan normal tanpa kejahatan seperti ayahnya. Hyesung tidak mau membayangkan dirinya yang dari dunia gelap dihancurkan oleh Junghyuk yang bisa ia katakan "cinta" karena pria itu dari dunia terang dan bekerja sebagai pengacara.

Kalau itu terjadi, maka Hyesung siap untuk menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Tbc

AN: yah… Eric benaran nikah udah yah… padahal masih teringat sama ucapannya kalau larangan mereka di shinhwa ga bole nikah. Berarti usia mereka sudah lewat untuk batas larangan itu… mana cewe nya selisih 12 taunnn. Ga tau dah seneng atau sedih.

Makasih udah membaca ff super rare ini yaa meski ghost readers, wkwk.

Ff lain akan siap dilanjutkan dalam kurun waktu sebulan setelah semua kesibukan dan masalah mental beressss. Huahahaha gamsahamnidaaaa.

Annyeooonggg. Xoxo.


	8. Chapter 8

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Chapter 7

.

.

Hyesung menikmati crepes yang baru saja mereka beli dekat taman. Junghyuk duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Tatapannya datar. Hanya Hyesung yang bercerita, namun sepertinya sang kekasih tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"Junghyuk hyung, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Hyesung.

Mun Junghyuk, sang pengacara pun melirik Hyesung dengan penuh keraguan. "Hyesung-ah… Aku mendengar tentangmu dari beberapa klienku baru-baru ini."

"Ada apa?"

"Kudengar 'Shin Hyesung' hanyalah identitas palsumu."

Degg…

Jantung Hyesung berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya karena kaget. Ia tidak sadar mulai keringat dingin. "Apa maksudmu?" remaja itu berusaha tenang.

"Mereka bilang, nama aslimu 'Jung Pilkyo', anak bos mafia yang hampir selalu terlibat di setiap kasus yang ditangani seniorku." Junghyuk meminta penjelasan lewat pandangannya.

Hyesung bisa saja mengelak, namun suaranya tidak bisa keluar. Dalam hatinya, ia mau berteriak bahwa itu salah paham. Menyatakan bahwa itu bukanlah dirinya. Tetap saja, suaranya tidak bisa keluar.

Mun Junghyuk tersenyum kecewa. "Sepertinya ucapan mereka benar."

Tidak! Tidak! Jangan… Dengarkan aku!, seru Hyesung dalam hati.

"Maaf, Hyesung. Tapi sebaiknya kita putus saja. Aku tidak mau terlibat dalam kriminalitas, terutama pekerjaanku sudah rawan. Sampai jumpa." Junghyuk berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari remaja itu.

Hyesung berusaha mengejar, namun suaranya tetap saja tidak keluar. Semakin ia berlari mengejar, semakin jauh pula Junghyuk dari hadapannya. Hingga hanya kabut menutupi pandangannya.

Air mata yang mengalir tidak bisa berhenti sementara hatinya masih terluka karena perkataan Junghyuk.

Tidak! Jangan pergi!

-ricsyung-

"JANGAAN!"

"Oi, oi, Pilkyo sadarlah! Jung Pilkyo!" seruan sang kakak terdengar jelas di telinga Hyesung. "Pilkyo, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Junjin menepuk-nepuk wajah adiknya yang terperangah dengan mata membelalak saat sadar.

"Hy-Hyung…?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kau baik-baik saja? Apa pukulan tadi masih sakit?"

Hyesung memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat di mana ia berada. Beberapa anak buah sang ayah berjaga di pintu ruangan. Ini bukan kamarnya. Di mana ini? Saat hendak bangun, Junjin segera menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan, kau masih terluka."

"Eh? Apa?" Hyesung memandang heran sang kakak. Jelas-jelas kakaknya khawatir, tapi mengapa?

"Ini di rumah sakit, Pilkyo. Kau sadar?"

Barulah Hyesung lebih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ruangan putih, ranjang rumah sakit, selang infus dan… perban? "Hyung, apa yang—"

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Junjin mulai bercerita, "Dua hari lalu, kita membantu ayah melakukan transaksi. Tapi, salah satu dari klien sepertinya memang sudah agak gila. Dia menyerang tidak jelas, baik kepada rekannya sendiri maupun pada kita.

"Laki-laki itu menyerang dengan membabi-buta. Brutalnya, dia nyaris membunuh temannya sendiri. Kita yang saat itu hendak kembali juga kena. Sialnya, kau kena pukulan pipa besi yang dibawanya. Aku terkejut, spontan memanggil ambulans karena darah dari kepalamu. Anak buah ayah langsung menahannya susah payah. Mereka juga terluka.

"Dua hari ini kau tidak sadar. Kau terus berkeringat dingin sampai-sampai bajumu basah. Apa lukamu masih sakit? Kau mimpi buruk?"

Hyesung tidak merespon. Pikirannya masih terngiang-ngiang tentang Junghyuk yang meminta putus. "Hyung…"

"Hmm? Mau minum?"

"Apa ada orang lain yang menjengukku?"

"Tidak, hanya pihak kelompok ayah, Minwoo dan salah seorang temanmu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Andy."

Rasanya janggal. Apakah itu hanya mimpi? Ataukah peristiwa masa depan? Mengingatnya saja membuatnya takut. Ia tidak mau realita itu terjadi. Junghyuk… Ya! Bagaimana denganya?

Apakah dia menghubungiku? Apa dia mencariku? Atau malah tidak peduli sama sekali?

"Hyung, mana ponselku?" pinta Hyesung.

Junjin menghembuskan nafas berat. "Bisakah kau khawatirkan dirimu dulu? Jahitan di kepalamu belum dibuka, lho," ujarnya berkacak pinggang karena kesal.

"Hyung… Mana ponselku? Ini penting!" bujuk Hyesung.

Junjin memberikan ponsel adiknya yang terletak di meja khusus tamu. "Nih."

Hyesung memencet, berusaha menghidupkannya. Apa baterainya habis? "Chargernya mana?" Sang kakak juga memberikan cas-an hape. Masih tidak menyala. Ia mengotak-atik ponselnya, namun tetap saja tidak ada reaksi.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak mau hidup?"

"Rusak."

Mata Hyesung melotot. "Kenapa tidak beritahu dari awal?!"

"Habisnya kau ngotot banget nantinya! Makanya kuberi saja."

"Kok bisa rusak?!"

"Jangan tanya padaku. Mungkin sudah usianya."

Hyesung yang geram memukul Junjin bertubi-tubi dengan ponselnya yang mati. "Hei, sakit tahu dipukul olehmu! Mana pake hape lagi!"

"Biarin!"

Sementara kedua kakak-adik itu sibuk bertengkar, ketukan pintu dan sapaan dari penjenguk pun tidak terdengar karena suara mereka bagaikan anjing dan kucing.

"Astaga, aku kemari karena Pilkyo terluka… tapi dia terlihat sehat-sehat saja." Ia berdecak geli melihat keduanya masih sibuk bertengkar. Menjadi tontonan menarik baginya sembari menunggu. Ia duduk di sofa tamu, meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di atas meja. Para anak buah ayah pun hanya bisa menahan tawa karena harus menjaga etika.

Saat berakhir, Hyesung kembali tiduran dengan Junjin yang duduk bungkuk karena lelah. "Sudah selesai bertengkarnya?"

Keduanya sontak melirik ke arah suara, mendapati Lee Minwoo tengah duduk menatapi mereka dengan cengiran jahil di wajahnya. "Minwoo!" seru kaka-adik kompak. "Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak kalian bertengkar. Aku sapa saja tidak kalian hiraukan. Ya sudah, aku duduk manis saja menunggu kalian berhenti. Omong-omong Pilkyo, kau baru bangun tapi sudah sehat ya?"

Minwoo duduk di sisi ranjang, melihat perban di kepala remaja itu. "Masih sakit?"

"Sakit gara-gara Junjin hyung." Ia menghembus nafas kasar.

"Enak saja!"

Hyesung menjulurkan ludahnya, menambah rasa kesal. Tapi sang kakak tidak bisa berbuat apapun. "Hhh… sudahlah. Yang penting kau baik-baik saja."

Tok, tok!

"Permisi, saya membawa makan siang Tuan Pilkyo." Seorang perawat masuk membawakan makanan berupa bubur di atas nampan bersama air putih.

"Yak, silahkan makan dulu Tuan Pilkyo~" Minwoo tersenyum lebar sembari mengambil bubur tersebut, siap menyuapi Hyesung. "Ahh~"

Hyesung mengeluh jengkel. "Aku bisa makan sendiri."

"Ayolah… Kapan lagi aku bisa memanjakanmu seperti ini? Ahh~"

Akhirnya ia mengalah, membiarkan Minwoo menyuapinya disertai ejekan dari sang kakak.

Seusai makan siang, ketiganya berbincang-bincang. Minwoo janji akan menemani Hyesung membeli ponsel baru. Remaja itu sudah was-was karena ia tidak bisa menghubungi Junghyuk.

"Sejak kapan kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Junjin heran.

Hyesung menimbang-nimbang. "Belum lama. Hampir satu minggu," jawabnya. "Kenapa hanya Minwoo yang tahu?" tuntun Junjin. "Karena dia yang sejak awal kuberitahu." Minwoo terkekeh melihat ekspresi Junjin yang kecewa. "Aku bukan yang pertama…"

"Habisnya, hyung seperti engga setuju sama sekali. Bahkan waktu itu seenaknya mengangkat telepon."

"Hanya satu kali, Pilkyo! Lagian kau juga curhat padaku tempo hari!"

"Tapi benar'kan? Hyung sebenarnya kurang setuju?"

Junjin terdiam sejenak. "Bagaimana bisa… dia seorang pengacara Pilkyo. Kalau dia tahu identitasmu yang sebenarnya, ini akan menjadi masalah besar. Hanya itu alasanku untuk menolak."

Hyesung sadar. Amat sadar. Entah itu masa depannya atau haya mimpi, ia tidak tahan mengingat kata-kata "putus" keluar dari mulut laki-laki pertama yang menarik perhatiannya.

-ricsyung-

Hampir satu minggu tidak menghubungi siapapun karena ponselnya yang rusak membuatnya merasa bersalah, terutama Junghyuk. Ia takut untuk menemuinya tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja membeli ponsel baru bersama Minwoo. Memindahkan semua data dan sebagainya.

Baru kemarin ia keluar dari rumah sakit, sang ayah memberi toleransi untuk tidak latihan taekwondo minggu ini. Tentu saja itu hadiah yang membahagiakan. Di apartemennya, Hyesung mulai dari bersih-bersih karena debu yang mulai menumpuk. Minwoo dan kakaknya tidak bisa membantu karena sibuk.

Hyesung mengecek pesan dari ponsel barunya. Sebagian besar dari Andy, teman sekelasnya berisi kekhawatiran karena mendengar dari wali kelas ia masuk rumah sakit. Tertawa kecil, Hyesung membalas pesan-pesan tersebut.

"Aku sudah di apartemenku. Lukanya tidak seberapa." Sent.

Baru sebentar, Andy langsung membalas, "Sungguh? Perlukah aku mampir?"

Berpikir sejenak, Hyesung membalas, "Tidak usah. Besok aku mulai sekolah."

"Baiklah! Sampai ketemu besok, Pilkyo!"

Hyesung kembali mengecek. Tatapannya berhenti di satu nama, Mun Junghyuk. Cukup banyak pesan yang masuk.

"Apa kabar?" – "Hyesung, sedang apa?" – "Hallooo?" – "Kau baik-baik saja?" – "Jangan cuek pada pacarmu dong…" – "Hyesung-ah?" – "Baiklah, aku tunggu kabar darimu saja…"

Benar juga, Junghyuk tidak tahu kalau dia di rumah sakit. Sepertinya karena sibuk dia juga tidak menghampiri apartemen Hyesung. Dengan nafas berat, Hyesung memutuskan untuk menelepon saja ketimbang bicara lewat pesan meski hatinya berat karena teringat ucapan buruk dan dirinya yang tidak bisa menghubungi hampir satu minggu.

Setelah beberapa dering, Junghyuk menjawab teleponnya. "Halo?"

"Ehem… Junghyuk hyung…"

"Hyesung? Malam sekali kau menelepon."

"Umm… yah, begitulah. Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" Hyesung belum bisa melepas rasa canggung itu.

"Tidak, daripada itu, kenapa baru sekarang kau menghubungiku?"

Terlalu banyak alasan juga membuatnya tidak enak, tapi daripada berbohong. "Aku… di rumah sakit. Sebelumnya." Tidak ada balasan sejenak darinya. "Kau di rumah sakit? Kenapa tidak suruh aku menjengukmu?"

"Hapeku rusak."

"Kenapa bisa masuk rumah sakit?" Hyesung bisa mendengar nada khawatir dari Junghyuk. "Halo, Hyesung?" Kau masih di sana?"

Remaja itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung menjawab bagaimana, karena ini menyangkut rahasianya. "Junghyuk hyung, mau mampir ke apartemenku?"

Sejenak hening. "Aku segera ke sana."

Benar saja, dalam waktu lima belas menit dia sudah tiba di apartemen Hyesung. Remaja itu hanya bisa menganga karena laki-laki itu datang di saat dia menelepon. "Hyung… kau benar-benar datang?"

"Karena kau menyuruhku. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu." Jelas-jelas dia khawatir. Dari matanya saja sudah kelihatan. Dasar bodoh! Hyesung mengusap tengkuknya.

Keduanya duduk berdampingan di sofa ditemani teh yang baru saja dibuat Hyesung. "Maaf, baru tadi aku menghubungimu. Banyak masalah terjadi," ucap Hyesung memecah keheningan.

"Tak masalah. Aku lebih terkejut kau masuk rumah sakit." Junghyuk menyesap tehnya. "Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?"

Sudah lama sekali rasanya Hyesung tidak mendengar nada hangat itu. Ia tersenyum manis pada Junghyuk. "Umm, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Laki-laki itu meletakkan telapak tangannya di salah satu paha Hyesung, mengejutkan remaja itu. "Aku benar-benar khawatir, kau tahu."

Degg… Lagi-lagi. Semudah inikah dirimu terangsang Jung Pilkyo? Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya. "Maaf, aku—" Sial, runtuhlah pertahanan diri Hyesung. Ia tidak bisa berkutik di saat laki-laki itu mendadak memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menceritakannya nanti."

Ahh… suara serak itu meningkatkan libidonya. Hyesung terpaku di tempatnya, membelalak kaget. Reaksinya hampir sama seperti mereka bertemu pertama kali dan sama seperti Junghyuk menyentuhnya pertama kali.

Tangan Hyesung yang berpegangan pada lengan kekar Junghyuk tidak bertenaga. Tidak, rasanya seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti irama Junghyuk. Sang pengacara menatapnya tajam seolah-olah siap menerkam. Sementara tatapan sayu Hyesung semakin mengundang hasrat lapar si buas.

"Junghyuk hyung…"

Laki-laki itu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium Hyesung. Refleks, ia mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Junghyuk. Suara desahan dan kecupan basah dari keduanya memenuhi ruangan. "Ah.. hyung.." Lidah Junghyuk menyelinap masuk ke mulut hangat Hyesung, mengajak bermain pasangannya.

Junghyuk membawa Hyesung ke kamarnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman basah tersebut, membaringkannya sambil menindih tubuh ramping Hyesung. Ia menjilati dan mengecup leher putih Hyesung dengan nafsu, membiarkan kekasihnya melenguh karena tindakannya.

Hyesung hanya bisa mendesah, terlalu menikmati semua yang dilakukan Junghyuk. Laki-laki itu sudah membuka kaos yang dikenakan Hyesung, memperlihatkan badan Hyesung yang cukup berotot berkat latihan rutinnya.

Sial, sial! Hyesung tidak bisa melawan gairahnya lagi. Aroma laki-laki ini terlalu nikmat. Bahunya keras dan bokongnya pun berotot. Celana panjang yang dikenakannya terlihat sesak di bagian depan, membuat Hyesung sadar bahwa Junghyuk juga di posisi yang sama.

"Sial, Hyesung. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi." Junghyuk buru-buru melepas pakaian mereka berdua. Dirinya menjilati dan mengelus dada Hyesung yang berada di dibawahnya. Tubuh mereka yang menempel terasa panas dan Hyesung tidak berpikir macam-macam selain menginginkan laki-laki yang tengah mencumbunya ini.

Hyesung mengeluh geli, menarik punggungnya ke atas membentuk setengah lingkaran. "Ahh…~" desahan panjang Hyesung meningkatkan semangat Junghyuk untuk memangsanya.

Junghyuk menggigit puting Hyesung dengan sengaja, membuat remaja itu memekik keras. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hyesung, berada di bawah seseorang yang akan menidurinya. Benjolan pink kecil itu ditarik dengan gigi Junghyuk sementara Hyesung menahan diri atas segala sentuhan yang membuatnya merasa melayang.

Ia tidak bisa menjadi dirinya yang tenang di saat seperti ini. Dirinya dikendalikan oleh Junghyuk sepenuhnya. Dan dia tidak menyesal.

-ricsyung-

Lupakan tentang sosok Jung Pilkyo yang dingin saat di sekolah. Hari ini, wajahnya berseri-seri hingga membuat yang lainnya ngeri. Andy menatap sahabatnya penuh keheranan. "Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit tapi wajahmu terlihat bahagia. Apa yang terjadi?"

Hyesung menyengir lebar. "Ada. Sesuatu."

Andy mendekatkan dirinya. "Apa itu?" bisiknya.

Tapi Hyesung tidak mengatakan apapun. Menyimpannya sendiri sambil tertawa. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengatakan bahwa semalam dia tidur bersama Junghyuk.

"Dasar kamu ini. Selalu saja banyak rahasia."

"Biarin."

.

.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Chapter 8

Keesokan harinya di sekolah Hyesung, semua guru yang mengajar kelasnya sudah mendapat kabar mengenai Kim Woobin dan Shin Hyesung—Jung Pilkyo—tentang perkelahian dan hukuman yang ditentukan.

Tugas kelompok pertama yang mereka dapatkan adalah presentasi singkat dari guru Inggris. "Kalian bebas memilih pasangan presentasi, kecual Jung Pilkyo dan Kim Woobin. Kalian berpasangan," perintah sang guru.

Kim Woobin berdecih kesal. Ia tak menyangka akan secepat ini. Baik dirinya maupun Hyesung sama-sama tak berniat beranjak dari kursi mereka hingga akhirnya guru Inggris kembali bertitah, "Woobin, kau yang pindah ke belakang Pilkyo."

Si berandalan itu pun terpaksa pindah ke belakang Hyesung. "Hei, kau. Putar kursimu," bentak Woobin.

Shin Hyesung tidak membalas selain memutar kursinya agar duduk berhadapan. Dalam hatinya, ia sama-sama tidak setuju. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

"Baiklah, pikirkanlah topic apa yang akan kalian presentasikan dalam 5 menit di pertemuan berikutnya. Kumpulkan materinya lewat ketua kelas seusai pelajaran."

Dengan demikian, kelas pun mulai berisik kecuali sepasang berandalan dan identitas ganda di pojok kelas. "Haruskah kita melakukannya?" tanya Woobin. Nadanya jelas-jelas tidak ramah.

"Aku tidak suka ini. Tapi aku tidak mau nilaiku hancur gara-gara kau," balas Hyesung. "Wajahku bengkak juga gara-garamu."

Shin Hyesung menyobek selembar kertas dari bukunya. "Aku tulis, kau pikirkan materinya," usul Hyesung.

Remaja di hadapan Hyesung mengernyit kesal. "Tidak. Lakukan saja sendiri." Ia pun mengacuhkan Hyesung sambil bermain dengan ponselnya tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi pada wajah Shin Hyesung.

Ekspresi datar pada wajah Hyesung menandakan bahwa ia marah. Hyesung menghantam meja dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang memegang pena, mengejutkan sekelas terutama Woobin yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa-apaan?" Seluruh mata di kelas mengarah pada keduanya.

"Kerja."

Hanya satu kata itu. Dengan datarnya dan dingin, membuat bulu kuduk semua orang di kelas itu berdiri.

Ketua geng itu tentu terkejut. Itu adalah sisi yang ia lihat malam itu di mini market. Tanpa sadar, ia membuat tugas presentasi itu. Ide darinya, Hyesung membuat presentasi dan mereka setuju membagi dua materi saat dipresentasikan kelas.

-simply loving you from seoul-

Andy kembali dari kantin membawakan sekotak susu dan roti krem untuk Hyesung. Mendapatkan status sebagai "teman" dari Hyesung amat membahagiakan baginya. "Thanks, Andy." Hyesung meminum susunya dengan sedotan. Ia juga agak susah mengunyah rotinya.

"Sakit?" tanya Andy saat melihat ekspresi Hyesung.

Lebam kebiruan di wajah Hyesung masih parah. Remaja itu juga sadar bahwa rasa sakitnya tidak terlalu berubah. Ia mengangguk pelan pada Andy.

"Bagaimana ini… wajah dan tubuhmu masih sakit." Andy menopang dagunya dengan tangan di atas meja belajar.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seminggu juga sembuh," ujar Hyesung.

"Hmm… tetap saja…"

Sejenak mereka makan dalam hening hingga Andy kembali bersuara. "Ah, teman-teman sekelas membicarakanmu. Kejadian di kelas tadi jadi cepat sekali menyebar ke satu sekolah."

Shin Hyesung menganga. "Hah?"

"Tadi kan kau menghantam meja. BAM!" Andy mempraktekkan. "Seperti itu."

"Kau serius?"

"Iya! Wajahmu datar banget, nadamu juga dingin. Aku sampai ikutan takut, lho!" Andy memeluk badannya sendiri. "Brr! Rasanya kelas jadi kutub es sewaktu kau bilang begitu. Woobin bahkan tidak melawan. Wow!"

Remaja itu tak menyangka bahwa tindakannya menjadi pembicaraan. Batinnya, ia melakukan kesalahan karena tidak menahan diri. Terbawa emosi benar-benar berbahaya.

"Apa yang mereka katakana padaku?" tanya Hyesung.

"Hmm… begini: Kalian kenal Jung Pilkyo dari kelasku kan? Yang selalu diam. Tadi dia tiba-tiba memukul meja pas pelajaran Inggris!

"Ah, masa, sih? Kau bilang dia tipe murid teladan?

"Makanya! Pasangannya itu Kim Woobin, si berandalan nomor 1 sekolah kita!"

Andy memerankan kembali yang ia dengar. Shin Hyesung dengan seksama memperhatikan temannya ini. Ekspresi Andy sangat hidup.

"Terus, terus?"

"Si Woobin enggak mau kerja, jadi Pilkyo kayaknya marah banget sampai menghantam meja belajar. Suaranya keras banget! Lalu, dia cuma bilang satu kata: Kerja; Ekspresinya itu yang bikin aku dan lainnya ikutan takut!"

"Ekspresi?"

"Iya! Jadi—"

Hyesung menutup mulut Andy dengan paksa. "Cukup, cukup. Aku mengerti."

Murid baru itu mengerjabkan matanya. Ia menepuk tangan Hyesung meminta melepaskan tangannya dari mulut. Hyesung menurut.

"Kok aku disuruh berhenti?" nampaknya Andy kesal meski heran.

Hyesung memainkan jarinya di meja belajar. Menopak pipinya dengan tangan satunya. "Caramu menceritakan… Seolah-olah aku mendengarnya langsung dari mereka."

Andy membulatkan matanya saat melihat Hyesung bete. Remaja itu jelas-jelas jengkel. Ide jahil bermunculan di kepala Andy. Sayangnya, ia tidak sempat mencubit maupun bersikap nakal pada Hyesung. Murid-murid mulai kembali dan duduk di kursi masing-masing bersamaan masuknya guru.

-simply loving you from seoul-

Malam itu, Minwoo kembali menutupi luka-luka Hyesung. "Pilkyo-ah, kau serius langsung kerja hari ini?" tanya sahabatnya.

Hyesung mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Aku tidak boleh bolos kerja lagi. Lagipula, Dongwan hyung butuh bartender sepertiku," tuturnya dengan senyum jahil.

Minwoo terkekeh. "Percaya diri sekali, kau."

"Thanks, Minwoo. Aku pergi ya." Hyesung memeluk sekilas sahabat merangkap asisten rangkap saudaranya itu.

"Ya, ya. Hati-hati Pilkyo."

Di dalam bar, Dongwan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum sumringah. "Hyesung-ssi! Kau datang untuk kerja malam ini? Kupikir kau masih terluka?"

Hyesung tersenyum tipis. "Lukanya kututup dengan make up. Lihat? Pipiku masih agak bengkak."

Manager bar itu ber-oh ria. "Kau benar… Apa sakit kalau kupegang?" Telunjuknya menempel pada pipi Hyesung. Hal itu mengejutkannya. "Maaf! Maaf! Beneran sakit, ya?"

"Iya… Sakit." Hyesung tak bisa bohong soal ini. Rekan kerjanya, Kim Kibum kembali berulah. "Tak kusangka pangeran pun bisa terluka," ejeknya.

Hyesung menatap tajam Kibum. Siap-siap untuk membunuhnya.

"Oww, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sebentar lagi para pelanggan berdatangan."

Sekali lagi, Hyesung mengolah emosinya dan Kibum bebas dari pukulan mematikan Hyesung.

Para pelanggan Shin Hyesung rata-rata laki-laki paruh baya dan pekerja kantoran yang sangat stress menjalani hari mereka sehingga butuh teman curhat untuk mendengarkan masalah mereka. Posisinya sebagai bartender adalah sahabat, pelayan dan penjaga rahasia. Setidaknya itu yang Hyesung terapkan saat bekerja.

"Hari ini di kantorku sangat padat jadwalnya… Bosku juga emosian saat memberi tugas. Aku dan rekan kerjaku jadi impasnya. Sungguh sial," curhat salah satu pelanggan. Hyesung memberi minuman pesanannya pada sang pelanggan. "Begitukah? Apa karena cuaca juga?" balas Hyesung.

"Mungkin. Hari ini panas sekali. Malam pun masih terasa."

Ia meneguk cocktail yang dipesannya. "Hyesung-ssi, apa aku berhenti saja, ya? Aku capek mengurusi semua masalah yang dibuat bosku." Hyesung terbiasa memandangi tatapan memelas tersebut. Senyum tipisnya menangkal mood buruk si pelanggan.

"Kalau tidak suka, berhenti saja. Tapi kurasa Anda harus memikirkan ini. Apa motivasi awal anda bekerja di sana?"

Kebutuhan psikologis sang pelanggan adalah seseorang yang mendukung keputusannya. Sang pelanggan kembali meneguk minumannya. "Begitukah… Hyesung-ssi kau membantuku lagi untuk pencerahan," gumamnya.

Cukup lama pelanggan tersebut berada di sana dan terus bercerita pada Hyesung. "Baiklah. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih, Hyesung-ah." Ia membayar dan melambaikan tangannya saat keluar dari bar.

"Satu lagi kesuksesan Shin Hyesung. Pelanggan itu puas pada pelayananmu," bisik Kibum tepat di telingan sang remaja, mengejutkannya.

"Astaga, Kim Kibum! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Hyesung sambil memukul lengan rekan kerjanya. Kibum hanya menyengir. "Heh, aku ini memujimu. Kok aku dipukul?"

"Mengejutkanku," balas Hyesung kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Tuh, pelanggan tetapmu datang. Shu, shu~" Tindakan Kibum mengusir Hyesung seolah ia yang mengganggu tentu membuat remaja itu emosi.

Kalau saja tidak ada pelanggan, bisa dipastikan Kibum menerima bentakan kasar dari Hyesung.

"Hei, Hyesung. Hari ini kau kerja," kata pelanggan tersebut.

Hyesung membelalakkan matanya. "Ah, Joowon-ssi."

Laki-laki berpakaian jas tersebut duduk di meja bar. "Kemarin aku datang, tapi kau ternyata tidak kerja," tuturnya.

Sang bartender hanya tertawa pelan. "Yah, kemarin ada sesuatu. Minuman seperti biasa?"

Joowon, sang pelanggan berkata ya. Hyesung segera membuatkan minuman tersebut. Joowon selalu memperhatikan sosok Shin Hyesung ketika bekerja sambil tersenyum.

Saat Hyesung meletakkan minumannya di hadapan Joowon, seperti biasa laki-laki itu berusaha menarik perhatian sang bartender muda tersebut. "Hei, besok kau ada waktu?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau mengajakmu pergi nonton besok siang."

Remaja itu menggeleng seperti biasa. "Maaf, Joowon-ssi, aku tidak bisa."

Bayangan Joowon ketika Hyesung menolaknya untuk kesekian kali, batu-bata kembali menghantam dirinya. Sudah lama ia terus berusaha namun hasilnya nihil. Laki-laki itu tahu banyak yang mengincar Hyesung namun semuanya gagal.

Jika saja ia berhasil, maka hal tersebut menjadi kemenangan besar baginya.

Joowon mungkin gagal mengajak kencan, namun ia tetap bercerita pada Hyesung sebagai pelanggan tetap. Joowon memanfaatkan status Hyesung yang tidak bisa menolak perintah pelanggan selama bukan pelecehan. Karena ia hanyalah karyawan biasa.

Satu jam lamanya ia terus memperhatikan Hyesung karena remaja itu harus membuatkan minuman untuk pelanggan lainnya. Kadang-kadang, ia merasa bodoh dan Kibum sering berdecak kagum melihat kegigihannya.

Joowon pulang setelah pukul 2 pagi.

"Wow, apa kau tidak kasihan padanya, Hyesung? Si Lee Joowon," kata Kibum.

Shin Hyesung mendesah panjang. "Meski kasihan, salahnya juga tetap berusaha meski aku jelas-jelas menolaknya."

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku jadi penasaran. Apa kau ini punya kekasih? Yang selalu dirahasiakan."

Jantung Hyesung langsung berdegup kencang mendengar perkataan Kibum. Ia memandang horror pada rekan kerjanya. Wajah Mun Junghyuk langsung terbayang di pikirannya. Wajahnya memanas dan kembali terangsang.

"Kenapa terdiam begitu? Aku kan cuma bercanda," lanjut Kibum.

Hyesung salah tingkah. Jika ia belum mengenal Mun Junghyuk, ia gampang saja bilang "tidak" atau ikut bercanda kalau sebenarnya dia punya pacar. Sekarang? Dia punya Mun Junghyuk sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hei? Hyesung-ah?" Kibum menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan Kibum. "Aku kan cuma bercanda."

Masih terpaku memingat kekasihnya, Kibum cepat tanggap. "Masa, sih? Tebakanku benar, ya?"

Harusnya Hyesung langsung menggeleng dan tertawa untuk menghindari keisengan rekan kerjanya satu ini. Remaja yang baru pertama kali pacaran ini tidak bisa mengelak. Lagi-lagi dirinya menginginkan sentuhan Mun Junghyuk.

"Sungguh!?" pekik Kibum.

Hyesung langsung menutup mulut Kibum. "Sst!"

Beberapa pelanggan menatap mereka aneh sebelum kembali fokus pada percakapan mereka sendiri.

"Jangan teriak!"

Matilah aku, pikir Hyesung.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau tidak bisa bohong, Hyesung."

Siapa bilang? Aku selalu berbohong soal identitasku, batin remaja itu.

"Mukaku langsung memerah sampai telinga, lho," lanjut Kibum.

Hyesung menutup mukanya. "Haruskah kau bilang segamblang itu?" bisik Hyesung.

Sebagai sesama bartender, Kibum punya beberapa penggemar juga, hanya saja sebagian dari mereka pernah jalan bersamanya dan tidak terlalu terobsesi. Berbeda dengan Hyesung.

"Kibum-ssi. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa," pinta Hyesung.

Kecerobohannya lagi-lagi membawa masalah. Rasanya malu sekali memelas pada rekan kerjanya yang selalu mempermainkannya. Kini Kibum punya alasan untuk menjahilinya, sungguh terlalu.

Hyesung terpaksa menutup sebelah matanya mengenai kenyataan ini. Kenapa harus Kim Kibum dari sekian banyak orang?

-simply loving you from seoul-

Pukul 5 pagi, Mun Junghyuk masih mengenakan pakaian formalnya. Ia berakhir begadang gara-gara kasus kliennya butuh banyak referensi, bukti, dan segala tetek-bengek yang harus dikumpulkan sebagai informasi di map berkasnya.

Merenggangkan badan kekarnya, sang pengacara menghempuskan nafas lega ketika tugasnya beres. Junghyuk meletakkan kacamatanya di atas meja, memijit batang hidungnya. "Tidak tidur selama hampir dua hari sungguh menyebalkan," keluhnya.

Mun Junghyuk mengecek ponselnya, sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada kontak dari kekasihnya, Shin Hyesung. "Apa dia bangun ya, jam segini?" gumamnya.

"Sedang apa?" kata Junghyuk lewat chat pada remaja itu.

Junghyuk tidak menyangka ia akan segera mendapat balasan sesubuh itu. "Baru sampai rumah."

Senyum tulus langsung terukir di wajahnya. "Sepagi ini? Pulang kerja?" balas Junghyuk.

"Ya." Balasan remaja itu amat singkat. Pengacara tersebut menunggu lanjutan, namun tidak ada.

Apakah dia langsung tidur? Apa dia mandi? Atau kah ada orang lain di apartemennya? Kepedulian dan penasaran itu menyatu. Junghyuk sudah memencet tombol call saat ia berpikir mengapa menelepon.

Saat hendak menutup, Hyesung sudah menjawab telepon. "Halo? Hyung?"

Junghyuk menahan nafasnya. "Hy-Hyesung-ah…"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Ehm… Aku…" Junghyuk mengusap tengkuknya bingung. Ia spontan menelepon tanpa tujuan.

"Junghyuk hyung?"

Sembari menarik nafas, spontan ia bertanya, "Boleh aku ke rumahmu?"

Sesaat tidak ada balasan dari penerima telepon. "…Hah?" Kebingungan, Hyesung mengernyitkan keningnya meski Junghyuk tak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku ke tempatmu. Sekarang. Bolehkah?" Junghyuk mengulang maksudnya.

Shin Hyesung sejujurnya tengah lelah setelah bekerja semalaman. Tapi sebagai remaja telat puber, ia tidak bisa menolak hasratnya. "Boleh. Kutunggu," balas Hyesung.

Mendapat lanpu hijau dari sang kekasih membuat Junghyuk melompat kegirangan meski tidak tahu alasan spontanitasnya. Ia hanya merindukan Hyesung. Rindu sampai ketulang-tulangnya. Junghyuk tidak menunda-nunda. Ia langsung keluar rumah dan bergegas menuju tempat Shin Hyesung.

Sementara itu, remaja bersurai kecoklatan itu pun masih terpaku di tempatnya. "Sepagi ini? Dia mau datang?"

Masih tidak percaya karena setengah bangun, Hyesung kembali mengecek panggilan telepon terakhir.

Kelelahan yang melanda Hyesung membuatnya tidak fokus lagi. Hyesung memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum merebahkan tubuh letihnya ke kasur menganggap tadi hanyalah bayangan belaka lantaran stress.

Ding Dong.

Hyesung baru saja selesai mandi. Masih mengeringkan ramputnya dengan handuk, ia berjalan ke pintu depan sambil menggerutu menanyakan siapa yang datang sepagi ini.

Membukakan pintunya, matanya membulat kala melihat sosok Mun Junghyuk di sana. Hyesung mengucek matanya, masih tidak percaya sosok pacarnya ada di hadapannya. Ia bahkan mencoel lengan Junghyuk karena merasa tidak nyata.

"Hei, Hyesung. Kenapa diam saja? Tak membiarkanku masuk?"

Mendengar suara baritone khas Junghyuk, barulah Hyesung menganga lebar. "Kau serius datang!?"

Lelaki itu terkekeh melihat ekspresi Hyesung. "Kau benar-benar membuatku gemas," ucapnya lembut sembari mencubit pipi Hyesung. "Aku kan sudah bilang lewat telepon."

"Kupikir aku melantur mendengarmu telepon sepagi ini," Hyesung membiarkan pacarnya masuk.

"Hmm? Kau pikir aku main-main ya?"

Mun Junghyuk mendekap Hyesung dalam pelukannya. "Aku kangen."

Shin Hyesung mencium aroma khas Junghyuk lewat tengkuk lehernya. Aroma yang selalu membuatnya mabuk dan semakin merasa lemah. Hyesung membalas pelukan erat itu.

"Hmm… aku suka wangimu sehabis mandi, Hyesung. Laki-laki itu mencium pucuk kepala Hyesung. Ini pertama kalinya Hyesung mendapat perlakukan seperti ini. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak karena kelewat bahagia.

"Hyung…"

Hyesung merasakan hal yang sama ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah di leher pria itu. Sosok yang kini menjadi prioritasnya. Lengan kekar Junghyuk memeluk Hyesung lebih erat lagi.

"Aku baru selesai kerja dan langsung memikirkanmu." Junghyuk mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Hyesung. Junghyuk bisa merasakan tubuh ramping itu tengah menopang bebannya tat kala ia mulai berucap.

"Hyesung, kau sangat cantik di mataku. Aku ingin memilikimu."

Ketika kata "cantik" sangat tabu diucapkan oleh orang lain, Junghyuk menjadi satu-satunya pengecualian. Mendengar suara Junghyuk di telinganya sudah meningkatkan libidonya. Hyesung mulai lepas control di tengah mabuknya dan letih yang berlebihan.

Beban mental hari ini sangat berat bagi remaja itu. Ia ingin dimanja, dibelai dengan kasih sayang. Ketika mata mereka bertatapan, Hyesung tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia langsung mengalungkan lengannya pada leher sang kekasih dan meraup bibir Junghyuk.

Terkejut atas tindakan Hyesung, Mun Junghyuk tidak menolak. Ia membalas ciuman panas itu dengan sepenuh hati. "Hari ini kau agresif, sayang," cetus Junghyuk.

"Kau tak suka?" Hyesung menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

Junghyuk tersenyum tipis. "Justru aku makin suka."

Pria itu menerjang leher putih Hyesung dan menyerangnya dengan gigitan kecil serta kecupan. Berniat melanjutkan lebih jauh, Junghyuk berhenti ketika Hyesung merintih.

"Ada apa?"

Sial, Hyesung baru sadar bahwa wajahnya masih lebam biru dan bengkak. Mun Junghyuk baru menyadarinya ketika remaja itu memegang pipinya sambil mengeluh. Mengernyitkan dahinya, Junghyuk menarik pergelangan tangan Hyesung yang menutupi wajahnya; Tergantikan oleh telapak tangan Junghyuk yang hangat.

"Kau terluka?"

Seketika Hyesung melupakan libidonya dan terfokus pada ekspresi panas Junghyuk. "Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Hyesung tidak mau cerita. "Aku hanya jatuh."

"Jangan mengelak. Aku tahu bagaimana luka jatuh dan luka karena dipukul, Hyesung."

Perkataan Junghyuk menusuk tajam hati Hyesung. Remaja itu merasa takut ketika mendengar suara berat Junghyuk. Nada itu antara khawatir dan amarah.

"Jawab, siapa yang melakukannya?" Mungkin beginilah suara Junghyuk ketika tengah menginterogasi seseorang atau meminta pernyataan dari kliennya jika mereka menutup mulut.

"Aku…"

Tidak mungkin Hyesung mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Dia tidak mau bilang kalau dia sebenarnya masih SMA. Termasuk kalau dia sengaja membiarkannya terjadi agar tidak menambah masalah. Hyesung semakin takut saat Junghyuk mencengkeram kedua bahunya kuat. Itu sakit.

Melihat kekasihnya tidak memberi respon, barulah Junghyuk sadar kalau raut wajah Hyesung terutama matanya tengah ketakutan. "Ma-Maaf… Hyesung. Aku terbawa emosi."

Pelupuk mata Hyesung sudah tergenang air mata. Satu tetes turun di pipi Hyesung mengejutkan Junghyuk. Hyesung segera mengelapnya kasar.

 _Aku jarang sekali merasa takut seperti tadi…_

 _Tbc._


	10. Chapter 10

Simply Loving You From Seoul

Chapter 9

.

Air mata yang menetes di pipi lebam Hyesung langsung diseka kasar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Junghyuk. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang, takut untuk menatap kekasihnya. Mendadak, rasa sakit kareka luka tergantikan oleh perasaan panik luar biasa.

"Hyesung, maaf. Aku terlalu emosi melihat luka itu," tutur Junghyuk. "Aku mendadak marah melihatnya karena aku khawatir padamu." Tangannya menangkup wajah hangat Hyesung, menyuruhnya untuk memandangnya.

"Hei… Hyesung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Getaran samar menjalari tubuh Hyesung. Ini kali pertamanya merasa takut karena orang lain sejak beberapa tahun. Junghyuk merasa bersalah. Ia memeluk Hyesung, mengelus punggung remaja itu. "Seharusnya aku tidak memaksamu seperti tadi. Maaf, sayang." Junghyung memberi kecupan pada bibir merah Hyesung.

Perasaan takut itu perlahan menghilang. Hyesung masih diam seribu bahasa, membuat Junghyuk kebingungan. Sang pengacara itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya di saat kekasihnya terkejut melihat sosoknya ketika marah.

Akhirnya, Hyesung berhasil mengendalikan dirinya kembali. "…aku tidak berani cerita padamu. Kenapa aku terluka."

Mata sendu Hyesung berhasil meluluhkan pertahanan mental Junghyuk. Otot-ototnya menegang, saraf-sarafnya bereaksi memberi sengatan kecil. Ia tersenyum tipis pada Hyesung yang masih dihadapannya. "Baiklah. Kuharap nanti kau akan menceritakannya padaku."

Junghyuk memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya. Lagipula, memberi jarak dan privasi di awal seperti ini jauh lebih baik daripada bertengkar. Ia tidak mau Hyesung justru semakin terluka dan berakhir putus. Sebaliknya, Hyesung lega karena Junghyuk tidak menuntut lebih jauh.

Ia sudah sangat bahagia pacarnya ada mengunjunginya sepagi ini, seusai ia begadang bekerja ketimbang pulang ke rumah. Dengan canggung, keduanya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Junghyuk memecah keheningan dengan menawarkan diri untuk makan bersama.

"Mau sarapan? Aku mulai lapar."

Sejujurnya, Hyesung bukan tipe orang yang sarapan kecuali hari Minggu. Namun, ia mengiyakan saja. Sementara laki-laki itu mulai ke dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan, barulah Hyesung ingat bahwa ini hari Jumat.

Ia harus sekolah.

Jam 8 pagi, sementara Junghyuk ada di apartemennya.

Hyesung menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimana caranya agar Junghyuk pulang sebelum jam 7? Atau setidaknya mengelabui sang pengacara agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia seharusnya ke sekolah.

Ia menelepon Minwoo yang segera terlintas di pikirannya. Dering telepon diangkat di detik-detik terakhir. "Minwoo!" seru Hyesung setelah agak menjauh dari dapur.

"Heh?" mirip reaksi Hyesung tadi, suara Minwoo masih setengah sadar.

"Minwoo, tolong aku!" Hyesung kembali berteriak kecil saking paniknya.

Lee Minwoo yang setengah sadar membalas, "Tolong apa?" Ia melihat jam dari handphonenya, heran melihat pukul 05.27 AM di layar. "Sepagi ini kau menelepon… ada apa?"

"Aku harus ke sekolah jam 7 lewat agar tidak terlambat!"

"Ya, pergi saja. Kenapa, 'sih?" dengan cueknya, Minwoo membalas.

Shin Hyesung menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, menenangkan diri. "Tapi, Junghyuk hyung tiba-tiba datang. Aku takut dia akan di sini cukup lama!" lapor Hyesung pada sahabatnya.

Lee Minwoo masih belum mencerna. "Terus, apa hubungannya?" suaranya masih lemas di balik selimutnya.

"Ya, masalah, bodoh! Gimana aku merahasiakan padanya kalau aku harus ke sekolah? Dia pasti akan banyak bertanya, apalagi tadi aku lengah dia sudah lihat lukaku yang belum sembuh total!"

Lee Minwoo kemudian mengerang kesal. "Jadi, kamu mau aku lakukan apa..? Ini masih terlalu pagi buatku, bocah."

"Aku tahu, tapi cuma kamu yang bisa kuandalkan saat ini! Please, tolong aku! Bagaimana pun caranya menjaga rahasiaku!"

Sembari mendengarkan ocehan panik remaja itu, Minwoo akhirnya beranjak dari posisi tiduran menjadi duduk di atas ranjang. Minwoo memotong ucapan Hyesung, "Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Aku ke sana sekarang, bocah."

Mematikan telepon sepihak, otak Shin Hyesung bagaikan tali kaset yang kusut. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana kecuali meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Minwoo bisa menyelamatkannya.

Untuk sesaat.

Laki-laki yang membuat Hyesung mabuk cinta, salah tingkah dan bertindak di luar akal sehatnya justru terlihat semakin menggoda bagi Hyesung tatkala ia kembali ke dapur dan mendapati sang kekasih tengah memasak di dapurnya.

Hanya sekedar membuat sandwich berisi telur dadar, bacon, saos mayo dan sambal karena Hyesung sangat jarang memasak.

Sosok Mun Junghyuk selalu berhasil membuat remaja itu terangsang. Ia tergoda untuk mendekat, menempelkan tubuh mereka agar Hyesung bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari Junghyuk.

Mun Junghyuk kaget ketika Hyesung tiba-tiba menempel padanya. Pengacara itu tersenyum hangat. "Sabar, ya. Sedikit lagi."

Sambil manyun, Hyesung menawarkan, "Kau mau minum kopi?"

"Boleh juga. Kau mau membuatnya?"

Kini Hyesung agak lega setelah menawarkan diri membuatkan kopi. Ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian untuk sementara waktu. Hyesung mengambil dua cangkir, bubuk kopi, dan saringan kopi. Pekerjaannya sebagai peracik minuman ternyata sanagt berguna di saat-saat seperti ini.

Junghyuk baru saja selesai memanggang roti karena tidak ada toaster. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Hyesung yang membuat kopi secara manual. Selain di coffee shop, tidak ada diantara teman-temannya membuat kopi seperti di kafe.

"Di rumah pun, kau selalu meracik minuman sendiri selain alkohol, ya?"

Senyuman Hyesung sebagai jawaban "ya" pada Junghyuk cukup untuk membuat laki-laki itu semakin jatuh hati. Ia ingin memeluk, membelai dan mencumbu Hyesung segera. Jika saja Hyesung tidak terluka, mungkin Junghyuk akan menyerang Hyesung tanpa persetujuan Hyesung.

Hanya saja, Junghyuk sadar, dibalik pakaian yang dikenakan Hyesung, sisa luka lebam dan lecet itu masih perih dan menyakitkan. Usai meletakkan makanan di atas meja makan, Junghyuk memperhatikan betapa telaten kekasihnya membuat minuman.

Pandangan indah terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Sakit rasanya ia tidak bisa melindungi Hyesung dari orang yang melukainya. Lengan Hyesung yang membiru, merah lecet terlihat jelas ketika remaja itu menuangkan kopi ke cangkir. Junghyuk meringis sakit membayangkan ia harus bekerja dalam kondisi tubuh penuh luka.

Saat keduanya makan tanpa suara, canggung tak terpisahkan. Sunyi karena tak ada yang bersuara, Hyesung semakin merasa tegang. Pada akhirnya, ia memecah keheningan.

"Junghyuk hyung… sebenarnya, hyung benar kalau aku terluka karena dihajar," gumamnya.

Pendengaran Junghyuk yang sangat jelas menangkap setiap kata dari mulut mungil Hyesung. Ia membulatkan matanya karena tak menyangka Hyesung langsung membicarakannya. Padahal, tadi Hyesung mengelak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa menceritakannya padaku? Kupikir kau tidak suka aku menanyakannya." Nada khawatir dari mulut Junghyuk hanya membuat Hyesung tersenyum lebar.

"Memang, tapi rasanya hyung akan terus mempermasalahkan ini," Hyesung memperlihatkan lengan kanannya yang lebih parah. "Lagipula, hyung pernah melihat orang yang menghajarku."

Mengerutkan dahi, Junghyuk berpikir keras mencari jawaban. "Siapa? Aku mengenalnya?"

Hyesung hanya menyesap kopi. Menatap Junghyuk dengan kejahilannya. "Tidak."

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu?"

Sang remaja hanya ber"hmm" ria. "Coba ingat-ingat dari setiap pertemuan kita."

Junghyuk sebenarnya tidak sabaran. Ia kesal karena Hyesung bermain tarik ulur dengannya. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap mencoba mengingat hingga pada suatu peristiwa di mana mereka bertemu malam hari.

"Ah." Satu kata keluar dari mulut Junghyuk, Hyesung menahan tawanya. "Mereka mengeroyokmu lagi?!" Junghyuk menaikkan suaranya.

Gelengan dari Hyesung menambah kegeraman dari kekasihnya. "Hyesung-ah.. kau ini.." Melihat Junghyuk yang tidak sabaran, Hyesung menghentikan kejahilannya.

"Bukan mereka, tapi ketua geng. Hanya dia."

Rasa penasaran Junghyuk memuncak. Ia ingat mereka adalah rombongan remaja SMA karena masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Hendak bertanya, pintu apartemen Hyesung dengan Minwoo yang menyerobot masuk.

"Oi, Pilkyo, kenapa menelepon pagi-pagi?"

Sosok Minwoo muncul tiba-tiba mengejutkan keduanya. Sementara Junghyuk kaget karena melihat orang yang tak dikenalnya masuk tanpa memencet bel, Hyesung justru kaget karena Minwoo benar-benar datang.

Senyum sumringah muncul di wajahnya. Hyesung berdiri dari kursi dan menyambut Minwoo masuk ke dalam.

"Kau datang!" Hyesung sempat merasa kelegaan luar biasa karena kehadiran Minwoo.

Sosok sahabat itu masih setengah sadar. Ia tidak benar-benar paham maksud ucapan Hyesung lewat telepon tadi hingga ia melihat sosok lain di meja makan. Laki-laki dengan kemeja dan celana bahan fit, berambut hitam pendek tengah duduk memandangnya heran.

Ia langsung paham. Dia yang namanya Mun Junghyuk. Laki-laki yang digilai oleh Hyesung saat ini.

Sambil menatap Hyesung penuh arti, Minwoo memberi senyum jahil seperti yang dilakukan Hyesung sebelumnya. "Ooohh." Dehaman panjang dan pikiran gila mulai memenuhi kepala Minwoo. Ia melihat antara reaksi Hyesung dan raut wajah Junghyuk bergantian.

Hyesung yang mengerti maksud Minwoo memukul lengan sahabatnya, membuat Minwoo meringis sakit dan menatapnya jengkel. "Kenapa aku dipukul, sih?"

Jari ramping Hyesung memberi tanda untuk diam dan matanya melotot penuh kewaspadaan.

Sang sahabat merangkap saudara itu berdeham, mengontrol emosinya. Ia langsung paham maksud Hyesung dari banyak pengalaman yang terjadi. Ia menghampiri laki-laki yang masih kebingungan itu dengan senyum sumringah.

"Hai, aku Lee Minwoo, saudara sejati Hyesung." Minwoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Dengan kaku, Junghyuk menjabat tangan Minwoo. "Mun Junghyuk."

Lee Minwoo duduk di hadapan Junghyuk, menyesap kopi Hyesung. Tindakan itu mengundang pukulan ke punggungnya. "Kenapa kau pukul aku lagi?!" seru Minwoo.

Hyesung menatap kesal. "Itu kopiku!"

"Punyaku tidak ada? Aku bahkan masih setengah bangun gara-gara kau menyuruhku datang sepagi ini," gerutu Minwoo.

Hyesung menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Tunggu. Kubuatkan."

Ketika Hyesung kembali ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi, Minwoo segera mencondongkan tubuhnya kea rah Mun Junghyuk. Minwoo menahan tawa ketika melihat ekspresi kebingungan dari pacar Hyesung. Ia menatapi wajah Mun Junghyuk sembari berh"hmm" ria.

"Jadi kau pacar Hyesung?" Minwoo menopang dagunya.

Sang pengacara segera mengangguk. "Ya. Dan kau?"

Masih tersenyum, Minwoo menjawab, "Aku sahabatnya. Sudah seperti kakaknya." Minwoo merasa bangga ketika mengatakannya. "Hyesung banyak cerita padaku soal laki-laki yang sedang digilainya. Ternyata sosoknya seperti ini."

Junghyuk mengerjabkan matanya. "Dia cerita tentangku?"

Tentu saja, Minwoo membalas mantap, "Hampir setiap hari. Jujur, aku sampai bosan mendengar namamu. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana sosok aslinya. Untung kita bertemu."

Rasa lega dan senang muncul di mimic wajah Junghyuk. Ia agak canggung dan malu mendengarnya. Ternyata bagi Hyesung, dia orang yang berharga. Junghyuk mengusap tengkuknya malu.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku, ya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Omong-omong, aku punya salon di dekat sini. Mampir saja kalau kau mau bertemu atau mencoba servis layananku." Minwoo memberi kartu nama pada Junghyuk.

"Thanks. Kapan-kapan aku mampir," ujar Junghyuk sambil melihat kartu nama.

Minwoo ingat tujuannya dipanggil Hyesung. Ia harus membuat Junghyuk pulang sebelum jam tujuh pagi. Sambil berpikir, ia kembali bertanya-tanya, "Hei, apa yang membuatmu mau berpacaran dengan Hyesung?"

Junghyuk menaikkan alisnya. Ia mengubah arah pandangnya kearah Hyesung yang hampir selesai membuat kopi Minwoo. Sambil menopang satu sisi pipinya, ia memperhatikan sosok kekasihnya. "Bukankah dia sangat menawan?"

Minwoo melebarkan matanya tat kala ia memperhatikan bagaimana Junghyuk menatap Hyesung. Tatapannya melembut, senyumnya tulus, bahkan tidak ada keraguan dimatanya.

 _Wah, dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Pilkyo, batin Minwoo._

Hyesung kembali dengan secangkir kopi milik Minwoo. "Thanks," tutur Minwoo.

Melihat ke arah jam, Hyesung memelas pada Minwoo untuk pertolongan. Selesai eminum kopinya sedikit, Minwoo kembali memperhatikan Junghyuk yang matanya tak lepas dari Hyesung.

"Junghyuk, sebenarnya aku dan Hyesung harus pergi sebentar lagi. Hyesung harus mampir ke rumah orang tuanya sebelum ke event," ujar Minwoo.

Event? Hyesung melirik Minwoo heran.

"Daritadi penasaran, kenapa sepagi ini sudah pakai jas?"

Junghyuk membalas, "Sebenarnya habis kerja aku langsung ke sini."

"Habis kerja!? Sesubuh ini?!" seru Minwoo yang dianggukkan oleh Junghyuk. "Kalau begitu kau pulang saja. Toh, kami juga harus pergi."

Walau Hyesung kurang setuju cara Minwoo, ia tetap berpikir untuk menjaga rahasianya. "Kurasa begitu. Hyung juga harus istirahat, kan?" Hyesung mulai menimpali.

"Apa perlu kuantar? Aku membawa mobilku."

"Ah, tidak usah, nanti merepotkan. Lagipula, Hyesung ikut denganku," tolak Minwoo. "Orang tua Hyesung akan tidak suka kalau kami terlambat. Mereka sangat keras," Minwoo menyipitkan matannya dan menaikkan sisi bibirnya.

Cukup heran, Junghyuk melirik pacarnya yang hanya duduk manis di samping Minwoo. "Benar begitu?"

Hyesung menghela nafas berat. Tak disangkanya berbohong bisa sesulit ini. "Ya… Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sebentar lagi."

Dalam hati mereka berdua, mereka sungguh berharap Junghyuk bisa pulang segera.

Beberapa saat berpikir, Junghyuk akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. "Baiklah, lebih baik aku pulang. Sepertinya kalian tidak mau diganggu oleh orang lain."

Hyesung dan Minwoo tersenyum senang dalam hati. "Maaf, hyung. Nanti kuhubungi lagi." Hyesung kembali berakting dengan tatapan menyesal. Ia mengantar Junghyuk sampai pintu keluar. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tolong jaga dirimu baik-baik." Junghyuk tiba-tiba mengelus pipi Hyesung yang memar.

"Tadinya aku mau mengobati lukamu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa."

Hyesung bisa merasakan libidonya naik. Sial, disaat seperti ini, dia malah menyesal. Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Hyesung membalas, "Hati-hati."

Junghyuk memeluk Hyesung perlahan agar tidak membuat Hyesung meringis sakit. Saat laki-laki itu akan keluar, Hyesung spontan memberi kecupan di bibir Junghyuk. Pengacara itu membulatkan matanya. Hyesung hanya melambai sambil tersenyum.

"Tch.. kau mengagetkanku." Junghyuk balik tersenyum. "Aku pergi dulu."

Ketika Junghyuk sudah tidak terlihat lagi, Minwoo bersiul, menggoda Hyesung. "Lihat siapa yang bermesraan sepagi ini." Tatapan jahilnya kembali. Ia bersandar pada dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Minwoo hyung…"

Hyesung tahu kalau Minwoo sedang mempermainkannya. Tapi, ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Toh, Minwoo yang membatunya menjaga rahasia.

"Aku mau siap-siap ke sekolah… Thanks sudah membantu."

Sang sahabat memberi posisi hormat dengan tiga jari. "As always. Toh, soal ke event itu tidak bohong."

Remaja itu membelalakkan matanya. "Hah? Event apa? Aku kan harus ke sekolah."

Minwoo tertawa. "Sehabis pulang sekolah, ada event fashin show dari designer favoritku. Aku mau mengajakmu sore ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai imbalan."

Hyesung berpikir. "Oke. Nanti kau jemput aku ya."

Minwoo mengiyakan. "Sudah, siap-siap ke sekolah gih."

-simply loving you from seoul-

Shin Hyesung tidak menyangka bahwa event fashion show yang dimaksud Minwoo diadakan di tempat semewah ini. Ia sempat menggerutu karena tidak mau ada di tempat umum. Penuh dengan kamera wartawan, Hyesung merasa canggung.

"Tenang saja Hyesung. Kita tidak perlu melewati para wartawan di sana."

Minwoo menarik tangan Hyesung. "Ikuti aku saja."

Remaja itu mengerutkan kening. Mereka melewati jalan belakang, memutari gedung hingga tiba di depan pintu ruang tunggu. Minwoo menunjukkan kartu VVIP yang dibawanya pada salah satu petugas. Ia membiarkan Hyesung dan Minwoo masuk.

"Darimana kartu VVIP itu? Kukira kau mau menonton fashion shownya," tutur Hyesung.

Minwoo menyengir. "Ada deh. Yang pasti, aku mau bertemu dengan designernya dulu."

Hyesung tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya. Minwoo benar-benar menemui designer itu. Ini juga pertama kalinya menghadiri acara seperti ini sampai ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Diam membatu.

"Yesung-ssi, ini temanku, Hyesung." Minwoo tiba-tiba memperkenalkannya pada sang designer.

"Hai, aku Yesung, designer dari fashion show hari ini," ucapnya.

Hyesung menatap kagum pada sosok dihadapannya. Memakai kacamata dengan kaca kuning, aksesoris, jas dan mantel yang sepadan. Ia menjabat tangan sang designer.

Yesung, sang designer memperhatikan Hyesung dari atas kepala sampai kaki. "Sepertinya kau cocok untuk jadi fitting model. Badanmu proposional."

Minwoo tertawa ketika mendengar komentar fashion designer itu. "Sudah kuduga kau akan berkata demikian."

Namun, Hyesung tidak suka mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mau mencoba menjadi fitting modelku?" tawar Yesung.

Minwoo menatap penuh harap pada Hyesung seketika. "Wow, kau langsung ditawari pekerjaan?!"

Hyesung mendelik tajam ke Minwoo. Dengan halus, Hyesung menolak tawaran itu. 'Maaf, tapi saya tidak bisa."

"Begitu kah? Sayang sekali. Well, sebentar lagi acaranya dimulai. Kalian duduk di kursi depan ya, sudah kuberi nama."

"Terima kasih, Yesung. Usai acara, kita bicara lagi."

Yesung melambai. "Tentu. Datang saja ke ruang tunggu."

-o-

Hyesung bukanlah orang yang suka fashion seperti Minwoo, namun harus ia akui ia cukup menikmati event ini. Ia tidak tertidur seperti dulu. Minwoo juga sesekali mengajaknya bicara sehingga ia tidak terlalu bosan.

Sesuai janji, Minwoo kembali mengunjugi Yesung. Kali ini, mereka bicara panjang lebar yang tidak dimengerti Hyesung. Remaja itu hanya bermain dengan ponselnya sementara keduanya berbincang-bincang.

"sung—Hyesung!"

Remaja itu terkesiap mendengar namanya disebut. "Ya?"

"Aku dan Yesung mau makan malam. Kau ikut, ya. Sekalian nanti kuantar pulang."

Hyesung mengerutkan kening. "Hyung serius? Cuma makan malam, kan?"

"Iya, cuma makan malam." Yesung meyakinkan. "Tenang, kami tidak minum, Hyesung," Minwoo menambahkan.

Dengan pasrah, Hyesung mengikuti keduanya makan malam.

-o-

tbc


End file.
